Please Save Them
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Nellie, Joy, and Aranea hatch out of the egg sack in the Man Cave but, doesn't have no parents to take care of them and they are so small. Can Ray and Cheyenne be Dad and Mom to them?
1. Meet The Three Daughters

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This is my first ever crossover with Charlotte's Web. Notice that Charlotte A. Cavatica is no longer with them and the daughters of her will live on in her memory. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and continue to follow and favorite me. Also, continue to review!**

 **(The scene begins in the Man Cave)**

It's been a few weeks since Charlotte's passing. Cheyenne has been melancholic for a while but, when Ray took down the egg sack and gave it to Cheyenne, Cheyenne was much more happier.

She has been anxiously waiting for the egg sack to hatch.

As she was pacing back and forth, she heard a tiny crack.

She turned around to look at the egg sack and tiny spiders began coming out of it. The skylight was already open for them to fly away.

Cheyenne saw them crawling across the floor now.

"Hello there." She said.

"Hello." All of the tiny spiders replied.

Cheyenne began to follow them.

"Are you alright? Is everything alright?" She asked the tiny gray spiders.

"We're just fine. Our webs should be starting." All of the tiny gray spiders said.

Then, just as soon as they got on top of the table, a white silk began to come out of their special silk thing.

They then began to lift up into the air.

"Where are you going?" Cheyenne asked, in a suspicious tone as she saw all of the tiny gray spiders beginning to lift themselves up and were now flying up into the skylight.

"We're going out into the world to make webs for ourselves." One of the female gray spiders said.

"Wait a second! You can't all go! Children!" Cheyenne said, in a concerned tone as she saw all of the gray spiders flying.

"Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye." The spiders said as they were all flying away.

Once they were gone, Cheyenne laid her head down on the table and cried.

A few minutes later...

Schwoz came into the room, along with Ray.

Ray saw his daughter crying and he went over to her. He sat down beside her and started rubbing her back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ray asked, in a sympathetic tone.

Cheyenne looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"All of Charlotte's daughters are gone." Cheyenne said, in a heartbreaking tone.

"Hello." Three little gray spiders said as they were over by the elevator, standing on the red thing that had the Captain Man insignia on it.

Schwoz looked at them, with his glasses.

"Three little ones didn't fly away." Schwoz said.

Cheyenne looked over at them and saw them.

She went over to them.

"Salutations." Cheyenne said.

"Salu-what?" One of the three small spiders said.

"Salutations. That's my fancy way of saying hello. How come you three can't fly away with the others?" Cheyenne said.

"We're too small to fly." One of the three small spiders said.

"Chin up. It's not that bad. Stay here with me." Cheyenne said, trying to cheer up the three small gray spiders.

"Does that mean we are welcome here?" One of the spiders asked.

"As long as you'll stay. We have to start coming up with names for you." Cheyenne said.

Then, she saw that one of the spiders were trembling.

"Why are you trembling?" Cheyenne asked, in concern.

"I'm trembling with joy." The spider that was trembling said.

"Then, your name is Joy." Cheyenne said, in an enthusiastic tone.

"What was my mother's middle initial?" The spider that was on the right of Joy asked.

"A." Cheyenne said.

"Then, my name is Aranea." Aranea said, in an enthusiastic tone.

Cheyenne then leaped into the air and did a flip.

She landed safely.

"Can you think of a sensible name for me?" The spider that was on the left of Joy asked, in a nervous tone.

Cheyenne began to think of a name.

Then, an idea hit her.

"Hmmm. Nellie?" Cheyenne said, in a questioning tone.

"Oh. I like that very much." Nellie said, in an adoration tone.

Cheyenne then turned around and saw her Dad and Schwoz.

"Dad, Schwoz. Come and see. Quickly!" Cheyenne said, in a exciting tone.

Ray and Schwoz came over to Cheyenne.

"Meet Charlotte's daughters. Joy, Aranea, and Nellie." Cheyenne said, in an exciting introductory tone.

"Salutations." All of the three spiders said, together.

"Hello. I am Schwoz." Schwoz said, introducing himself.

"Welcome to the Man Cave, ladies. We think very fondly of your mother." Ray said, in a welcoming tone.

 **(Wow. So, the egg sack hatched and three of the spiders were so tiny that they couldn't fly. Cheyenne came up with names for the three little spiders. How cute! What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	2. Being Babies

**(This starts with Nellie's point of view)**

Nellie's POV:

We are very small and only a day old. I like it here. Especially, the man, along with his daughter.

"Nellie? Come on. Cheyenne wants us." Aranea said as I was off daydreaming.

I then followed Aranea over to where Cheyenne was.

Cheyenne extended her hand and me and my sisters climbed on board.

As Joy, Aranea, and I were on Cheyenne's hand, all of a sudden, I began to start crying.

Joy's POV:

As we were looking at Cheyenne, I heard Nellie crying. Aranea and I looked at Nellie.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" Aranea asked, in a sympathetic tone.

The man with the brown hair and blue eyes came over to Cheyenne.

He sat down next to her and took Nellie out of her hands.

He began to bounce little baby Nellie.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Nellie. It's okay. I'm here." The man with brown hair and blue eyes said as he was comforting baby Nellie.

Then, a door opened and in came a short man who was half bald.

"So, Ray, what are we going to do about these baby spiders?" The short man asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure but, for Nellie, go get her the baby supplies that I have on this list. In fact..." Ray started saying.

Then, he looked at me and Aranea.

"Go get twice as that. They're little too." Ray said, looking at me, Aranea, and Nellie.

"Yes Sir." Schwoz said as Ray gave him the money.

Just as soon as Schwoz was leaving, Nellie cried louder.

Ray looked at Schwoz while trying to calm down Nellie.

"What kind of baby supplies do I need to get while I'm at Babies R' Us?" Schwoz asked.

Ray then sighed.

"Stuff that babies need. Suchlike diapers, wipes, bottles, pacifiers, and other things that babies need." Ray said, explaining to Schwoz what the 3 little spiders needed.

Schwoz then went over to the tubes.

He then tapped his side and the tube came down around him.

"Up the tube!" Schwoz said.

Then, there was a blast of air and the air sucked him up.

Right after Schwoz left, Cheyenne looked at her Dad.

"Dad, will Nellie be okay?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

Ray continued to bounce Nellie on his shoulder.

"I hope so, Cheyenne. I hope so." Ray said as he continued calming Nellie down.

 **(Poor Nellie. She's the smallest spider of the three sisters. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	3. Joy, Get Serious! We're Babies!

**A few hours later...**

As Ray was holding Nellie, the elevator crashed and Schwoz came in, along with Boris and Bork, who were carrying the heavy baby equipment.

"Set the changing table over here near the stairs." Ray said, in a nice and commanding tone.

Boris and Bork carried the changing table over to where Ray told them to. They then sat it down.

"Where do I need to place this crib at?" Schwoz asked as he was being helped by Bork.

"Put that in my room. That's where Aranea and Joy are going to be sleeping in that tonight." Ray said, in a explanatory, nice, commanding tone.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in that thing." Joy said, in a angry tone.

Aranea then placed one of her gray arms on Joy's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Joy. You'll be fine." Aranea said, in a relaxing tone.

Boris and Bork came back to take the bassinet into Ray's room for little baby Nellie to sleep in.

Schwoz brought a case of diapers over to the changing table.

"So, what are we going to do with these? They're too big for the three spiders." Schwoz said.

Ray then looked at Joy and Aranea while he was still holding Nellie.

"Why don't we shrink the diapers down to spider size?" Ray suggested.

Schwoz then went behind the Auto Snacks machine.

 **A few minutes later...**

Schwoz came out with the shrinkerizer.

Ray placed three diapers onto the changing table.

Then, he stood out of the way, standing right next to Cheyenne.

Schwoz then pulled the trigger and a yellow beam came out, now shrinking the diapers down to spider size.

Once the diapers were down to spider size, the beam disappeared.

Everyone was shocked.

"Dad, how will this work?" Cheyenne asked Ray, in a questioning, concerned tone.

"Easy. Can you get Nellie off of my shoulder and place her onto the changing table.

Cheyenne then got Nellie and held her in her hands.

"Are you nuts? They're going to hurt Nellie. Don't worry, Nellie. I'll save you." Joy said, in a panicking tone.

Then, Joy used her silk and she swung herself and grabbed Nellie from Cheyenne.

Joy landed on the changing table, with little baby Nellie in her arms.

Ray and Schwoz both looked at the purple-haired gray-blue spider.

"Relax, Joy. We're not going to hurt Nellie." Schwoz said.

Joy held Nellie closer to her chest.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Joy, it's okay. Dad and Uncle Schwoz are not going to hurt Nellie. All they're going to do is put a diaper on her. It's not going to hurt Nellie, I promise." Cheyenne said, in a reassuring tone as Ray took Nellie from Joy's arms.

"Okay." Joy said.

Then, she took a step back and watched as Ray and Schwoz laid Nellie down.

When Joy turned her head, Ray and Schwoz were placing the diaper on Nellie's bottom and latching it, making sure the diaper stayed on.

Just after they did that, they stood Nellie up and Nellie crawled over to Joy.

Joy noticed that Nellie was at her side.

"Nellie, I'm so glad you're okay!" Joy said, in a exciting tone as she hugged her baby sister.

Ray placed a hand on Joy's shoulder.

"See, Joy? It didn't hurt Nellie. She's okay. Aranea, you're next." Ray said, in a reassuring tone as he extended his hand and Aranea climbed on board.

 **3 minutes later...**

Aranea crawled over to where Joy was.

"Joy, look. I'm wearing a diaper too. It's so warm and snug on my tushie. Joy, you're going to like wearing a diaper. It's so fun!" Aranea said, rubbing herself up to her sister, Joy.

Joy was disgusted.

"What are the benefits of wearing a diaper?" Joy asked.

"Well, for starters, it's snug on your bottom. Secondly, if you have to go to the bathroom, just go. They'll be here to change us." Aranea said, in a exciting, explanatory tone.

Joy began to think about it.

 _It's just like maid service but, come to think of it, it's so wrong. I'm older than Aranea and Nellie so, why do I have to do this?_ Joy said to herself.

Schwoz then showed Joy the diaper that she was going to wear. A diaper that had lavender stenciled flowers on it.

"There's no way I'm wearing that." Joy said.

Then, a white silk shot out of her silk maker and it stuck to the right wall.

She then swung herself over to the right side of the wall, near the elevator door.

"Get her!" Schwoz said.

Then, Ray and Cheyenne charged towards Joy.

As they were trying to get Joy, Joy shot another string of silk and it landed over at Ray's desk.

Joy then swung herself and she landed on Ray's desk.

Cheyenne and Ray ran over to the desk and they cornered her from there.

Ray carried Joy over to the changing table and he then laid her down.

From there, she was fidgeting and fighting.

"Why are you doing this?" Joy asked, with tears in her eyes as Ray was trying to put the diaper onto her bottom.

"Don't you want to be like Nellie?" Cheyenne asked, in a wondering tone.

Joy sighed.

"I guess. I feel ashamed doing this." Joy said, in a guilty tone.

Cheyenne then looked at Ray, with concern.

"Why do you feel ashamed, Joy? I wear a diaper too." Cheyenne said, in a sympathetic tone.

Joy then looked up at her.

"You do?" Joy asked as a few tears were dripping from her blue eyes.

Cheyenne then revealed a little of her secret as she slowly pulled down her pants.

Cheyenne then pulled her pants back up.

"I do, Joy. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Dad said that this would be the only solution to my bladder problem since I can't hold it in that long. Things will get better soon, Joy. I promise." Cheyenne said as Ray was latching the diaper around Joy's waist.

Joy then looked down at her waist.

"See? Wasn't that so easy?" Cheyenne said.

Joy then began to walk and shake her grayish-blue tush.

No matter how hard she shakes, that diaper that was around her waist never became unlatched.

Joy was happy a little bit but, there were a whole lot of more things coming her way.

 **(Joy was really not wanting to wear a diaper but, she had to. Joy was concerned about Nellie. That was kind of ironic, wasn't it? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	4. Trying New Things

As the three spiders were sitting on the changing table, Schwoz opened a bag of baby supplies. Inside of the first bag was a purple bib, a purple baby bottle, purple baby clothes that could be shrunk down to spider size, and a purple pacifier.

Schwoz got the purple pacifier out of the bag and walked over to the three spiders.

"Hey, Joy?" Schwoz said, calling Joy's name.

Joy looked up at Schwoz.

"What?" Joy said, in a irritating tone.

Schwoz then placed the purple pacifier into Joy's mouth.

"Wha-What is this? Mmph." Joy said as she began sucking on the rubber nipple of the purple pacifier.

Ray was smiling at Joy.

"It's a pacifier, Joy. It'll help you calm down. Trust me. I saw my daughter sucking on one ever since she was a baby and she still has it til this day. Don't you, Cheyenne?" Ray said, explaining the pacifier's purpose to Joy.

"Yes, Dad. I still do." Cheyenne said.

Then, Aranea and Nellie were crying.

You could hear Nellie's stomach growl from a mile away.

"I think they're hungry. Schwoz?" Ray said as he began to hold baby Nellie.

"Yes, Ray?" Schwoz responded.

"Do you mind fixing Nellie and Aranea a bottle of milk?" Ray said as Schwoz was getting out an aqua blue and a pink baby bottle.

"Sure thing." Schwoz said as he carried both of the baby bottles over to the Auto Snacker.

As Schwoz was over at the Auto Snacker, Joy was about to say something when, all of a sudden, her pacifier slid out of her mouth and onto the floor.

Just when she saw her beloved pacifier on the floor, Joy started crying.

Ray and Cheyenne both went over to her.

"Joy, what's the matter, dear?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

"M-M-M-My p-p-pacifier..." Joy said, in a crying, dramatic tone.

Ray then knelt down and picked her pacifier up.

"Cheyenne, would you mind holding Nellie while I go wash Joy's pacifier off?" Ray asked.

"Sure, Dad." Cheyenne said as Ray gave Nellie to her.

Ray then went over to the sink.

Right after Ray washed Joy's pacifier off, he went right back over to where Joy was.

"Here you go, sweetie. Here's your pacifier." Ray said as he placed the pacifier back into Joy's mouth.

Joy continued suckling.

 **A few minutes later...**

Schwoz got through with Aranea's and Nellie's bottles. He then carried both of them over to where Aranea, Joy, and Nellie were.

"Ray, you feed Nellie and Cheyenne, you feed Aranea." Schwoz said, giving the aqua blue baby bottle to Cheyenne and the pink baby bottle to Ray.

Cheyenne and Ray got Aranea and Nellie situated on their arms and were about to feed them.

Joy was sucking on her pacifier and as she was sucking on her paci, her eyes began to slowly close. She then slowly laid all eight of her legs down and she went to sleep.

"What is this? I'm scared." Aranea said as Schwoz was tilting the nipple of the bottle and was about to put it into Aranea's mouth.

"Aranea, it's a baby bottle. It's not going to hurt you. Aranea, look at me. It's going to be alright." Ray said, in a comforting tone as he was bottle feeding Nellie.

Cheyenne then laid Aranea down on her right arm and began to put the nipple of the bottle into Aranea's mouth.

Just as soon as the rubber top hit Aranea's mouth, she began to start suckling.

"Mmmm. It's like I'm drinking a lot of milk." Aranea said as she was suckling.

Ray smiled at her.

"You are, Aranea. Milk is good for you. Especially if you want to grow up big and strong." Ray said as he was feeding Nellie.

 **(Aw. So cute, right? Joy was kind of acting like a baby. That was cute, wasn't it? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	5. We've Got An Joy Emergency

**A few minutes later...**

Nellie and Aranea got through drinking their milk.

Ray and Cheyenne both took the bottles out of the spiders's mouths, placed the empty bottles on Ray's desk, and began to burp Aranea and Nellie.

As they were burping Aranea and Nellie, the elevator crashed and Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper came into the Man Cave.

"Hey, guys." Cheyenne said as she was patting Aranea on her back.

"Hey, Cheyenne. Why does this place look like a nursery?" Henry asked as Cheyenne was burping Aranea.

"These spiders are so small and they just hatched." Cheyenne said, in a explanatory tone.

Jasper walked over to where the purple-haired spider was.

"What's wrong with this one?" Jasper asked as he was poking the purple-haired spider repeatedly.

Cheyenne and Ray both looked at where Jasper was, who was poking Joy.

"Jasper, no! Leave her alone!" Cheyenne said as she placed Aranea down onto Ray's desk.

Joy began to open her blue eyes and she saw a curly haired boy that was poking her.

Her eyes were filling up with tears.

Aranea looked at Joy, with a concerned look on her face.

"Joy!" Aranea said, in a concerned tone.

Henry looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, leave Joy alone! Cheyenne told you once to leave her alone so, please leave Joy alone." Henry said as Jasper continuedly poked Joy.

Joy began to start crying.

Henry then went over to Ray.

"Ray, please make Jasper stop poking Joy. I'm afraid he's hurting her." Henry said, in a concerned tone as the both of them watched Joy cry.

Ray then got his gumball tube out.

"I'll be right back. Cheyenne, keep an eye out on the three spiders." Ray said as he went up the stairs that led to the sprocket.

"I will, Dad." Cheyenne said as she sat down at her Dad's desk.

 **A few minutes later...**

Ray came out of the sprocket, in his Captain Man uniform.

He saw what was going on and hurriedly went down the stairs. When he got over to Jasper, he placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Son, what do you think you're doing?" Captain Man asked Jasper, in a gentle tone.

Jasper then turned around to look at Captain Man.

"I'm killing this spider. She deserves to die!" Jasper said, in a suicidal tone.

Everyone was shocked.

"Jasper!" Henry said, surprised to hear that his best friend was in a spider suicidal killing mood.

Cheyenne had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, please make him stop! Please?! He's hurting her!" Cheyenne said, in a concerned tone as she was crying now.

Ray then looked at Cheyenne, with a concerned look on his face.

He immediately nodded.

Joy then screamed.

When Ray heard Joy scream, he got really furious with Jasper.

"THAT'S IT!" Ray said as he now grabbed Jasper's hand and started dragging him away from Joy.

"Where are you taking me?" Jasper said, trying to resist.

Ray then pressed a button and the elevator door came open.

"Take the day off, Jasper." Ray said as he shoved Jasper into the elevator.

"You really mean it, Captain?" Jasper said, in a excited tone.

Ray then groaned.

"Yes. You need to think about what you did. Then, tomorrow, when you come to work, you owe Joy an apology. Understood?" Ray said, in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir." Jasper said, sighing.

Then, Jasper pressed the up button.

Once Jasper was gone, Ray raced over to where Joy was, crying out in pain.

"Joy, honey? What's wrong? I'm here. That bad boy's gone. You're safe." Ray said as he picked Joy up and cradled her in his arms.

Joy looked up at the superhero, with tears in her eyes.

"I...need...help." Joy said as she was trying to calm herself down.

Cheyenne then went over to Ray.

"Joy, we're right here to help you. Can you tell us what's wrong?" Cheyenne said as she rubbed Joy.

Joy looked at Cheyenne and Ray.

"I...can't." Joy said as she was crying.

"Joy, it's okay. If you're worried about Jasper getting to you, he won't. I'll make sure he won't get to you again. Are you in pain? Is that what it is?" Henry said.

Joy shook her head no.

"What is it, honey?" Ray asked Joy.

Joy then looked at the three.

"I...I want to go back to sleep." Joy said, with tears in her eyes.

Ray then had an idea.

"Schwoz, go get the old rocking chair." Ray said as he was comforting Joy.

Schwoz then went behind the Auto Snacks machine.

 **5 minutes later...**

Schwoz came out with a wooden rocking chair that is usually in nurseries.

He then sat it down right in the middle of the room.

Ray sat down in the rocking chair, with Joy in his arms.

Once he situated Joy in his arms, he began rocking in the rocking chair.

As he was rocking back and forth, Joy's eyes began to slowly close and she instantly fell right back to sleep.

Cheyenne came over to her Dad.

He was fast asleep too, with Joy in his arms.

She then went over to Henry.

"Aren't they cute together when they're sleeping?" Cheyenne asked Henry as they were watching Ray and Joy sleep.

"Yeah. They're cute." Henry said.

 **(So, Jasper was constantly poking Joy. Ray didn't want to see Joy in danger so, he went behind the sprocket and changed into Captain Man. That was cute, wasn't it? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	6. Templeton and Dr Twobrains At It Again

**4 hours later...**

 **8:30 PM**

Captain Man woke up to the sound of the crime alert going off.

Nellie was crying really loud.

Joy got up and swung herself over to where Aranea was.

"What's going on? Why is this crazy alarm going off?" Joy asked as she was standing beside Aranea.

"I'm not sure. Is this my fault?" Aranea asked, in a concerned tone.

"No no no no, Aranea, sweetie. This isn't your fault. It's the crime alert. It lets us know if there's a crime going on somewhere. There's no need to worry about this. I was scared once, just like you but, I got over it. You will too." Cheyenne said, in a soothing voice as Captain Man came over, with baby Nellie in his arms, comforting her.

Captain Man then pressed a button and the crime alert stopped sounding.

A description of the crime came up.

Just when Joy looked at the description, she got really mad.

Aranea, Captain Man, Cheyenne, Henry, and Charlotte all looked at Joy.

"Joy, honey? What's wrong?" Captain Man asked Joy, in a concerned tone as Joy was punching her right hand against her left hand.

Aranea looked up at the image.

"Oh no!" Aranea said, in a concerned tone.

"What is it, Aranea?" Henry asked.

"It's... Templeton." Aranea said, in concern.

"That good for nothing rat." Joy said, in anger.

Ray and Henry looked at each other.

"Who's Templeton?" Henry asked, in question.

Joy and Aranea looked at each other.

"He's our mother's old rival. None of us don't like him very much. He tricked Wilbur." Aranea explained.

"Apparently, he's not alone. He has an accomplice with him." Schwoz explained as everyone looked at the picture of Templeton and his friend.

"Twobrains. I recognize him." Captain Man said, recognizing the man with a small brain poking out of his snow white hair.

"Great. Two cheese stealing goofballs." Joy said, about to lose her anger.

"At the Swellview Cheese Museum?" Cheyenne said, in a questioning tone.

"Yes. We don't have time to be standing around here. Henry and Cheyenne, you two know the procedure." Captain Man said.

Cheyenne and Henry then got out their gumball tubes.

Just as they blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic, transforming Cheyenne into Captain Woman and Henry into Kid Danger.

Joy and Aranea were shocked.

"Mama, are you alright?" Aranea asked.

"Don't worry, Aranea. I'm okay." Cheyenne said, in her Captain Woman voice.

Schwoz then looked at the three spiders.

"So, what are we going to do about Joy, Aranea, and little baby Nellie?" Schwoz asked.

"Well, we can take them with us." Captain Man said as he petted baby Nellie.

"I'll go ahead and prepare Joy and Aranea a bag while you prepare Nellie a diaper bag." Schwoz said as he got out a purple diaper bag.

Captain Man then went over to where Schwoz was and both of the men started packing diaper bags for the three little spiders.

 **15 minutes later...**

Schwoz and Captain Man placed the three diaper bags onto the changing table.

Cheyenne and Henry came over to Captain Man.

Captain Man gave Cheyenne Joy's diaper bag and Henry Aranea's diaper bag.

Each of the superheroes were given a baby carrier that was shrunken down to spider size.

They were all latched onto each superhero's toolbelt, that way, the spiders could be seen and strapped in securely.

"Alright. Let's go!" Captain Man said.

They then headed over to the tubes.

Cheyenne held onto Captain Man as the tubes were coming down.

"Call it, baby!" Captain Man said, looking up.

"Up the tube!" Cheyenne said.

Then, there was a blast of air and the tubes sucked them up.

 **(Wow. So, Templeton and Dr. Twobrains are stealing cheese. An epic triple crossover between Henry Danger, Charlotte's Web, and Wordgirl. Do you think that Templeton will be in human form? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next epic chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to review! Also, check out me and Prodigy2005's roleplay and review on it please! It was my idea to do one with her. She's my bestest friend now. Thanks. Love you😊**


	7. An Epic Battle

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, to all of the viewers who read this. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this. I would like to know what your most favorite part of the story so far is. You can tell me in your review. Anyways, this chapter's going to have several battles going on all at the same time but, I think that one of the spiders might get hurt. So, I hope you guys like this and continue to follow and favorite me!**

 **9:15 PM**

As Templeton and Dr. Twobrains were stealing a Swiss cheese wheel, Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Captain Woman came into the museum.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't an old friend of mine." Dr. Twobrains said as he looked at all three of the superheroes.

Cheyenne then looked at Henry.

"Who is he referring to as an old friend?" Cheyenne asked, in a whispering tone.

Henry then looked at Dr. Twobrains , who was looking at Captain Man.

"I think he's referring to Ray." Henry said, in a whispering tone.

The three spiders started making growling noises.

Captain Man then looked at the two supervillains.

"Would you excuse us for one sec? Be right back." Captain Man said as they slowly began to back away from the two villains.

Just as they were away from the two villains, Captain Man looked at the three spiders.

"Joy, Aranea, and Nellie, what's going on?" Captain Man asked, in concern.

"That's Templeton." Aranea said, in a whispering tone.

"But, why growl at him?" Kid Danger asked, in a questioning tone.

"I don't like him. I want to fight him!" Joy said, in a angry tone.

"Don't worry. We'll fight him, Joy." Cheyenne said, in a reassuring tone.

Then, they looked back at the two supervillains.

"Okay. So, do you know the plan?" Captain Man asked, in a whispering tone.

"We'll fight Templeton. You will fight Twobrains!" Joy said, in a angry tone.

"Okay, okay, Joy. Calm down!" Aranea said, reassuring Joy.

 **9:17 PM**

The fight had just gotten started.

Captain Man, Captain Woman, and Kid Danger verses Twobrains and Joy, Aranea, and Nellie verses Templeton.

"Where's your Mommy? She's not here to protect you three pathetic spiders." Templeton said, in a mean tone.

Joy then got really angry with him.

"LISTEN, TEMPLETON! OUR MOTHER WAS A GREAT MOTHER! YOU ONLY USED OUR MOTHER AS A PIECE OF TRASH! SHE WAS VERY VALUABLE! TO WILBUR, TO EVERYONE IN THE BARN! NOW, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Joy said, in a very angry tone.

Then, the three spiders began to get into a fight with Templeton.

 **9:35 PM**

Dr. Twobrains was wrapped up in some really hard rubber bands while Templeton was still fighting Joy, Aranea, and Nellie.

"You are just so hard to defeat." Joy said, in a frustrating tone as she was punching him.

"Well, let me call just one more friend." Templeton said.

He then whistled and after he whistled, a red spider came out.

It had yellow running along its back with black spots. Its legs were red as well.

It was a red jabber.

"Finish these small spiders off." Templeton said, before he scurried off.

"With pleasure." The red jabber said, showing its fangs.

The red jabber then charged at the girls.

Joy shot silk and Aranea shot silk and they went up into the air.

Nellie was alone.

"Nellie, come on!" Joy said.

Nellie looked around, frantically.

"Nellie, NO!" Aranea said.

"Dada? Dada?" Nellie said as she saw Captain Man.

When she saw Captain Man, she started crawling towards him.

The red jabber got a hold of Nellie by pouncing onto her back and he started to bite her.

"NELLIE!" Joy and Aranea said together, in a concerned tone.

 **(Wow. So, two epic battles are going on at the same time. With the battle against Templeton, Joy went out of control. Templeton called a friend and it was a red jabber spider. The red jabber and the common gray spiders might be related. The red jabber attacked Nellie. Will Nellie have to be put in the hospital? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Also, check out me and Prodigy2005's roleplay! You can review if you want to! Also, to Prodigy 2005, you're going to have to review both of the chapters separately since I'm posting chapters 7 and 8. I hope you do that for me and please post in the roleplay, Prodigy 2005. It's in the PM Re: Henry Danger. Thanks😊**


	8. Nellie's Going To The Hospital

**9:45 PM**

The police showed up to take Dr. Twobrains and his accomplice away.

Just as soon as the police left, Joy and Aranea came down from where they were swinging at.

Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Captain Woman came over to Joy and Aranea.

Kid Danger and Captain Woman picked Aranea and Joy up.

"Where's Nellie?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

Then, they heard Nellie crying and trying to catch her breath.

Captain Man saw Nellie laying on the cold museum floor.

He ran over to her.

He knelt down right next to her.

Joy and Aranea also came crawling, along with Captain Woman and Kid Danger.

Nellie was clutching onto her chest. She was crying a whole lot louder than she already was.

"What do we do?" Kid Danger asked, in a concerned tone.

Cheyenne looked up at him with her masked eyes.

"What would a normal superhero do in this situation? Besides, you need to be at home, in your bed asleep. It's a Friday night." Cheyenne told Henry as she pointed at Nellie.

Henry then looked at the door.

"Okay, Cheyenne. I guess you're right. Besides, I can't be out much longer. See you tomorrow at work." Henry said as he kissed Cheyenne on her right cheek.

Then, he went out the door.

Just as soon as Henry left, it was Cheyenne, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and Captain Man still around.

"Dada? Dada?" Nellie said, in a weak voice as she was trying to breathe.

Captain Man placed his hand in hers.

"It's okay, Nellie. I'm right here. Cheyenne's going to get you help." Captain Man said, reassuringly as Nellie was trying to breathe.

Cheyenne got out her phone and started calling 911.

 **9:53 PM**

As Captain Man was holding Nellie, an ambulance showed up.

Two paramedics came running into the museum with a stretcher.

Joy was crying.

Aranea comforted her sister as she was crying.

"Don't worry, Joy and the others. Nellie's going to be okay. If you guys would like to come by the hospital tomorrow to see her, you can. We'll probably text one of you. Captain Man, do you mind if I text your number to my phone?" The first blue scrub wearing paramedic named Elena said.

"Sure." Captain Man said as he got his cellphone out so that he could give his number to the female paramedic.

Right after that, Selena helped Elena lift the stretcher that had the unconscious gray-blue spider on it, up into the ambulance.

Then, they closed both of the doors, turned their sirens on, and the ambulance began to go in the direction of the hospital.

Just as soon as the ambulance left, everyone got into the Man Van.

 **On the way home...**

As Captain Man was driving, Joy and Aranea, who were in the back seat, in their car seats were both trying to get to sleep but, the image of their sister, Nellie were still in their minds.

Without their sister, how were they going to sleep tonight?

 **(Poor Nellie. A red jabber bit her, causing her body to slow down. Will she be okay? Please tell me in your review! What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you get this message and please review on chapters 7 and 8 separately since I'm posting 2 chapters all at the same time. Also, Prodigy 2005, can you please do me a favor and please post a response in our roleplay which is in the PM Re: Henry Danger. Love ya! Also, to you viewers, my character's name is Cheyenne and she's not a whiny baby! Love you😊**


	9. Concerned About Nellie

**The next day...**

 **(The scene starts at Swellview Memorial Hospital)**

 **Swellview Memorial Hospital**

 **3:15 PM**

Captain Man sat in the waiting room, holding Nellie's pink baby bottle in his lap.

 _I sure hope Nellie's alright. Elena texted me this afternoon at one, saying that Nellie's ready to see us. I hope she's okay._ Captain Man said to himself as he looked at Nellie's bottle, reminding him of Nellie.

Just as he was about to take a sip of Nellie's milk, Cheyenne placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's going to be okay. You don't need to play the role of her. I'm sure Nellie's fine." Cheyenne said as her father placed Nellie's bottle back in between his legs.

Joy and Aranea were looking at each other, with concerned looks on their faces.

Aranea then crawled over to where Captain Man was.

Once she got over there to him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy?" Aranea said as she was about to cry.

Captain Man then looked down at the blonde haired gray-blue spider.

"What's wrong, Aranea?" Captain Man asked, in a gentle and comforting tone as he took her into his arms.

Tears were beginning to drip from Aranea's eyes.

She really missed her sister Nellie.

It was hard to deal with the pain of losing her baby sister.

"I'm so sorry." Aranea said as she felt her heart breaking.

Captain Man then hugged Aranea.

"It's okay, Aranea. You didn't do anything wrong." Captain Man said, starting to calm Aranea down.

"I couldn't save her. That red jabber wouldn't let me get to her in time before he attacked. No wonder Templeton called me pathetic. This is all my fault!" Aranea said, getting all of the guilt out before it tore her apart.

Captain Man began to rock Aranea as she was crying.

The Fighter by Keith Urban featuring Carrie Underwood was beginning to play in the background.

As they were sitting in the waiting room, the entrance doors opened and Henry, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz came in.

Jasper immediately saw Captain Man and began to bug him.

Cheyenne saw Henry.

"Hi, Henry." Cheyenne said, in a depressing tone.

Henry hugged Cheyenne.

"I have never seen you and Ray feel this bad." Henry said, in a compassionate tone.

"It's just... Dad really misses Nellie." Cheyenne said, in a sympathetic tone.

They both looked at Captain Man, who was holding onto Aranea and Nellie's bottle all at the same time.

"I can tell by the way he's holding onto Nellie's baby bottle. He really does miss Nellie." Henry said as they were looking at Ray.

As they were talking, a red haired nurse who was wearing purple scrubs came walking into the room.

 **(Wow. So, Captain Man is really worried about Nellie. Even Aranea was worried about Nellie. Cheyenne was a little bit worried. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay. You can review on it, if you would like to. Prodigy 2005, after you review this chapter, please post a response in the roleplay. It's in the PM Re: Henry Danger. Also, I'm posting double chapters this week so, Prodigy 2005, prepare to be reviewing separately on 9 and 10. Love ya 😊**


	10. Going To Visit Nellie

**3:18 PM**

A red haired nurse came into the room. She had a clipboard in her hand.

"Nellie Manchester." She said.

Captain Man and Cheyenne got up from where they were sitting at and they walked over to the red haired nurse.

"Hi. I'm nurse Reba, Nellie's nurse." Reba said, introducing herself.

"Tell me where my sister is! Where is she?!" Joy said, in a concerned tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses. Nellie's in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Dr. Now said that he found some deformities but, we took care of those before you guys got here. Nellie's going to be sleeping for quite some time. Who's ready to go see Nellie?" Reba said, in a explanatory tone.

Captain Man, Henry, Cheyenne, Joy and Aranea raised their hands.

"Okay. Good. Follow me." Nurse Reba said.

Everyone then began to follow Reba to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

 **3:30 PM**

Just as soon as they got over to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, Dr. Now was coming out of Nellie's hospital room.

He had blood on his latex gloves.

When Cheyenne saw the blood, she fainted.

Henry and Nurse Reba helped Cheyenne revive.

"Dr. Now, is Nellie okay?" Captain Man and Cheyenne both asked, in a concerned tone.

"She's okay. She might not be able to eat for a while but, we placed her underneath the oxygen tent crib so that she can breathe. If you want to take her out, all you have to do is get an oxygen mask and place it on her face." Dr. Now explained.

"What's with the syringe of blood?" Jasper asked.

Cheyenne fell to the ground again.

Henry and Captain Man helped Cheyenne up.

"I have to have this tested, just in case I might've missed something." Dr. Now explained.

Then, he left.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get settled in." Reba said as she opened the door.

Everyone then went in.

When Nurse Reba turned the lights on, everyone was surprised.

The whole room was a huge nursery.

There was a rocking chair in the middle of the room. In the left of one corner, there was a changing table that had all of the things that a baby needed. In the right corner, there was a little play area. Standing right in front of them was a kitchen. Right behind them was a living room that had a flat screen TV and right beside the TV was a door that led to another room.

Cheyenne opened it and it was a bedroom that had a bathroom and a hot tub. Inside the bedroom, there was a mirror and a flat screen TV.

"I call this room!" Cheyenne said, in a exciting tone.

"Cheyenne, honey. I'm staying with you so, it's ours." Captain Man said.

"So, where can I stay at?" Schwoz asked.

"What is that thing that you have covered up in a terrarium, Uncle Schwoz?" Cheyenne asked.

Schwoz then uncovered it.

Joy and Aranea both had tears in their eyes.

"You can't replace our sister with a tarantula." Aranea said as tears were streaming down her face.

Captain Man was angry.

"Schwoz, get that tarantula out of here!" Captain Man said as he sat down at the kitchen table, comforting Joy and Aranea.

Schwoz then went out of the door.

Just as soon as Schwoz left, Joy and Aranea calmed down.

 **(Wow. So, yet again, it's a quadruple crossover between Henry Danger, Charlotte's Web, Reba, and My 600 lb Life. Cheyenne fainted when the word "blood" was mentioned. That was so funny. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, since I'm posting double chapters, I'm going to need you to review the chapters separately and then, I'm going to need you to post your response on the roleplay that's in the PM Re: Henry Danger. Thanks😊**


	11. Captain Man And Nellie Reunite

**5:00 PM**

"These ribs are so good." Henry said as he was eating his rack of ribs.

"They sure are, Henry." Cheyenne said as she was eating hers.

Aranea looked at Captain Man, with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy?" Aranea said, in a innocent tone.

Captain Man looked at the gray-blue blonde haired spider.

"Aranea, honey. What's the matter? This is the second time that you have cried today." Captain Man said as he got through eating his rack of ribs and was now hugging Aranea.

As Aranea was crying, Nellie started crying.

Ray now had a smile on his face.

"Would you excuse me, please?" Captain Man said, in an awkward tone.

"Sure, Dad." Cheyenne said, in an awkward tone.

Captain Man then got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the oxygen tent crib.

When he got over there, he lifted the top up and lifted Nellie out of it.

"Hey, Nellie. It's Captain Man, your Daddy. Do you remember me?" Captain Man asked Nellie.

Nellie continued crying.

"Dad, I think she remembers you." Cheyenne said, in a reassuring tone.

"Oh my goodness!" Joy yelled.

Captain Man, Cheyenne, Henry and Aranea all looked at Joy.

"Joy, what's wrong?" Henry asked, in a concerned tone.

"It's Nellie! Her face is turning blue!" Joy said, in a serious tone.

Nellie clutched onto her chest and cried.

Captain Man looked at Nellie.

"What do I do?" Captain Man asked as he was bouncing Nellie.

Then, Aranea remembered something.

"The oxygen mask. We can put an oxygen mask on Nellie's face." Aranea said.

Cheyenne got up from the table, went over to the nursery, and found the oxygen mask. She then got the shrinkerizer from Aranea's diaper bag.

Cheyenne pulled the trigger and a yellow beam came out, now shrinking the oxygen mask to spider size.

Once it was done shrinking, she gave it to Captain Man and Captain Man placed it on Nellie's face.

The blue on Nellie's face began to fade and she was now making baby noises.

 **5:07 PM**

Captain Man bounced Nellie on his right knee as he was sitting in the wooden rocking chair that had a dark green pillow attached to it.

Nellie felt somewhat entertained by this but, what she was wanting was something to laugh at and make baby noises as she was laughing.

Nellie started crying again.

"Aw, Nellie, sweetie. What's wrong? Do you need your diaper changed?" Captain Man said, in a soothing tone as he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Nellie.

Nellie shook her head no.

"Okay. There must be something I can do to cheer you up. Are you hungry?" Captain Man said, now offering to feed Nellie.

Nellie shook her head no.

"Maybe she wants to play, Ray." Henry said, in suggestion.

Captain Man then looked back at Nellie.

"Maybe I can find you something to play with. Is that what you want?" Captain Man said.

Nellie made a baby noise and shook her head yes.

Captain Man then took Nellie over to the little play area.

He sat down on the blue rug that looked like a kindergarten rug that had the ABC's and a rainbow in the middle of it.

"Okay, Nellie. Daddy's going to find you a toy that you would play with." Captain Man said.

He then opened the toy box and you wouldn't believe what was in it.

ABC blocks, baby keys, stuffed animals and anything else you could ever imagine.

He then found a baby pink rattle.

It made a sound like a rattlesnake's rattle.

He grabbed it and took it out of the toy box.

"Nellie, honey. Look. I have a rattle for you. Watch this, honey. It makes noise." Captain Man said, showing Nellie the rattle.

He then began to shake the rattle.

When he shook the rattle, Nellie began to laugh.

"That's my Nellie. Want me to do it again?" Captain Man asked as he smiled at Nellie.

Nellie shook her head yes.

"Okay. I'll do it." Captain Man said.

Then, he began to shake the rattle again.

The shaking of the beads that were in the rattle made Nellie laugh.

Joy and Aranea were watching from the kitchen table.

"See. There's our energetic Nellie again." Joy said.

"Yeah." Aranea said, sighing as they were watching Captain Man play with Nellie.

Cheyenne looked at Henry.

"Glad to see my Dad so happy again." Cheyenne said as they were watching Captain Man shake the rattle, making Nellie laugh.

"Me too, Cheyenne. Me too." Henry said.

 **(Aw. That was so cute, wasn't it? So, Nellie just woke up and Captain Man was so happy to see her. She has just went through a whole lot of surgery that was performed by Dr. Now. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay and please review on it! Prodigy 2005, I hope you review on this chapter and chapter twelve. Please post a response in the roleplay. It's in the PM Sorry To Bother You. Thank you😊**


	12. Standing Out On The Balcony

**7:00 PM**

As soon as Henry, Charlotte and Jasper left, Captain Man started giving the three spiders a bath.

As he was doing that, Cheyenne went out of the kitchen door and found herself on the balcony of the hospital.

It was a long way down as she looked down to see the traffic going on down below.

She felt the cool wind rub against her and her hair. She felt as if she was on the Titanic, a cruise ship that sunk at sea.

As she was standing on the balcony, she watched as the sun went down over the horizon.

As she was watching the sun go down, she heard a cry and a scream.

It was Nellie.

"I'm sorry, honey." Captain Man said, in an soothing and apologetic tone.

Cheyenne blushed.

She then just stood there, watching the people down below.

As she was standing there, she was humming a tune to the song _**See You Tonight**_ by Scotty McCreery.

 **10 minutes later...**

Captain Man came out of the bathroom with all three spiders and was now using the shrinkerizer to shrink the baby clothes down to spider size.

As he was placing a pink baby onesie that said _I'm with Daddy_ in red glitter writing on it on Nellie, he heard Cheyenne singing.

He smiled. He couldn't believe how beautiful she could sing.

Just as soon as she got through singing, she turned around to look at her father.

He was smiling at her.

"Hi, Dad. What... What are you doing out here?" Cheyenne asked, surprised to see that her father was standing right behind her.

"I was uh...checking to see if you was okay. You know I always worry about my baby girl." Captain Man said as he placed his arm around Cheyenne.

"Dad..." Cheyenne said, quite embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. I admit it. I was listening to your singing." Captain Man said, in a confessing tone.

"Well... How did you like it?" Cheyenne asked, wanting to know.

"It was good." Captain Man said.

Then, Nellie screamed.

"Nellie, honey. I'm coming." Captain Man said.

Then, he looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. Don't stay out too long, okay?" Captain Man said as he hugged her.

"Okay, Dad." Cheyenne said as she hugged him back.

He then went back inside.

 **(So, Cheyenne decided to step out onto the balcony because... Maybe she just wanted to escape the frustration that her mind was giving her. It was kind of awkward to see Captain Man standing right behind her. Wasn't Nellie's onesie so cute. I thought it was. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! You can review! Prodigy 2005, after you review chapter 11, review this chapter and please post a response in the roleplay. It's in the PM Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	13. Settling Down For The Night

**7:45 PM**

Right after Captain Man got through clothing the three little spiders, he came out onto the balcony.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. Time to come back in." Captain Man said, in a gentle tone.

Cheyenne turned around to look at her father.

"I'm coming, Dad." She said.

She then got up from where she was sitting at, pushed her chair under and then, went back into the room.

 **8:25 PM**

Cheyenne was sitting in the living room, watching _ **The Voice**_ when Nellie started crying.

Cheyenne got up and was about to head over to Nellie when Captain Man got up.

"Relax, Cheyenne. I've got her." Captain Man said, in a reassuring tone.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Cheyenne asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes. I've handled a baby before. Was tiring but whatever." Captain Man said as he was going over to Nellie.

 **8:37 PM**

Cheyenne went over to her Daddy, who was in the rocking chair, feeding Nellie her bottle of milk.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said as she was yawning.

Captain Man looked up over his shoulder as he was feeding Nellie.

"What is it, sweetie?" Captain Man asked as he looked down at Nellie, who was still suckling.

"Can I go get into my pajamas? I'm getting tired." Cheyenne asked as she was yawning.

"Yeah sure. Go on ahead, sweetie." Captain Man said as he kept his left hand on the bottle and his right hand on Nellie's head and back.

Just before Cheyenne was about to grab her overnight bag, she looked around.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said, in a concerned tone.

Captain Man looked over at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Captain Man asked as he continued rocking Nellie gently.

"Where's Joy and Aranea?" Cheyenne asked, looking around.

"They're in that cradle over there." Captain Man said, pointing one of his gloved fingers over at the cradle that was in the nursery.

Cheyenne looked over there and saw Joy and Aranea.

Joy was in a purple onesie that said _Daddy's Sassy Girl_ in gold print. She was standing on her eight legs, sucking on her purple pacifier.

Aranea was in a aqua blue onesie that said _Daddy's Little Princess_ in pink print. She was also on her eight legs, sucking on her aqua blue pacifier.

It seemed as though they wanted out really bad but, Captain Man had placed them down about an hour ago.

"Go to sleep, girls." Cheyenne said, in a gentle tone.

Both of the girls were tired but, they were wanting to play.

Aranea shot some silk out and she went flying and was now swinging in front of Cheyenne's face.

"Aranea, it's night night time, not playtime." Cheyenne said, in a very stern tone.

She got Aranea from her silk and held her in her hands.

Aranea then yawned and fell asleep.

Cheyenne carried Aranea over to the cradle, laid her down, and bundled her up in her aqua blue baby blanket.

She then noticed that Joy had calmed down and went to sleep.

Cheyenne tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her head. She also did the same to Aranea.

Once she did that, she crept slowly and quietly out of the nursery.

When she was out of the nursery, she walked normally to the bedroom.

 **9:10 PM**

Cheyenne came out of the bedroom, wearing her pink snowflake pajamas.

As she was about to sit down on the couch, she saw her father standing out on the balcony with Nellie wrapped up in a pink baby blanket, in his arms.

"Dad, are you okay?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

Captain Man turned around to face Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, honey. I'm okay." Captain Man said, in a reassuring tone.

They then hear Nellie crying.

Captain Man began to rock Nellie in his arms.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. Go to sleep. I've got you." Captain Man said as he was gently rocking Nellie to sleep.

Nellie began to relax but, just as soon as Nellie closed her eyes, she saw the horrible image of Templeton.

She screamed.

"Nellie, honey. It's okay. I'm right here. There's no need to be afraid. Me and Cheyenne are right here for you." Captain Man said as he was soothing Nellie.

Cheyenne then had an idea.

"Dad, why don't you let me sing a lullaby to her? You know, the one that Charlotte A. Cavatica taught me." Cheyenne said, in a suggestive tone.

Captain Man looked at the baby.

"It's worth a shot." Captain Man said as he gave Nellie to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne began to rock Nellie and gently sing to her the lullaby:

Down, easy out

Across the marshes

Graze the world

Out of hooves and thrushes

Sleep, my love

Sleep, my only

In the dark

Just as soon as Cheyenne sung that, Nellie began to calm down and she fell asleep.

Captain Man and Cheyenne both looked at Nellie and smiled.

 **9:45 PM**

Just as soon as Nellie was back in her oxygen tent crib, Captain Man turned the nursery lights out and went back into the living room.

Cheyenne was just about asleep when Captain Man sat down beside her.

Cheyenne instantly woke herself up.

"Cheyenne, are you that tired?" Captain Man asked as Cheyenne laid herself down on his lap.

"Yes, Daddy." Cheyenne said as she was yawning and falling asleep both at the same time.

Captain Man then looked at his daughter.

"Go to sleep, my baby." Captain Man said as he stroked his daughter's hair.

Cheyenne closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

 **(Aw. That ending was cute, wasn't it? Nellie had trouble falling asleep and Captain Man and Cheyenne both helped Nellie fall asleep. Weren't Joy and Aranea so cute? I thought they were. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Review please! Prodigy 2005, after you review this chapter, please post a response in the PM Sorry To Bother You. Love ya 😊**


	14. Intruders In The Nursery

**2:45 A.M.**

 **Sunday Morning**

The Toddler and the Time Jerker were running across the hallway to Nellie's hospital room.

"Time is above the essence here, Toddler." The Time Jerker said, in a whispering tone.

"I know. Shh." The Toddler said, in a whispering tone as he was getting out some keys from his orange overall pockets.

"So, Toddler?" The Time Jerker said, in a wondering and whispering tone.

The Toddler turned around from the door and looked at the Time Jerker with an evil glare.

"WHAT?!" He said, in a yelling tone.

The Time Jerker then sushed him.

"What are we doing here?" The Time Jerker asked.

"We are here to destroy those three little spiders like Templeton told us to." The Toddler said, in an angry tone.

"And, if I stand calculated, I heard that Captain Man is here with them, along with his daughter." The Time Jerker said, in a calculative tone.

"Okay, okay. Just keep your mouth shut." The Toddler said, in a serious tone as he was fitting the key into the keyhole.

Just as soon as he turned the key into the keyhole, the door began to open.

They then went inside.

 **2:47 A.M.**

"Where are those three spiders at?" The Toddler asked, in a demanding tone.

Then, as they were walking around, the Time Jerker knocked over a vase.

It landed on the floor and broke into pieces.

Cheyenne instantly woke up.

"Dad, someone's in the living room." Cheyenne said, shaking Captain Man awake.

Captain Man got up.

"Come on, Cheyenne. Follow me." Captain Man said, in a whispering tone.

They then crept quietly to the door.

 **2:51 A.M.**

Nellie opened her eyes and saw two villains staring at her.

"Hello, little Nellie. We're here to kidnap you." The Toddler said, in a evil tone.

Nellie then screamed.

Captain Man and Cheyenne came into the room.

Cheyenne turned the living room lights on and they both saw the two villains.

"Well, well, well. Someone lay me down and feed me my bottle." The Toddler said as he strolled around the oxygen tent crib.

Captain Man had an angry look on his face.

"Toddler, leave Nellie alone." Captain Man said as the Time Jerker opened the top to the oxygen tent crib.

"Let me think... NO!" The Toddler said as he opened one of the side doors and grabbed Nellie out of the oxygen tent crib.

Nellie started crying.

"CRY, SPIDER! CRY! Captain Man don't care for you." The Toddler said, in a evil tone as Nellie was crying.

Cheyenne then stormed up to the Toddler.

"What, girl?" The Toddler asked as he was looking up at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne then punched the Toddler in the face. She grabbed Nellie from him before he fell to the floor.

When he hit the floor, he was unconscious.

Cheyenne then snapped her fingers together and the Toddler was gone.

 **2:54 A.M.**

The Time Jerker was near Joy and Aranea, in the nursery.

Aranea opened her blue eyes and saw the Time Jerker, looking directly at her.

"Time's up, spider." The Time Jerker said, intimidating Aranea.

Just as soon as the Time Jerker was about to grab Aranea, Captain Man punched him really hard.

The Time Jerker fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Cheyenne then snapped her fingers and the Time Jerker disappeared.

 **2:57 A.M.**

Nellie was crying really loud.

Cheyenne gave Nellie back to Captain Man.

She then yawned.

"Dad, I'm going back to bed." Cheyenne said as she saw Captain Man rocking Nellie.

"Okay, sweetie." Captain Man said as he was trying to get Nellie back to sleep.

Cheyenne then went back into the bedroom.

Just as soon as Cheyenne went back into the bedroom, Captain Man sat down in the rocking chair, with Nellie in his arms.

He knew that he was really in for a long night.

 **(Wow. So, the Toddler and the Time Jerker were both sent by Templeton to kidnap the three spiders. Thank goodness Captain Man and Cheyenne were there to stop them. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay and please review on it! Prodigy 2005, after you read chapters 13 and this one, review on them separately please and don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You! Love ya😊**


	15. Breakfast Together As A Family

**Author's Note:**

 **Glad you're still tuning in. 16 reviews so far and counting. Anyways, in this scene, Captain Man's going to be cooking breakfast for the whole entire family. I've seen this scene in Man Of The House, which is really good and there was this one YouTube video that inspired me to write this scene. I'll explain in the endnote. Anyways, here's chapter 15.**

 **10:15 A.M.**

Cheyenne woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking and formulated milk on the stove.

The sun was shining brightly through the blinded window.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a hot mess so, she went into the bathroom and straightened her hair with a straightener.

Just as soon as she got done straightening her hair, she heard a voice singing:

Chin up

Chin up

Put a little laughter in your eyes

Grave it

Save it

Until you're feeling otherwise

Wise up, rise up

Make a little smile begin

You'll be on the bright side

Once you're looking upside

Up with your chinny chin

Chin up

Cheyenne looked at the door and saw that Joy was just swinging there, on her silk.

She then came down to Cheyenne.

"See me now?" Joy said.

Cheyenne looked at Joy, who landed in her hands.

"Yes. Good morning. Salutations!" Cheyenne said, in an excited tone.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Joy asked, in an anticipated and excited tone.

"Sure. Who's cooking? It better not be Schwoz. Last time he cooked, my toast was burnt and my bacon was raw." Cheyenne said, in a explaining tone.

Joy stroked Cheyenne's chin.

"Don't worry. Chin up, just like my mother said. Captain Man's going to be cooking breakfast." Joy said, cheering Cheyenne up.

"Good. Let's go!" Cheyenne said, in a excited tone.

Then, they began to walk to the door.

 **10:17 A.M.**

Cheyenne came out, holding Joy in her hands.

"Well, looks like miss sleepyhead decided to finally come out." Schwoz said as he was watching TV.

Captain Man turned away from the pancake skillet for just a minute to look at his daughter.

"Good morning, Cheyenne." Captain Man said as he was flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, Dad." Cheyenne said as she went over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Cheyenne then looked at Joy and Aranea.

"Dad, where's Nellie?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

"She's still sleeping. Would you like to help me with preparing their breakfast?" Captain Man said as he pointed one of his gloved fingers at the three baby bottles that were standing in a pot, on the stove that were nearly ready.

"Sure, Dad. I think they're already done." Cheyenne said as she now got up from where she was sitting and she went over to the stove, now getting the bottles ready to give to the babies.

 **10:20 A.M.**

As Captain Man was almost done with the pancakes, Nellie started crying.

"Nellie, honey. I'm coming." Captain Man said as he now turned the pancake skillet off and went over to the oxygen tent crib.

Just as soon as he got Nellie out of the oxygen tent crib, he came back into the kitchen, holding her and soothing her.

"Nellie, honey. It's okay. You're going to be fed in a minute, I promise." Captain Man said as he was soothing Nellie, trying to get her to calm down.

He then sat down with her, at the kitchen table.

Cheyenne then hatched an idea.

"Dad, I watched this YouTube video twice and I believe that we can do it, except the fact that it'll be about our three spiders. The video I'm showing you is called bottle babies." Cheyenne said as she pulled the video up on her phone and pressed play.

 **10:29 A.M.**

Just as soon as the video ended, Captain Man looked at the two spiders, Joy and Aranea.

"Let's do it. Do you mind if I explain what's going on?" Captain Man said as Nellie was still crying.

"Sure. Schwoz, do you mind being our cameraman?" Cheyenne asked.

Schwoz turned the TV off.

"Sure." Schwoz said.

Then, just before they could get the bottles, Henry came running in as Kid Danger.

"Kid Danger!" Aranea said, excitedly.

Cheyenne then looked at Kid Danger.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked.

"Ray said we had an emergency." Henry said, in an explaining tone.

Then, he looked at the three baby bottles.

"Uh...What are you guys about to do?" Henry asked, in a questionative tone.

"We're about to do a video with Joy, Aranea, and Nellie. We're going to be bottle feeding our girls. Want to help?" Cheyenne said, explaining what Captain Man and her were about to do.

"Sure. What can I do?" Henry said as he was smiling.

"You can bottle feed Aranea." Cheyenne said as she now gave Aranea to Henry to hold.

Schwoz had Ray's phone in his hand, getting the camera ready.

"Girls, do you know what to do?" Cheyenne asked Joy, Aranea, and Nellie.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We know what to do. Isn't that obvious? We ask you for our bottles saying I wan my ba ba." Joy said, in a irritating tone.

Nellie already knew that she had her part down packed.

She had her little hand in her mouth.

"Seems like Nellie's ready." Captain Man said as he looked down at Nellie.

"I guess we all are." Cheyenne said as she held Joy in her arms.

Then, they began to assume their positions and Schwoz began to record.

 **10:31 A.M.**

"I wan my ba ba." Joy and Aranea said together as Nellie was crying.

Cheyenne then started passing the three baby bottles around.

The purple one to her, the aqua blue to Henry, and the pink one to Ray.

Everyone then began to bottle feed the three spiders.

Schwoz closed the camera in on Captain Man and the three spiders.

"So, each of our little girls has a bottle." Captain Man said, explaining.

Then, Schwoz zoomed the camera in on Aranea.

"Aranea, how is it?" Henry asked Aranea as she was sucking her milk.

"It's like I'm drinking a lot of milk." Aranea said as she was suckling.

Then, Schwoz zoomed the camera in on Joy.

"Joy, lie down like you're a baby." Cheyenne said as Joy was standing on all eight of her legs, holding the bottle with both of her hands.

"You know what, Cheyenne?" Captain Man said.

"Yes, Dad?" Cheyenne responded.

"If Joy doesn't want to lay down, then don't make her lie down." Captain Man said as he was still holding Nellie and feeding her.

 **10:37 A.M.**

After the three spiders sucked their bottles dry, Cheyenne, Henry, and Ray placed the bottles onto the table and began to burp them.

"So, what did you think about the bottle feeding, Captain Man?" Schwoz asked as he zoomed the camera in on Captain Man and Nellie.

"I thought it was cute. I'm glad that Nellie and I are together." Captain Man said as he was burping Nellie.

"Okay. Cheyenne, what did you think about the bottle feeding?" Schwoz asked as he zoomed the camera in on Cheyenne and Joy.

"I thought it was cute too. It gave all of us an opportunity to be together as a family." Cheyenne said as she was burping Joy.

"Well, you heard it first, viewers. Seemed like bottle feeding time was the best time to come together as a family. Hope you guys liked our video and we can't wait to hear from you. Bye." Schwoz said.

Then, he pressed the end recording button.

 **(Aw. This is so cute. So, the YouTube video I mentioned... Bottle Babies. So cute but, kind of stupid. I would like to know what your favorite part of this chapter was. Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Please review! Prodigy 2005, after you review this chapter, please post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. You get me worried when you don't do that so, please do that for me. I hope to see you in chapter 16! Love ya😊**


	16. Playtime, Nellie

**11:25 A.M.**

As everyone was relaxing, a sound notification on Ray's phone went off.

Henry was the first to look at it.

"Hey, guys!" Henry said, in a exciting tone as they were watching Blue's Clue's on Nick Junior.

"What is it, Henry?" Cheyenne asked as she was beside Captain Man, holding Joy.

"24 views on our latest video so far, 25 likes, and 16 comments." Henry said.

"Wow. This is so cool." Cheyenne said, in an excited tone.

Nellie then looked at Captain Man, with a look of concern on her face.

Captain Man looked down at Nellie.

"Nellie, honey. What's the matter?" Captain Man asked, in a soothing tone as he saw tears rolling down Nellie's face.

Aranea then looked at Nellie.

"I think she wants to play, Daddy." Aranea said, in a informative tone.

Captain Man then looked at Nellie.

"It's okay, honey. We'll go play. Just hold on for a second." Captain Man said as he now got up and went over to the nursery, with Nellie in his arms.

 **11:27 A.M.**

Just as soon as Captain Man got over there, he sat down on the rug with Nellie in his arms.

He then got the pink rattle out of the toy box.

"Nellie, honey. Do you want to play with your rattle?" Captain Man said as he began to shake the rattle.

This time, when Captain Man shook the rattle, Nellie didn't laugh. She cried.

Captain Man stopped shaking the rattle.

"Nellie, honey. What's the matter?" Captain Man said as he was soothing Nellie.

Nellie couldn't even stop crying.

"Do you want to play a game?" Captain Man asked.

Nellie then stopped crying and shook her head yes.

"Okay. Would you like to play peekaboo?" Captain Man asked.

Nellie then made a squealing in delight sound.

"I'll take that as a yes Dada." Captain Man said.

He then placed Nellie onto his lap.

"Okay, Nellie. Where's Dada?" He said as he covered his eyes with both of his hands.

Nellie looked around for a moment.

"Here's Dada!" Captain Man said as he uncovered his eyes and looked at Nellie.

Nellie started laughing.

"Honey, do you want me to do it again?" Captain Man asked, smiling at Nellie.

Nellie shook her head yes.

"Nellie, where's Dada now?" He said as he covered his eyes again.

Nellie looked around in worry.

"Here I am, Nellie." Captain Man said, in a reassuring tone as he saw that Nellie was just about to cry.

Nellie then laughed.

Then, Captain Man began to repeat what he was doing, making sure that Nellie knew that he was there for her.

 **(Aw. So cute. Playing peekaboo is a really fun game to play, especially with babies that are the same age as Nellie. What did you think about this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! I hope that you can review on it! Prodigy 2005, listen to me, after you've reviewed chapters 15 and 16, I need you to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. You also need to listen to what these Author's Notes say at the end of each chapter, Prodigy 2005. I really would like to roleplay again. Please do that for me. Review and post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Please do that for me. You are really getting me worried now. Thanks😊**


	17. Nap Time For The Spiders

**1:00 PM**

Just as soon as they were watching **Oswald** , Aranea and Nellie began to yawn.

Captain Man looked at the two yawning spiders.

"Aranea? Nellie? Are you two okay?" Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

"We're just... (yawn)...tired, Daddy." Aranea said, speaking on the behalf of her and Nellie.

Captain Man looked at his daughter Cheyenne, who was curled up right beside him and she was asleep.

He then smiled.

"Okay, girls. I'll go put you down in your cradle and I'll then come back and get Joy." Captain Man said as he got up from where he was sitting at, picked Aranea and Nellie up, and carried them over to the nursery.

When he got over there, he placed Aranea down into the cradle very gently, tucked her in, and kissed her on her forehead.

He then walked very quietly out of the nursery.

 **1:02 PM**

Once he did that, he then placed Nellie down into the oxygen tent crib and did the same thing that he did to Aranea.

When he got back into the living room, Joy looked directly at him.

"Where are my two sisters? What did you do to them?" Joy asked as she was frantically looking around for Aranea and Nellie.

Captain Man knelt down to Joy and placed his right hand around her.

"Joy, honey, listen to me. I didn't do anything to Aranea and Nellie. They were tired." Captain Man said, in a soothing and explaining tone.

He then looked at his watch.

"Come on, Joy. I think it's time that you take a nap as well." Captain Man said as he extended his hand out, trying to get Joy to climb on board.

Joy then turned away from him, with her back turned and she crossed her arms.

"No. There's no way that I am going to take a nap. I'm not tired!" Joy said, in a refusing tone.

Just when she said that, she yawned.

"Joy, you are getting tired. I heard you yawn. Taking a nap will do you some good." Captain Man said as Joy, once again, yawned.

Joy then looked up at the superhero.

"Daddy?" Joy said as she crawled and got on board.

Captain Man then looked at Joy.

"Yes, honey?" Captain Man responded, in a compassionate tone.

"Where's my pacifier? I want my pacifier." Joy said as she was about to cry.

Captain Man then looked around and found Joy's pacifier on the kitchen table.

He walked over to the kitchen table and picked it up.

He situated Joy in his arms.

"Here's your pacifier, Joy." Captain Man said as he began to place the rubber nipple of the paci into her mouth.

Once Joy felt the rubber of the pacifier hit her mouth, she immediately began to suckle.

As she was sucking on her pacifier, Joy began to close her eyes.

Captain Man then carried Joy over to the nursery and he placed her in the cradle, right next to Aranea.

He then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie." Captain Man whispered as he began to go quietly out of the nursery.

When Captain Man got back into the living room, he sat down on the opposite couch from his daughter and Schwoz.

Just as he was continuing to watch **Oswald** , he began to slowly fall into a deep sleep.

 **(Aw. So, Joy was acting really crabby and cranky because she didn't want to take a nap but, when she got her pacifier, she began to calm down and fall asleep. What was your most favorite cute part? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, check out me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Please review! She's really deserves it! She's a great friend to me and I hope she does realize that. She's like a sister to me and I love her! Prodigy 2005, I hope that you're listening to me and I hope you can post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. You see, when I PM you back, you're supposed to PM me back. I hope you do take these good pieces of advice that I'm giving you, Prodigy 2005 and apply them to what we do. Also, Prodigy 2005, this is a quadruple chapter post so, after you review the four chapters separately, please post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	18. Joy's Nightmare

**(The scene takes place an hour and a half into the nap)**

"N-No...please... No!" Joy whimpered, in her sleep as she tossed and turned in the cradle, kicking Aranea accidentally.

She was having a nightmare that seemed to be endless and inescapable.

She dreamed that her and her sisters were being chased by Templeton.

Templeton was licking his lips hungrily.

He grabbed Nellie first and gulped her down.

He then realized that he was still hungry so, he continued chasing her and Aranea.

Just as they were running, without warning, Templeton snatched Aranea with his massive claws and ate the blonde-haired gray-blue spider.

His stomach was still growling so, he then continued to chase her.

Joy realized that there was nowhere to run.

She then stood there and watched as Templeton came closer and closer to her.

Just as Templeton was about to get her, Joy then woke up from the nightmare, with a gasp of air.

She stared into the darkness.

"T-TEMPLETON, GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY SISTERS! D-DADDY! SAVE ME!" Joy said, screaming and crying.

As Captain Man was sleeping, he heard someone scream for him.

The lights were on in the living room and the kitchen but, in the nursery, it was dark.

He heard the screaming and crying coming from the nursery.

He got up from where he was sleeping at and he ran over to the nursery.

Just as soon as he got over to the nursery, he immediately turned the lights on.

When he turned the lights on, he saw Joy, crying and shaking, like she was paranoid.

He came over to her.

"Joy, honey. What's the matter?" Captain Man asked as he took her out of the cradle and was now holding her.

Joy then looked up at her Daddy, with tears in her eyes.

"T-Templeton...It's Templeton! He's going to get me! M-Make him go away, Daddy!" She said as Captain Man was comforting her.

Captain Man looked around.

"Joy, honey. Listen to me. Templeton's not here, okay? We defeated him, remember?" Captain Man said, reassuring Joy that Templeton wasn't here with them.

Joy looked around frantically.

"A-Are you sure?" Joy said as her hands clutched onto Captain Man's chest.

Captain Man looked around again.

"I'm sure, honey. I know what'll make you feel better." Captain Man said, now getting an idea on how to calm Joy down.

Joy lifted her head, revealing her puffy, tear-streaked face.

"W-What?" She said as she sniffled.

"How about if we can watch cartoons? I mean... You would like to?" Captain Man suggested, rewording his context.

She then blushed.

"Dad, it's okay. You can watch them too. It wouldn't be embarrassing." Joy said, in a reassuring tone.

Captain Man then carried Joy over into the living room.

When he sat back down, he got the remote and turned the TV back on and Captain Man and Joy began to watch **The Rugrats**.

 **(Wow. So, Joy had a nightmare about Templeton getting to her and her sisters. She must be worried so bad about something. Thank goodness Captain Man woke up from his nap to rescue Joy. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Also, continue to read me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! We'll be updating a chapter of that soon! Prodigy 2005, if you're listening, listen to what I have to say. I want you to do me a favor. You'll be reviewing separately on all 4 chapters, I think, and, after that, I need you to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. I hope you do that for me because you get me worried if you forget to do that everyday so, please sister. Love you😊**


	19. Fern And Wilbur Come To Visit

**2:45 PM**

As they were all watching TV, there was a knock and a snorting at the door.

"I'll answer it." Cheyenne said as she got up from where she was sitting at and was now heading over to the door.

When she opened the door, she found a red-haired girl that had her hair up in a ponytail. The girl was dressed in springtime attire, a beautiful light blue and white dress. She also had white tennis shoes on.

She also had a pink springtime pig, standing right next to her.

"Fern." Cheyenne said as she hugged the girl.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Fern said as she hugged her best friend.

"What brought you here, Fern?" Cheyenne asked, in an interrogative tone.

"Wilbur told me that Nellie was in trouble." Fern said.

 _A pig talking? This can't be possible unless, of course, you have an animal translator._ Cheyenne said to herself.

Captain Man came walking over to the open door.

"Cheyenne, sweetie? Who is this?" Captain Man asked as he stared at Fern.

"Dad, this is my friend, Fern and her pig, Wilbur. Fern and Wilbur, this is my father Captain Man." Cheyenne said, introducing her friend, Fern to Captain Man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Fern said as she extended her hand out to Captain Man.

Captain Man and Fern started to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fern. Would you and your pig like to come inside and see Nellie?" Captain Man said, in a insisting tone.

"Sure. Come on, Wilbur." Fern said as she and Wilbur were now heading inside.

 **2:47 PM**

Joy looked as she saw the pig right in front of her.

"Look, I know you're a pig but, you're not allowed in here." Joy said, in a mean tone.

"Joy, that is not how you talk to a pig. Talk to him right. Give him some respect. He's Mr. Zuckerman's some, terrific, radiant, humble pig." Cheyenne said, semi scolding her.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur." Joy said.

"That's okay. You're a really pretty spider." Wilbur said, in a flirtatious tone.

Joy then blushed.

"So, Cheyenne?" Fern said.

"Yes, Fern?" Cheyenne responded.

"Can we go see Nellie?" Fern asked.

"Sure." Cheyenne said as she and Fern were now going over to the oxygen tent crib.

Wilbur and Joy looked at each other.

"Would you like to go see my baby sister?" Joy asked, in a suggestive tone.

"Sure." Wilbur said as Joy shot a string of silk and she went flying into the air.

Wilbur walked over to where Cheyenne, Captain Man, and Fern were.

 **2:49 PM**

Wilbur stood on his two hind legs so that he could see Nellie.

He pressed his two front legs against the glass of the oxygen tent crib.

As that was happening, Nellie was waking up from her nap and when she saw the pig staring at her, she started crying.

Captain Man opened the top to the oxygen tent crib, reached in there, got Nellie, and brought her up out of the oxygen tent crib.

"Shh. Shh. Nellie, honey. It's okay. What's the matter? You don't like the pig?" Captain Man said as he was holding Nellie, trying to calm her down.

Nellie then screamed.

Cheyenne looked at Fern.

"I think you should go." Cheyenne said.

Fern and Wilbur then began to walk towards the door.

Then, they left.

 **(Wow. So, Fern and her pig, Wilbur came to visit. Wilbur and Joy really like each other, don't you? I think so too. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, after you review this chapter, please respond to the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	20. Aranea And Captain Man

**2:55 PM**

Aranea sat on the coffee table, in the living room, watching cartoons.

Ray and Henry were in the kitchen, talking and discussing about dinner.

As Aranea sat there, with all eight legs laid out like she was dying, she felt something.

A feeling that wasn't there before. It was a feeling of sadness.

Joy and Nellie were starting to realize it too.

"Aranea, what's wrong?" Joy asked, in a compassionate tone as Nellie placed her little hand on Aranea's shoulder.

Aranea looked at both of her sisters and tears were beginning to bubble up.

"ARANEA, ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Joy said, now yelling at Aranea.

Aranea then laid her head down and cried out in frustration and guilt.

Ray and Henry watched as Joy continued to yell at Aranea.

"You want me to go calm Aranea down?" Henry asked.

"I'll calm Aranea down. Henry, you calm Joy down." Ray said as he got up from where he was sitting at.

"Sure." Henry said, now getting up from where he was sitting at.

Both of the heroes went over to the three spiders.

 **2:56 PM**

Nellie was hugging Aranea, trying to calm her down when Captain Man and Kid Danger came over to the three spiders.

"Girls, what's going on?" Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

"Aranea's crying for no apparent reason. She won't even tell me what's going on." Joy said, in an explaining tone.

Then, Henry had an idea.

"Ray, why don't I keep an eye on Joy and Nellie while you go and talk to Aranea?" Henry said, in a suggestive tone.

Captain Man then looked at Nellie.

He wasn't for sure if he should let Henry take care of Nellie. Besides, Cheyenne could keep a better eye on Nellie.

"Cheyenne, can you take care of Nellie?" Captain Man asked her.

"Sure, Dad." Cheyenne said as she picked Nellie up off of the coffee table and held her in her arms.

Henry was surprised.

"Ray, how come you won't let me take care of Nellie?" Henry asked as he looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne was the one who named her and I can trust my daughter with Nellie. But, since the situation is getting a whole lot worse, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on Joy." Captain Man said, in an explaining tone as he began to kneel down to Aranea.

Henry then sighed.

"Fine. I'll take care of Joy." Henry said as he now began to pick the purple-haired spider up.

 **2:58 PM**

Since both of the sidekicks were doing as they were told, Captain Man could focus on Aranea.

He picked the blonde haired spider up and carried her into the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen with her, he sat down at the kitchen table and held Aranea up to his shoulder.

"Aranea, honey. What's the matter? You can tell me what it is that's bothering you. Are you worried about someone?" Captain Man said as he started rubbing Aranea's back, trying to calm her down.

Aranea nodded her head yes and continued crying.

Captain Man continued rubbing her back.

"Who are you worried about, Aranea?" Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

Aranea then came back out.

"About you and Nellie." Aranea said.

Captain Man placed Aranea onto the table.

He grabbed Aranea's hand and placed hers into his.

"Listen, Aranea, honey. You don't need to be worried about me. I'm fine. I'm indestructible. I'll always be here for you and your sisters. About Nellie, I'm worried about her too. She'll be fine in a few days. Just know, Aranea, that I love you and you can always talk to me when you need to." Captain Man said as he was helping Aranea dry her tears.

She then gave him a great big hug.

Henry then came into the kitchen with Joy.

 **(Aw. That was so cute. Ray couldn't trust Henry with Nellie. Is Captain Man being way too overprotective of Nellie? Please tell me in your review. So, Captain Man had to help Aranea out. What did you like about this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to review on me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay. Prodigy 2005, if you're reading this, please review on these 4 chapters separately and after you do that, please OH PLEASE don't forget to respond to the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	21. Nellie Has An Accident

**3:02 PM**

As Cheyenne was sitting there, holding Nellie, she looked at the brunette haired spider and realized that Nellie was trying to do something.

She was scrunting and grunting.

"Henry?" Cheyenne said as she kept her eyes on Nellie.

Henry came into the living room.

"What is it, Cheyenne?" Henry asked as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"There's something wrong with Nellie." Cheyenne said, in a concerned tone.

Henry took a minute to listen to Nellie's scrunting and grunting.

He then looked at Cheyenne, with a concerned look on his face.

"Would you excuse me?" Henry said as he got up from where he was sitting at.

Then, he walked into the kitchen.

Ray saw him coming in.

"Henry, what's going on?" Ray asked, in a concerned tone.

Henry then looked back into the living room.

"It's Nellie. She's trying to do something but, she needs help." Henry said, in a concerned tone.

Captain Man then got up from the kitchen table.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Aranea asked, in a wondering and worried tone.

Captain Man then looked at Aranea.

"Don't worry, Aranea. I have to go and help Nellie. I'll be back before you know it." Captain Man said, in a reassuring tone.

He then went out of the kitchen.

 **3:03 PM**

When he got into the living room, he saw Nellie reaching out for him.

He came over to Cheyenne and knelt down beside her so that he could get to Nellie.

"Nellie, honey. What's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he looked at Nellie.

Cheyenne then realized that both of Nellie's hands were extending out, reaching for the person that she wants.

"Dad, I think that Nellie wants to hold both of your hands." Cheyenne said as she looked down at Nellie.

Nellie's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears.

"Nellie, honey. Don't worry. I'm right here. I'm going to help you." Captain Man said as he quickly grabbed both of her hands and held them in his.

 **3:06 PM**

As they were sitting there, waiting, Cheyenne felt something wet.

She looked down and saw a brown creamy liquid leaking from Nellie's diaper.

Nellie started crying.

As Nellie was crying, Jasper came in.

"Hey, guys." Jasper said as he ran over to Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked at Jasper.

"Son, now's not the time. Can you go wait in that room until Henry says it's okay for you to come out?" Captain Man asked.

"Uh...sure, Captain." Jasper said.

Ray groaned as Jasper went into the bedroom.

He then focused back on Nellie.

"Shh. Nellie, honey. It's okay. It was an accident. I'm not mad at you, neither is Cheyenne. Was you afraid to tell us that you had to go?" Captain Man said, reassuring Nellie.

Nellie shook her head yes.

Cheyenne then dipped one of her fingers into the brown creamy liquid.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing?" Henry asked as Cheyenne was about to taste it.

"I'm going to see what this is." Cheyenne said as she placed the dipped finger into her mouth.

Just as she felt that eerie poop taste touch her tongue, she spat it out.

"Realized what it was, Cheyenne?" Henry said.

"Yes. Nellie has diarrhea which means one of us has to change her diaper." Cheyenne said, explaining what was going on.

Henry placed both of his hands up.

"There's no way I'm planning to change a diaper ever again. When Piper was born, my parents put me in charge of diaper duty." Henry said.

Captain Man then took Nellie from Cheyenne and awkwardly held her as it was still dripping a little bit from her diaper.

"Well, I was planning to change Nellie's diaper since I'm just so in love with this baby. Besides, it's been some time since I've changed my daughter's diapers and it was fun doing that, seeing what my special baby girl had in surprise for me." Captain Man said as he was petting Nellie and placing a hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

Cheyenne blushed.

"Dad, do you mind if I help you since you helped me when I was a baby?" Cheyenne asked as she looked up at her Dad.

"Sure, Cheyenne." Captain Man said.

Then, Cheyenne got up from where she was sitting at and both the superhero and his daughter walked together, over to the nursery.

 **3:09 PM**

Henry went over to the nursery and watched as Captain Man and Cheyenne were having fun, changing Nellie's diaper.

"Can I help?" Henry asked as he came in between the father daughter duo.

"Sure, Henry. Can you get the wipes for me? I think Captain Dad forgot a spot." Cheyenne said.

Ray was laughing.

"Nice one, daughter." Captain Man said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." Cheyenne said.

Henry gave her the wipes.

"Thank you, Henry. Would you like to help me out with the next part?" Cheyenne asked as she was wiping the extra stuff off of Nellie's tushie.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Henry asked.

"Place these dirty wipes into that disposable trashcan and then, tell Dad to get the shrinkerizer and a clean diaper." Cheyenne said as she gave Henry the dirty wipes.

"Yes, boss." Henry said.

He then placed the dirty wipes into the disposable trashcan and he and Ray went out of the room together.

They arrived back with the shrinkerizer.

Captain Man opened up one of the changing table's drawers and found a diaper that had pink stenciled bunnies on it.

He laid it out on the changing table, a distance from Nellie.

Just after he did that, he pulled the trigger and a yellow beam came out, now shrinking the diaper to spider size.

Once the diaper was down to spider size, Ray, Cheyenne, and Henry were helping with putting the diaper on around Nellie's waist and bottom.

Just as soon as they got through, Nellie was squealing a very delightful squeal.

She began to reach out for Captain Man.

Captain Man took her into his arms.

"Who's a happy baby? Who's a happy baby?" Captain Man said as he stroked Nellie underneath her chin.

Nellie squealed in delight.

"Looks like Ray can't get enough of Nellie." Henry said, watching Captain Man play with Nellie.

"Yeah. I think that they'll be the best of friends." Cheyenne said.

Then, she gave Henry a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for, Cheyenne?" Henry asked.

"Because I love you." Cheyenne said as Jasper was leaving again.

 **(Aw. That was so so cute. Way too cute, to be exact. Nellie thought that everyone would be mad at her but, they weren't. I especially loved the ending part between Captain Man and Nellie. What was your most favorite part? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to read me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, if you're listening, after you read all 4 chapters and review them separately, please don't forget to respond to our roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Please do that for me. Thanks😊**


	22. Having Fun

**3:15 PM**

As Ray, Cheyenne and Henry were busy with the three spiders, a young blonde haired nurse came walking into the room.

Ray, Cheyenne and Henry all looked up at her.

"Hi, I'm nurse Rachelle. Would you all like to be interested in coming to our activity center? We have a whole lot of fun things planned for the patients and their families here at Swellview Memorial Hospital?" Rachelle asked, in a friendly tone.

Captain Man then looked at Cheyenne and the three spiders.

Joy was jumping up and down in excitement, Aranea was doing a happy dance and Nellie was squealing in delight.

"I don't see why not. Besides, Nellie could make some new friends. Isn't that right, Nellie?" Captain Man said as he was holding Nellie.

Nellie squealed in delight.

"That's great. Also, in there, you can walk around while the kids are having fun. You can also connect with your age group. Well, follow me." Rachelle said, in a explaining tone.

Just before they were about to leave, Captain Man went over to the nursery and grabbed the diaper bag that had Nellie's, Joy's and Aranea's baby stuff in it.

Then, he came back into the living room.

"Well, I'm ready to go. Come on, girls and Kid Danger. We're going to have some fun." Captain Man said as Cheyenne was holding Joy, Henry was holding Aranea and he was holding Nellie.

Then, they left the room, leaving Schwoz by himself.

 **3:25 PM**

When they got there, the whole activity center was an indoor playground. Some of the patients that were there were Cheyenne's age while others looked like they were all elementary schoolers.

They walked over to a picnic table and sat down together.

"So, what's the plan?" Henry asked as he was holding Aranea.

"Well, Henry, what do you think? This is a huge playground after all and besides, we can go walk around together or go climb that big rock wall." Cheyenne said as she was holding Joy.

Henry then looked at Captain Man.

"Ray, can Cheyenne and I go walk around?" Henry asked as he got up and placed Aranea down onto the wooden picnic table.

"Sure. As long as I can see you two." Captain Man said as Cheyenne got up and placed Joy onto the picnic table.

Then, Henry and Cheyenne began to walk hand in hand together.

Just as soon as they left, Joy was furious.

"So, what can we do? We can't just sit here!" Joy said, in a furious tone.

Captain Man then began to think of a plan.

"Maybe you girls can take Nellie to go play but, you have to be careful. I don't want nothing bad to happen to my Nellie." Captain Man said, in a cautious tone.

Joy and Aranea then grabbed both of Nellie's hands.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll make sure that Nellie is safe." Aranea said.

Captain Man then smiled.

"Have fun, girls." Captain Man said as the three spiders jumped down off of the table.

Once the three spiders left, he took his phone out and began to listen to music.

 **3:35 PM**

As Joy and Aranea were having fun, playing on the teeter totter, Nellie stood there and just watched as a whole lot was going on.

As she was standing there, a young brown haired girl came walking up to Nellie.

"Hi. I'm Bridgette. Are you alone, little spider?" Bridgette said as she saw Nellie.

Nellie shook her head yes.

Bridgette knelt down to Nellie.

Nellie was shaking.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Bridgette said, in a reassuring tone as she began to pick the little baby spider up and hold her.

 **3:49 PM**

As Nellie was being held by Bridgette, she realized how far she was away from her Daddy.

Tears were beginning to form in Nellie's eyes.

She then couldn't take it anymore so, she burst out crying.

Bridgette looked down at the crying spider.

"Aw. What's wrong, little spider?" Bridgette asked Nellie.

Nellie looked up at the girl who had glasses.

"I...wan...my...Dada." Nellie said, in her cute spider voice.

"Who's your Daddy, little spider? Is it that superhero who is sitting at the picnic table, with headphones in his ears?" Bridgette asked Nellie.

Nellie shook her head yes.

"Dada... Dada." Nellie said as she began to reach out for her Daddy.

Bridgette then got up.

"Don't worry, little spider. I'll take you over to your Daddy." Bridgette said, in a compassionate tone.

She then began to walk Nellie over to where Captain Man was.

 **3:51 PM**

Captain Man was laid back, listening to his music when Bridgette and Nellie came over.

Bridgette then tapped Captain Man on his shoulder.

Captain Man looked up and saw the girl.

He turned his music off and took his headphones out of his ears.

"What is it, little girl?" Captain Man said as he sat up and looked at the girl.

"Is this little spider yours?" Bridgette asked as she held Nellie out.

Captain Man cupped both of his hands around Nellie and began to get her from the girl.

"Yes. She is mine. Thank you, little girl. I was so worried about her. Where was she?" Captain Man said as he was holding Nellie and comforting her.

"She was standing over there, in the middle by herself." Bridgette said, in a explaining tone.

"Thanks." Captain Man said.

"You're welcome. Do you need me to find the other two?" Bridgette asked, in a wondering tone.

"I'm sure I can find them but, thank you though." Captain Man said as he was holding Nellie.

Then, Bridgette walked away.

Captain Man watched as Joy and Aranea were having fun on the teeter totter and he then went over to where they were.

Aranea looked up.

"Hi, Daddy." Aranea said as she was holding on.

"Hi, Aranea. Are you two having fun?" Captain Man asked.

"Sure are. Now, leave." Joy said, in a rude tone.

"Joy?" Captain Man said, now with his arms crossed.

"What?" Joy said.

"That is no way to talk to your Daddy." Captain Man said.

Then, he looked at his watch.

"I think Playtime's over for you." Captain Man said as he knelt down and grabbed Joy.

Aranea looked up.

"What about me, Daddy?" Aranea asked, in a innocent tone.

"Keep having fun, Aranea." Captain Man said, in a energetic tone.

She then shot a string of silk and swung herself onto his arm.

She climbed up onto his right shoulder.

Captain Man then carried all three of the spiders back over to where he was sitting at.

He placed Joy and Aranea on the table and then sat down, with little baby Nellie in his arms.

He then reached into the diaper bag and pulled out the pink rattle from before, now shaking it and Nellie began to laugh.

 **(Aw. That was so cute. Especially the ending scene and the Bridgette and Nellie scene. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay and review! Prodigy 2005, I will be updating at least 2 to 3 chapters so that you'll have more to review on. Plus, I hope you do post your response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	23. Dinner Together

**4:55 PM**

When they got back into Nellie's room, Cheyenne found Schwoz sprawled about on the couch.

"Schwoz, are you okay?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

Schwoz then sat up on the couch.

"I'm fine just tired." Schwoz said as he was yawning.

"Well, Schwoz, you need to go to lie down." Captain Man said.

Schwoz then got up and went into the bedroom.

"So, what's for dinner?" Henry asked, in wonder.

Cheyenne looked at her Daddy.

"Well, we could order some ribs but, maybe we could get something different. Cheyenne, what do you want to eat?" Captain Man asked as he now was looking at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne then began to think of a dinner idea.

"How about we have a fruit salad for dinner, Dad? Besides, the spiders can have some mushed up strawberries and bananas." Cheyenne said, in a suggestive tone.

Captain Man began to ponder about that idea.

 _Cheyenne can come up with the best dinner ideas. Just last week, her and I were eating spaghetti together. Maybe I should make her in charge of dinner planning._ Captain Man said to himself as he watched his daughter and Henry get the fruits that they were going to need to fix their fruit salad and the spiders's food out of the refrigerator.

"Dad, do you mind helping me prepare their food?" Cheyenne asked.

Captain Man came over to her.

"Sure, sweetie." Captain Man said as he got the fruit masher and the blender out.

Then, together, Captain Man, Cheyenne and Henry worked together to prepare dinner.

 **5:01 PM**

Just as soon as they got through with blending and making, dinner was done.

Cheyenne, Captain Man and Henry went over to the kitchen table with all three of the spiders.

They then sat down.

"Ew. What is this?" Joy asked as she looked at her mashed up strawberries and bananas.

"It's mushed up strawberries and bananas." Cheyenne said.

Joy looked at it again.

"There's no way I'm eating that." Joy said, crossing her arms.

Cheyenne then got a little spoonful of it.

"Joy, it's good. Watch. Mmm. That sure is good." Cheyenne said as she fed herself a little bit of it.

Joy then got the spoon from Cheyenne and began to spoonfeed herself.

Cheyenne was right. It was good.

Joy continued to eat it.

As that was happening, Henry fed Aranea a little too much and Aranea now had some on her face.

She was crying.

Captain Man looked over at Aranea.

"Aranea, honey. Don't cry. It's okay. I'll go get you something to dry your face off." Captain Man said, in a soothing tone.

He then went to go get a rag.

When he got back, he wetted it and brung it over to where Aranea was.

She then screamed.

"Aranea, shhh. It's okay. I'm right here. We're going to get through this, I promise." Captain Man said as he gently began to wipe up the mushed strawberries and bananas off of Aranea's face.

When Aranea opened her eyes, she could see again.

She then hugged Captain Man and Captain Man hugged her back.

 **(Aw. That was cute. Although Joy refused, she decided to try it. She thought it would taste terrible but, it didn't. What was your most favorite part? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to review and read me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay. Prodigy 2005, I hope you do review on this chapter and the chapter before it and I hope you do post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	24. The Magic Bullet

**8:30 PM**

Captain Man was in the kitchen, fixing the spiders a bottle of milk.

Henry and Cheyenne were in the living room, talking.

Nellie was in her oxygen tent crib and when she saw Captain Man, she made a squealing noise.

Captain Man turned around from the stove and saw Nellie looking at him.

He then went over to Nellie.

"Promise me you won't tell your sisters." Captain Man said, in a whispering tone.

Nellie nodded silently.

Then, Captain Man turned around to look at the stove.

"I have to go back again, Nellie." Captain Man said as he was looking at the pot that all three of the baby bottles were in.

Nellie had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey. No worries. I'll be back with you, Nellie. I promise." Captain Man said, in a soothing tone as Nellie was about to start crying.

Then, he went back into the kitchen.

 **8:33 PM**

Just as soon as Captain Man got through capping the bottles and shaking the formula, he came into the living room.

"Well, it's about time. Joy wouldn't keep her mouth shut." Henry said, in a irritating tone.

Then, Captain Man placed along three of the baby bottles onto the coffee table.

Just after he did that, he heard Nellie crying.

"Hold on, Nellie, honey. I'm coming." Captain Man said as he now started walking over to the oxygen tent crib.

 **8:35 PM**

As Captain Man, Cheyenne and Henry were bottle feeding the spiders, Aranea began to fall asleep.

"Ray, look at Aranea. She's falling asleep." Henry said, in a whispering tone.

Captain Man then looked at Nellie and Aranea, who were falling asleep.

"I think this did the magic trick." Captain Man said as he smiled at the two sleeping spiders.

"Where's Joy?" Henry asked.

Cheyenne then looked down and saw that Joy was asleep too, still suckling.

"She's asleep." Cheyenne said, in a whispering tone.

Then, Cheyenne, Captain Man and Henry looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Henry asked, in a whispering tone.

Captain Man then looked down at Nellie.

"We quietly take the bottles out of their mouths and we then gently carry them to bed, without waking them." Captain Man said, in an explaining and whispering tone.

Then, very gently, they began to take the bottles out of the spiders's mouths and just as they were placing the bottles onto the coffee table, Nellie was about to fall off of Captain Man's leg.

"Ray?" Henry said.

When Henry said that, Captain Man noticed Nellie and he caught her just in time.

Henry and Cheyenne both carried Aranea and Joy over to the nursery and gently placed them into the cradle.

Then, they tiptoed very quietly out of the nursery and back into the living room.

 **8:45 PM**

Captain Man was still sitting on the couch, holding Nellie in his arms.

Henry looked at him.

"Ray, are you that worried about Nellie?" Henry asked as Captain Man was rocking Nellie.

Captain Man looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm that worried about her." Captain Man said.

 **8:51 PM**

Captain Man got up from the couch and walked over to the oxygen tent crib, holding Nellie in his arms.

Putting Nellie to bed was hard but, Captain Man knew that his little Nellie would be safe for the night.

He gently placed Nellie inside the oxygen tent crib and tucked her in.

He then gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Nellie." Captain Man said as he began to walk away from the oxygen tent crib.

 **(Aw. That was so sweet. So, feeding the spiders milk did the trick. It put them right to sleep. I especially loved the scene between Captain Man and Nellie. What was your most favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you do review this chapter and the next one and I hope you do post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	25. Nellie's Diagnosis

**9:00 A.M.**

 **Monday**

Schwoz woke up to the sound of pure silence, which meant that something was wrong.

Just when he about to walk into the kitchen, he noticed something different about Nellie.

She had all eight of her legs out, reaching in the air.

She was crying really loud.

Schwoz then ran into the bedroom.

When he got in there, he noticed that Ray was still asleep.

He was now shaking Captain Man awake.

"Ray?! Ray, get up! There's something wrong with Nellie!" Schwoz said, shaking Captain Man awake.

Captain Man then woke up.

"Schwoz, what did you say?" Captain Man said as he was rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.

"There's something wrong with Nellie!" Schwoz said, in a concerned tone.

Just when Captain Man heard Nellie's name, he immediately got out of bed and went with Schwoz into the living room.

 **9:03 A.M.**

Captain Man paced around the living room, with the paralyzed spider in his arms.

She was crying really loud.

"Nellie, honey. It's okay. I'm here. What's the matter, honey?" Captain Man said as he was comforting Nellie.

Then, he knew what to do.

"Schwoz, look after the spiders while I'm gone." Captain Man said as he gave Nellie to Schwoz.

"Ray, where are you going?" Schwoz said as Captain Man got the keys to the Man Van.

"I have to get Cheyenne from school. I'm quite worried she might panic." Captain Man said as he went out the door.

 **An hour later...**

 **10:03 A.M.**

Cheyenne and Captain Man came into the room.

He placed the keys onto the coffee table and grabbed Nellie from Schwoz.

"Dad, what do you want me to do?" Cheyenne asked, in a concerned tone.

"Do you remember Dr. Bear?" Captain Man asked Cheyenne as he was comforting Nellie.

"Yeah. He's the one who saved my life when I was five. Why?" Cheyenne said, in a wondering tone.

"He might know what's wrong with Nellie." Captain Man said as he was comforting Nellie.

"Okay, okay, Dad. I'll go get him." Cheyenne said.

Then, she teleported out of the room.

 **10:06 A.M.**

Cheyenne teleported back into the room with an Indian doctor.

His black hair was up in Indian braids. He was wearing a white doctor's coat, dark blue scrubs and white tennis shoes.

He came over to where Captain Man was holding Nellie.

"Captain Man, let's place Nellie right here on the kitchen table." Dr. Bear said.

Captain Man placed Nellie onto the kitchen table.

Nellie cried louder.

"Nellie, honey. It's okay. I'm right here with you. This doctor is not going to hurt you. He's going to help you." Captain Man said, in a soothing tone.

Nellie looked at the Indian doctor.

"I'll go ahead and start examining Nellie." Dr. Bear said.

He then began to examine the paralyzed spider.

 **10:10 A.M.**

"I know what this is!" Dr. Bear said, after he examined Nellie.

"You do, Dr. Bear?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes. I remember one of my people getting paralyzed like this spider did." Dr. Bear explained as Captain Man was now back to holding and comforting Nellie.

"Can you tell us what it is? Please? I'd like to know so that I can help out my Nellie." Captain Man said as he continued to love on his Nellie.

"She has... Polio." Dr. Bear said.

 **(Wow. In real life, Dr. Bear was the one that saved my life that was endangered by a tumor that had cancer cells in it. He was the one that performed my surgery on my tumor and got it removed. Captain Man certainly loves Nellie, doesn't he? I think he's so in love with little Nellie. What was your most favorite part? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, I hope you're enjoying this story so far and I hope you review. Also, don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	26. Nellie's Back!

**10:15 A.M.**

"Is Polio curable?" Cheyenne asked as Captain Man was cradling Nellie in his arms.

"It is curable. We have an advanced vaccine that will get rid of Polio within a few hours." Dr. Bear explained.

"So, where is it, Dr. Bear?" Captain Man asked as he was holding Nellie.

"It's in the lab next door. I'll go get it." Dr. Bear said.

Then, he went out of the room.

 **10:16 A.M.**

Dr. Bear came back with the vaccine that was in a needle syringe. The liquid was clear like water.

Dr. Bear approached Captain Man and Nellie.

"How is this going to work?" Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

"We inject this into Nellie's spine which, of course will help the nervous system get back to its former self. It will also help Nellie's muscles return back to their normal strength so that she can move." Dr. Bear said.

Then, just as Captain Man was about to lay Nellie down on her stomach, she cried.

"Nellie, honey. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. He's going to help you. Be brave for me, Nellie. Okay?" Captain Man started saying, very slowly as Nellie was constantly looking at him and the doctor.

Cheyenne then went into the bedroom since her fear of needles were at an all-time high.

 **10:19 A.M.**

Just as soon as Dr. Bear injected Nellie, Nellie began to fall asleep.

"This medicine will probably take at least two to three hours to work so, keep a close eye on Nellie. The medicine, itself is causing Nellie to sleep right now but, in a few hours, it will begin to work." Dr. Bear said as Cheyenne came back into the living room.

Captain Man looked at the sleeping spider and smiled.

He was quite concerned about her but, he knew that in a few hours, she would be okay and happy.

"Thank you, Dr. Bear." Captain Man said as he extended his hand out.

Dr. Bear then extended his hand out.

"You're welcome, Captain Man. Thank goodness Cheyenne found me in time." Dr. Bear said as they were shaking hands.

After they shook hands, Dr. Bear gave Cheyenne a hug and then, he left.

Right after Dr. Bear left, Captain Man walked over to the oxygen tent crib to put Nellie back in.

When he placed little Nellie in the oxygen tent crib, he had tears in his eyes.

Cheyenne placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Daddy. Nellie's going to be okay. Let the medicine do what it has to do. In a couple of hours, you'll be back to playing with Nellie, I promise." Cheyenne said as she helped her father dry his tears.

He then hugged his daughter.

 **A few hours later...**

 **1:36 PM**

As Joy, Aranea, Captain Man, Cheyenne and Schwoz were watching **Wonder Pets** , they heard a loud squeal.

Captain Man immediately got up.

Joy then used a string of silk and swung herself over to the oxygen tent crib.

Just when Joy got over there, she saw Nellie.

Nellie was standing up on all eight of her legs, cooing and smiling.

Nellie looked up and saw Joy.

Nellie then made a delightful squeal.

Joy crawled down to the middle so that she could see Nellie.

"Hi, Nellie." Joy said as she waved one of her hands at Nellie.

Nellie waved back.

Then, she looked at Captain Man, who was comforting Aranea as she was crying.

Nellie looked at Joy, with tears in her eyes.

"You want me to go get Dada? I'm sure Dada's going to be super excited to see you." Joy asked, feeling sympathetic for her little baby sister, Nellie.

Nellie shook her head yes.

"I'll go get him. Don't go anywhere." Joy said as she shot a string of silk out and was now swinging herself over to where Captain Man was.

 **1:38 PM**

Captain Man came running over to the oxygen tent crib.

Just as soon as Captain Man saw Nellie, he immediately took the top off of the tent, reached in and grabbed Nellie.

"My Nellie! How's my Nellie?!" Captain Man said, in an excited tone as he was holding Nellie, hugging her.

Nellie made a delightful squeal.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Nellie. Can you reach your arms and legs out for me?" Captain Man said as he was smiling at Nellie.

Nellie then began to move all eight of her legs, kicking as she was cooing.

Then, Captain Man reached his hand out to Nellie and Nellie held both of her hands in his.

 **( was so cute. So, Dr. Bear injected a vaccine into Nellie that got rid of the Polio and fixed her up within a few hours. Captain Man was super excited to see Nellie. What was your favorite part? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you do review this chapter and the next one and I hope that you can post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	27. Aunt Stacy And Uncle Clinton

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you're liking this story so far. In this chapter, there is going to be an appearance of Stacy London and Clinton Kelly from TLC's** _ **What Not To Wear**_ **but, they're going to be spiders. Anyways, here's chapter 27!**

 **2:20 PM**

As Captain Man, Cheyenne, Schwoz, Joy, Aranea and Nellie were watching TV, there was a little knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Cheyenne said as she got up and walked over to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw thirty spiders standing there.

"Can I help you?" Cheyenne asked as she looked at all thirty of the gray-blue spiders.

"We're here to see Nellie." One of the spiders said.

"Well, come on in." Cheyenne said, in a welcoming tone.

Then, all thirty of the gray-blue spiders were crawling in.

Just as soon as the gray-blue spiders were all around Captain Man and Nellie, there was this one spider with long black hair and she was wearing a red dress. Then, there was this other spider who had brown hair and he was wearing a white bowtie.

"Where's our little Nellie?" The female spider said.

"Right here, ma'am." Captain Man said.

Then, the female spider looked at the male spider.

"Come on, Clinton." The female spider named Stacy said.

Then, both of the spiders began to crawl up Captain Man's pants to get to Nellie.

 **2:22 PM**

When they got up there, they saw Nellie.

"Hey, Nellie. It's your Auntie Stacy. Do you remember me?" Stacy said as she hugged Nellie.

Nellie began to squeal a delightful squeal.

"I'm your Uncle Clinton." Clinton said as he was hugging Nellie.

Nellie began to start crying.

"Nellie, Darling. What's wrong?" Stacy asked as she placed little Nellie onto her lap.

Clinton looked at her.

"I think she's getting hungry." Clinton said as he must've heard Nellie's stomach growling.

Captain Man then went into the kitchen and started preparing Nellie a bottle.

As he was in the kitchen, Joy and Aranea swung themselves over to where Stacy and Clinton were.

"Aunt Stacy! Uncle Clinton!" Joy and Aranea said together as they saw Stacy and Clinton.

"Joy, how's my sassy girl?" Stacy asked as she was hugging Joy.

"I'm doing fine." Joy said.

"Aranea, how's my sweet niece?" Clinton asked as he was hugging and holding Aranea.

"I'm doing okay, Uncle Clinton. I'm just... Sad." Aranea said as a tear began to shed from her right eye.

Stacy and Clinton both looked at Aranea.

"Aranea, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. You know Uncle Clinton and I will be right here in case you need us." Stacy said as she was comforting Nellie.

"We will, Aranea." Clinton said as he placed one of his hands on Aranea's heart.

 **A few minutes later...**

 **2:27 PM**

Just as soon as Nellie got through with her bottle, Stacy and Clinton began to play with all three of the spiders.

As they were playing with Joy, Aranea and Nellie, Nellie was beginning to get worried.

"Nellie, Darling. What's the matter?" Stacy asked as she was holding Nellie.

Captain Man then knelt down and got Nellie from Stacy.

"She wants me." Captain Man said as he began to comfort Nellie.

Then, Stacy looked at the time.

"Well, I think it's time we go. Bye, guys." Stacy said as she and Clinton joined hands and swung themselves over to where the door was.

"Bye, Aunt Stacy! Bye, Uncle Clinton!" Joy and Aranea said together.

"Bye, my three nieces." Stacy said as Cheyenne opened the door.

Then, every single spider began to leave.

 **(Aw. That was so cool. So, Stacy and Clinton are aunt and uncle to Joy, Aranea and Nellie. Captain Man is really worried about Nellie. What is your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you're enjoying this story. After you review these two chapters, please please please PLEASE don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Please? Thank you😊**


	28. Nellie's Going Home!

**3:00 PM**

As they were sitting in the living room, watching TV, there was a knock at the door.

Just as Captain Man was about to go answer it, Nellie started crying.

"Nellie, honey. What's wrong? It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Captain Man said as he was now comforting Nellie.

Cheyenne got up from the couch and went over to the door.

Just when she opened the door, she saw Dr. Bear.

"Dr. Bear, what are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked as she and Dr. Bear walked in.

"I'm here to check on Nellie. How is she doing?" Dr. Bear said as he sat down on the couch beside Captain Man.

"She's doing fine. Why do you have the blood oxygenator with you?" Cheyenne said as Dr. Bear was beginning to stick Nellie with the needle.

"I need to see how Nellie's oxygen levels are doing." Dr. Bear said as he got the needle in, now waiting for the reading.

Then, the digital numbers came up onto the screen. 127 over 91.

Captain Man looked at him.

"How's my Nellie, Dr. Bear?" Captain Man said, in a worried tone.

"I think she's ready to go home. Let me advise you something. When you take her home, make sure she gets plenty of love and plenty of oxygen." Dr. Bear said as he took the needle out of Nellie's arm and began to place a bandage on the place where he injected Nellie, on her arm.

"Thank you, Dr. Bear." Cheyenne said as Dr. Bear was heading over to the door.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne." Dr. Bear said.

Then, he left.

 **3:04 PM**

"What's going on?" Aranea asked as Cheyenne was coming out of the bedroom with her overnight bag.

"We're going home, Aranea." Captain Man explained.

Aranea had tears in her eyes.

"We don't have a home." Aranea said as she started crying.

Captain Man placed Aranea onto his lap as he had Nellie in one arm, wrapped up in a pink baby blanket.

"Aranea, honey. Don't say that. You do have a home. You have me as a father and Cheyenne as a mother." Captain Man said, reassuring Aranea as she was panicking.

"Okay, Daddy. I'm ready to go." Cheyenne said as she zipped up her overnight bag.

Captain Man then looked inside the diaper bag and realized that everything was still in there, except for the bottles.

He got up and went into the kitchen.

He then opened the refrigerator door and found all three baby bottles.

He took the cold bottles out of the refrigerator and placed them into the diaper bag.

He then came back into the living room.

"Well, I'm just about ready to go, girls. Aren't you?" Captain Man said as he picked Aranea up and Cheyenne picked Joy up.

Cheyenne then realized that her Dad forgot something. Something very important.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said, looking over at the nursery.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Captain Man responded.

"I think you forgot Joy and Aranea's blankets and Joy's pacifier." Cheyenne said, looking over at the cradle.

Captain Man also looked over at the cradle and saw what he missed.

"You're right, Cheyenne. Do you mind watching Aranea and Nellie while I go get what you said?" Captain Man said as he gave Aranea and Nellie to Cheyenne.

Then, he went over to the nursery and got Joy and Aranea's blankets and Joy's pacifier.

He then went back into the living room and placed the blankets and the pacifier into the diaper bag.

Then, he got Aranea and Nellie.

"Okay, girls. Let's go home." Captain Man said as he, Cheyenne and Schwoz got their bags and keys and were now heading out of the room.

Now, they were heading back home.

 **(Wow. So, Dr. Bear had to check Nellie's oxygen levels and they seemed okay. Aranea was having a really bad panic attack but, Captain Man calmed her down. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, after you read and review this chapter and chapter 29, please don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	29. Spider Dissection Meltdown

**The next day...**

Cheyenne arrived back to school but, she had Joy and Aranea with her.

Nellie was at home with Captain Man.

During her second block class, which was Biology two, everyone was partnering up.

Cheyenne decided to pair up with her friend, Hazel.

Just as soon as everyone got paired up, our Biology teacher, Mrs. Racella explained to us what we were going to do.

Then, just as soon as we opened the bag, Joy and Aranea came out.

"Oh my goodness!" Joy said.

Hazel looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, I think one of your spiders just talked." Hazel said.

Cheyenne took Joy and Aranea out.

"I know. Hazel, this is Joy and Aranea." Cheyenne said, introducing Joy and Aranea.

"Salutations!" Joy and Aranea said together.

 **10:35 A.M.**

As the whole class was doing a dissection, just as Hazel was about to cut the dead gray-blue spider, Cheyenne started crying uncontrollably.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Hazel asked as she placed the scalpel down next to the dead spider.

"NELLIE!" Cheyenne said, yelling as she tried to resuscitate the dead spider.

Mrs. Racella came over.

"Cheyenne, who's Nellie?" Mrs. Racella asked, in a gentle tone.

"She's our sister, Miss." Aranea said.

When Mrs. Racella heard the blonde haired gray-blue spider speak, she got out her phone.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne. I'm calling Captain Man. He'll save you." Mrs. Racella said.

Then, she stepped out of the classroom to call Captain Man.

 **10:47 A.M.**

As the whole class were taking the organs out of the dead spiders, there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Racella answered it.

Captain Man came into the classroom.

"So, what's the situation?" Captain Man asked as he was holding Nellie.

"It's your daughter, Cheyenne." Mrs. Racella said as she pointed Captain Man over to the table where Cheyenne was freaking out.

Captain Man then walked over to where Cheyenne and Hazel was.

He placed a hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. Relax." Captain Man said, in a soothing tone as he saw his daughter freaking out.

Cheyenne looked up at her Dad, with tears in her eyes.

Captain Man hugged her.

"Is Nellie okay?" Aranea and Joy both asked Captain Man.

"Yes. She's fine but, why didn't you tell me that you were wanting to come here and help Cheyenne? Don't you know how worried I was?" Captain Man said as he was talking to Joy and Aranea.

Joy and Aranea looked at each other.

"Dad, we were just curious." Joy started saying.

"But, that is still doesn't explain why you didn't leave me a note or something." Captain Man said, in concern to what Joy had said.

Then, Nellie started crying.

"Nellie, it's okay. Go back to sleep, honey. I'm right here." Captain Man said as he was now trying to get Nellie back to sleep.

Then, Hazel came over to Captain Man.

"Excuse me, Cheyenne's Dad?" Hazel said.

Captain Man then focused his attention on the red haired girl.

"Yes, Cheyenne's friend?" Captain Man responded.

"Is the spider that is wrapped up in this pink baby blanket Nellie?" Hazel asked as Captain Man knelt down so that Hazel could get a glimpse of Nellie.

"Yes. This is Nellie, my sweet little spider." Captain Man said as he stroked Nellie underneath her chin.

"She sure is cute." Hazel said.

Then, Cheyenne stopped crying.

 **(Wow. So, Hazel and Cheyenne were dissecting dead spiders. Why was Cheyenne freaking out? Maybe she thought that she was dissecting the three spiders. Joy and Aranea decided to come to school to see Cheyenne. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review! What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, listen to me. After you review chapters 28 and 29, please don't forget to post your response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista!😊**


	30. Spider Controversy

**At Henry's house...**

"Cheyenne, can I ask you a question?" Henry asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Cheyenne said, in a wondering tone.

"Why is Ray so in love with Nellie?" Henry asked.

"He really loves her because of her cute face. She has the face of an angel and besides, Henry, she's still a little premature spider." Cheyenne said, in a explaining tone.

"Can I ask you another question, Cheyenne?" Henry asked as he placed his hand in hers and began to squeeze it, gently.

"Sure, Henry. Tell me what's on your mind." Cheyenne said as she looked at him.

"Why doesn't Ray keep you and the spiders a secret?" Henry asked, in a unsure tone.

"Let's just say that he doesn't like to keep us hidden." Cheyenne said.

"You're right on that. He doesn't love me." Joy said.

Cheyenne looked at Joy with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's true." Joy said.

"It's not true, Joy. He does love you." Aranea said as she placed a hand on Joy's shoulder.

Just as Aranea said that, there was the sound of loud footsteps that were coming down the stairs.

It was Henry's sister, Piper.

"HENRY!" Piper yelled.

"What, Piper?" Henry responded.

"Why is your girlfriend over here?" Piper asked.

Cheyenne blushed at Henry.

"She just wanted to talk to me." Henry said.

Cheyenne winked at Henry and Henry winked at her.

Mrs. Hart came into the room.

"Cheyenne, so glad that you're here! Hi!" Mrs. Hart said as she hugged Cheyenne.

"Great to be here, Mrs. Hart. It is an honor." Cheyenne said as she was hugging Mrs. Hart.

Piper then went into the kitchen and she returned with a flyswatter.

"Piper, what are you about to do?" Henry asked.

"I'm about to kill these two spiders." Piper said as she was about to smack at the two spiders.

"Leave us alone! Please?!" Joy said as Aranea was crying.

"NO!" Piper said.

Cheyenne then looked at Henry.

"Henry, control your sister! Make sure she doesn't kill Joy and Aranea!" Cheyenne said as she was just about to head out the door to call her Dad, Ray.

"Where are you going, Cheyenne?" Henry asked, in a concerned tone.

"Out on the porch to call my Dad." Cheyenne said.

"Okay." Henry said.

Then, Cheyenne stepped out onto the front porch.

Just when she stepped out onto the front porch, she opened the top to her whiz watch as it was beeping twice and a hologram of her Dad, Ray popped up.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said.

"Can't talk. Schwoz and I are still looking for Joy and Aranea." Ray said, in a concerned tone.

"Well, Dad. I don't think you're going to find them there." Cheyenne said.

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"Because they're over here." Cheyenne said.

"Oh my goodness! Are they okay?" Ray asked, in a concerned tone.

"Joy is but, Aranea's not." Cheyenne said.

Then, they heard Piper yelling "DIE!", in the background.

"You better get over here, Dad." Cheyenne said.

Ray then nodded and went off.

Cheyenne then went back into the house.

 **A few minutes later...**

As Piper was still terrorizing the two spiders, the doorbell began to ring.

"We got it." Henry and Cheyenne said together, at the same time.

When they both got over to the door, they saw Ray dressed as Captain Man.

Nellie was in Captain Man's arms, asleep.

"Hi." He said as he was holding Nellie.

"Dad, what are you-" Cheyenne said, in a surprised tone.

Captain Man then sushed her.

"Just play along. I'll get Joy and Aranea out of there." Ray said as he placed his arm around her shoulder and all three of them came walking in.

Mrs. Hart was surprised.

"Captain Man, did you have another baby?" Mrs. Hart asked as he gave Nellie to her to hold.

"Uh...Yes. That is my little baby girl Nellie." Captain Man said as Mrs. Hart began to hold Nellie.

"So, where is Joy and Aranea?" Henry asked.

"Over here. Piper's Dad dealt with her." Joy said as Henry and Cheyenne picked her and Aranea up.

"Where's Daddy?" Aranea asked, in a concerned tone.

Captain Man saw Aranea crying and he came over to her.

Before he could comfort Aranea, Nellie screamed.

"Would you excuse me, Aranea? Nellie, honey. Daddy's coming!" Captain Man said, now leaving Aranea on the table and going over to where Mrs. Hart was.

 **On the way home...**

As Captain Man was driving, Aranea sat in the backseat, in her car seat.

She was now feeling heartbroken but, what could she do now?

 **(Okay. So, I took a scene from** _ **The Space Rock,**_ **Season 1, Episode 7 *** _ **I think***_ **and decided to use it in this chapter. Do you think that Joy and Aranea will be alright? I hope so. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please listen to me. After you read and review this chapter and chapter thirty-one, I'm going to need you to please respond back to the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Please don't forget to do that for me. Love ya😊**


	31. Nellie's First Word

**That evening...**

Nellie was walking around in her little baby walker all around the Man Cave.

Ray kept a close eye on her.

As he was watching Nellie, the elevator crashed and Henry came into the Man Cave.

"Hi, Henry." Cheyenne said as she got up from the couch and she hugged Henry.

"What's Ray doing?" Henry asked as he hugged Cheyenne.

"He's watching Nellie walk." Cheyenne said.

Nellie then walked right into the Auto Snacks machine.

Joy and Aranea were swinging up above them, trying to spin their web.

"How's Nellie doing?" Joy asked Aranea as she was working on the web.

Aranea lowered herself down to see what was going on.

Once she saw Nellie, she crawled back up.

"She's doing okay, Joy. She's just getting upset." Aranea said.

As Nellie was trying to move in her walker, tears were beginning to form.

Then, all of a sudden, Nellie felt a voice in her mouth.

"Dada..." Nellie said, in a clear voice.

Ray then jumped up.

"Did you hear that?" Ray asked, in a curious tone.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Henry said.

"It sounded like Nellie." Ray said as they were now looking at Nellie.

"Dad, go see what's wrong with Nellie. I hear her crying." Cheyenne said, in a warning and concerned tone.

Ray then went over to where Nellie was.

When he got over to Nellie, he knelt down to her.

"Nellie, honey. What's wrong?" Ray asked as he took Nellie out of her little baby walker and sat there on the floor, now holding her and comforting her.

Nellie then placed her hands on Ray's face.

"Dada. You my Dada?" Nellie said.

Ray was surprised and proud both at the same time.

"Yes, my Nellie. I am your Dada." Ray said as he began to hug her.

As they were hugging, Joy and Aranea lowered themselves down and were now crawling over to where Nellie was.

"Nellie!" Joy and Aranea said, in excitement.

"Joy! Aranea!" Nellie said as they crawled onto Ray's lap and hugged Nellie.

Cheyenne and Henry came over to where Ray was.

"So, Dad. Are we going to reward Nellie?" Cheyenne asked, in a wondering tone.

"Yes. In fact, I'm rewarding everyone. So, we're going to Yotally Togurt." Ray said as he got up from the floor, with Nellie in his arms.

Joy and Aranea were riding on his shoulders.

Cheyenne and Henry were hugging each other and cheering.

 **(Wow. So, Nellie said Dada. Ray was surprised, wasn't he? He was probably concerned about Nellie not talking. Nellie can talk now! What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, after you read and review chapters 30, 31, and 32, please don't forget to respond to the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	32. In Need Of A Hero

When they got to Yotally Togurt, Ray got a piece of paper and wrote down what Cheyenne, Henry, Joy, Aranea and Nellie wanted.

As he was in line, Henry and Cheyenne had found a table for them to all sit at.

As the spiders were sitting on the table, all of a sudden, Aranea started to feel bad.

Henry and Cheyenne both began to notice.

"Aranea, is something wrong?" Henry asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just my allergies." Aranea said, while trying to dry her tears.

"Are you sure? You could ask for Captain Man." Henry said.

"I said I'll be fine. Just leave me alone." Aranea said.

"Okay. Geez." Henry said.

 **A few minutes later...**

As everyone was eating their yogurts, Aranea played around with hers, barely touching it.

Ray began to notice.

"Aranea, honey. What's the matter? You've barely touched your yogurt." Ray said as he was spoonfeeding Nellie her yogurt.

Aranea looked at Ray and then, she burst out crying.

Henry and Cheyenne then got up.

"Come on, Henry. Let's go sit somewhere else." Cheyenne said as she and Henry were holding hands and were now walking over to a two seated table, where they could be alone.

Ray was shocked by how his daughter and Henry left him but, he knew that Aranea needed help.

"Joy, I need you to feed Nellie." Ray said as he gave Nellie and her yogurt to Joy.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked, in concern as Ray was about to head to the Men's restroom.

"To the restroom. I'll be right back." Ray said as he got a gunball out of his gumball tube.

Then, he placed his gumball tube back into his blue jean pocket and went into the Men's restroom.

 **A few minutes later...**

As Aranea was panicking and crying, Ray came out of the restroom in his Captain Man costume.

When he saw Aranea crying and panicking, he came over to her.

Nellie looked up from her feeding to see her Daddy.

"Dada!" Nellie said, excitedly.

Captain Man then picked Nellie up.

"Hey, Nellie. Is Joy treating you right?" Captain Man asked as he cradled her.

"Yes, Dada. She's treating me right." Nellie said as she cradled him on his face.

Nellie then gave her Daddy a kiss on his cheek.

Captain Man returned the same kiss as he placed her onto the table.

He then cornered Aranea and he began to hold her.

"Aranea, honey. It's okay. Daddy's here to save you. Can you tell your favorite Dad what's going on?" Captain Man said, in a soothing tone as he was comforting Aranea.

Aranea tried to stop crying but, every time she stopped crying, more tears would start up.

Then, Captain Man had an idea that would help him and Aranea both.

"Aranea, honey. How about if we go talk about it outside? Would you like to do that?" Captain Man asked as he took Aranea's pacifier out of the diaper bag and placed it in his toolbelt.

Aranea looked up at her Daddy.

"Yes, Daddy. Please?" Aranea said.

He then looked at Cheyenne and Henry.

"Cheyenne and Henry, can you two keep an eye on Joy and Nellie while I go talk to Aranea outside?" Captain Man asked as he was comforting Aranea.

"Sure, Dad." Cheyenne said as she now looked at Joy and Nellie.

Then, Captain Man went out the door, with Aranea.

When they got outside, Captain Man focused all of his attention on Aranea.

"Aranea, honey. What's wrong with you? You seemed really happy when you heard Nellie speak for the first time." Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

Aranea looked at her Daddy and sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Daddy. I've been worried lately." Aranea started saying before another wave of depression started to come over her.

Captain Man placed his gloved hand on her back.

"What have you been worried about that Captain Man needs to know of, Aranea, honey?" Captain Man asked, in a sympathetic, compassionate tone as he was trying to soothe her.

"I've been worried about you, Captain Man." Aranea said, in a sad and confessing tone.

Captain Man then placed a hand on Aranea's back.

"Aranea, honey. Listen to me. I'm indestructible. I can't be killed. You need to worry about young life, suchlike your sisters. If you're worried about me that much, maybe you should sleep with me tonight. Is that clear?" Captain Man said.

Aranea shook her head yes.

"Good. Let's head back inside." Captain Man said, in a suggestive tone.

Then, they went back inside.

 **(Poor Aranea. She's so worried about Captain Man. Do you suggest that Aranea has separation anxiety problems? I think she does. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, after you review chapters 30 and 31, review this chapter too and please please PLEASE don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	33. Captured By An Idiot

The next day...

 **(In the Man Cave)**

"Cheyenne, I need you to do something for me." Ray said as he was relaxing in his chair.

"Sure, Dad. What do you need me to do?" Cheyenne said, in a wondering tone as she was playing with the three spiders.

"I need you to patrol Swellview for me. Just to make sure that Swellview is okay." Ray explained as he was yawning.

Cheyenne looked at her Dad, sideways.

"Why can't you do it, Dad?" Cheyenne asked, in concern.

"Because, honey. Daddy's tired from being up all night with Nellie and needs to get his sleep back." Ray explained.

Cheyenne then looked at the three spiders.

"Can I take Joy, Aranea and Nellie with me, Daddy? Just to get them off of your hands while you take a nap?" Cheyenne said.

Ray looked at Joy, Aranea and Nellie.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt the spiders to get some fresh air." Ray said as Cheyenne got all three of the spiders.

Then, Ray gave Cheyenne a hug and a kiss.

Joy, Aranea and Nellie did the same thing to their Daddy.

"Dada, I'll miss you." Nellie said as Ray hugged and kissed her.

"I'll miss you too, my Nellie." Ray said as he hugged her.

Then, Cheyenne went over to the tubes.

"Cheyenne?" Ray said.

Cheyenne looked at her Daddy before she tapped her side.

"Yes, Dad?" Cheyenne responded.

"If you need me, use your whiz watch or shoot me a text." Ray said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yeah, Dad. I know." Cheyenne said as she tapped her side.

The tube came down.

"Call it, girls!" Cheyenne said, looking up.

"Up the tube!" Joy yelled.

Then, there was a blast of air and the tubes sucked them up.

 **(The scene switches to Swellview Park)**

As Cheyenne was walking around, in the pitch dark night with the park lights on, all of a sudden, they heard glass breaking.

She then rushed over to the scene, along with the spiders.

They saw a criminal that Cheyenne recognized and he was getting into the two seater car.

"Oh my gosh." Joy said, in shock.

"What is it, Joy?" Cheyenne asked, in concern as they watched Jeff.

"He's breaking into that car." Joy said.

Cheyenne then took her phone out.

"Maybe we should call the cops." Cheyenne said as she was just about to dial the Swellview Police station's number.

"You don't need the cops!" Aranea said, in a courageous tone as she placed Cheyenne's phone back into Cheyenne's blue jean pocket.

"Why don't I?" Cheyenne asked, in wonder.

"Because you're Captain Man's daughter!" Joy said, in a gleeful tone.

"Right. But, uh, Captain Man's not here with me." Cheyenne said, in a frightened tone.

"It's just one guy. Go get them, Cheyenne." Joy said, in a whispering tone.

"Yeah. I don't know." Cheyenne said, in a gloomy tone.

Then, Nellie gave Cheyenne a little kiss on her cheek and Cheyenne began to step forward.

"Jeff! Stop what you're doing! Hey, Jeff!" Cheyenne said as she stormed over to Jeff.

Jeff then turned around.

"Whoa. Pretty lady." Jeff said.

Cheyenne got really mad.

"I'm not just a pretty lady. I'm..." Cheyenne started saying, before she looked at Joy.

Joy beamed at her.

"I'm Captain Man's daughter." Cheyenne said, in a proud tone.

"Cool. Hand me a screwdriver." Jeff said as he was now beginning to figure out what to do.

"For what?" Cheyenne asked, in a angry and suspicious tone.

"I'm trying to steal part of this car. Could you check there, in my bag of burglar tools?" Jeff asked, pointing to his bag of burglar tools.

Cheyenne then looked at the bag and looked at Jeff.

"No. I'm not going to check your bag of tools. You're..." Cheyenne started saying before Joy looked at her again.

"You're under arrest, Jeff." Cheyenne said, in a proud tone.

Jeff looked at the steering wheel.

"You're hilarious. Hang on a sec, I'll come out." Jeff said as he now dropped what he was doing and got out of the car.

Just when he got out of the car, he looked directly at Cheyenne.

"Wait a second... Aren't you Captain Man's little girl, along with the three spiders?" Jeff said as he checked Cheyenne over.

"That's Captain Man's little girl and me and my girls, along with her are going to rip your face off." Joy said.

Cheyenne then sushed her.

"I'll handle this." Cheyenne said to Joy, in a very stern voice.

Then, she turned her attention back to Jeff.

"Will you please just go home?" Cheyenne asked, in her cute and innocent voice.

Then, Jeff thought of a great idea.

"I bet Captain Man would pay big bucks just to get his daughter and his little babies back." Jeff said as he was still thinking about his plan.

"Jeff, you see. We're like a nonprofit crime fighting team so, I doubt that he would..." Cheyenne started saying before Jeff shoved her to the ground.

Just when she fell, the three spiders took a step back from Cheyenne.

Joy then got angry.

"Ooh, now you're really going to get it!" Joy said, in a angry tone as Jeff was now getting the rope to tie around Cheyenne.

"Joy, please stop helping me." Cheyenne said as she tried to wiggle away from Jeff.

"Can you stop resisting?" Jeff asked as Cheyenne continued resisting, wiggling free.

Jeff then got a hold of her.

"Come here." Jeff said as he was now dragging Cheyenne.

 **(Ooh. So, Jeff is now capturing Cheyenne and the spiders. Will Captain Man get there in time to save Cheyenne and the spiders? I hope so. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, if you're listening, I hope you can get some more ideas into our Henry Danger roleplay. You can do it. Also, Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to review and please don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	34. The Ransom

**(In the Man Cave)**

As Ray was sleeping, the elevator crashed and Henry came in.

He ran over to where Ray was.

"Ray? Ray? Wake up." Henry said as he was shaking Ray awake.

Ray woke up.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Ray asked, in a concerned tone.

"Have you seen Cheyenne? I need to talk to her." Henry said, in a concerned tone.

"She's patrolling Swellview. She was supposed to be back an hour ago with the spiders and now, I'm worried. I miss my Nellie." Ray said, in a concerned tone.

Then, the crime alert rang out.

"Uh-oh. Trouble." Ray said as he now pressed the button and Gooch came up onto the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked.

"You just received a video." Gooch said, in a informative tone.

"From who?" Ray asked, in a curious tone.

"From a man who claims to have captured your daughter and the three spiders." Gooch said, in a informative tone.

Ray and Henry looked at each other, with a concerned look on their faces.

"Play the video, Gooch." Ray said.

Then, the video came up and Gooch pressed play.

"Hey, Captain Man. It's your old friend, Jeff." Jeff said, in a introductory tone.

Just when Ray heard Jeff's name, he got really mad.

"Pause." Ray said, in a angry tone.

Gooch then paused the video.

"Jeff. That guy is so stupid." Ray said as he stared angrily at Jeff.

"How do you know him?" Henry asked.

"He's been a petty thief in Swellview for years. Me and Cheyenne have put him in jail, like, a dozen times. Resume play." Ray said, in a explaining tone.

Gooch resume played the video.

"So, guess what? I kidnapped your daughter." Jeff said.

"Please don't be Cheyenne! Please don't be Cheyenne! Please don't be Cheyenne!" Henry said, in a concerned tone.

"It's going to be Cheyenne." Schwoz said as he came walking over.

"Take a look." Jeff said.

Then, the camera switched to Cheyenne.

"[Mumbling]" Cheyenne said as she had the duct tape stuck to her mouth.

"It's Cheyenne, Ray!" Henry said, in a concerned tone.

"Yes. I know, Henry." Ray said, in a relieved tone.

"Oh, and I also kidnapped your little babies." Jeff said.

Then, the camera switched over to Joy, Aranea and Nellie, who all had duct tape on their mouths.

You could even hear a faint "Dada" come from Nellie's mouth.

Ray then placed a hand over his face and sighed.

"Now, if you ever want to see them again, you better bring me... Like a million dollars." Jeff said.

Ray then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and I want two big-n-beefys from Inside Out Burger. With fries. And, don't forget about the million dollars." Jeff said.

Then, the video went off.

"What? Is that guy insane?" Henry asked, in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. Nobody can eat two big-n-beefys." Schwoz said as he was getting a mocha latte out from the Auto Snacks machine.

"Not with fries." Henry said.

"Whatever. Come on, Henry. Let's go rescue my babies and your girlfriend." Ray said as he got his gumball tube out.

"Wait. I can't go with you." Henry said, in a concerned tone.

"Why can't you?" Schwoz asked as he was sipping his mocha latte.

"Because I promised Piper that we were going to have family game night tonight." Henry said as he was just about to head over to the elevator.

Ray then sighed.

"All right. I'll go rescue my babies and your girlfriend." Ray said as he placed his gumball tube over at his desk.

"But, when you get there, Ray, you got to act really nice towards Nellie." Schwoz said as Henry got into the elevator.

Ray then looked at Schwoz.

"I know how to act." Ray said.

Then, he began to blow the bubble.

When the bubble popped, it transformed Ray into Captain Man.

Ray then went over to the tubes.

"Good luck." Schwoz said.

"I don't need luck. It's Jeff." Ray said, in a gloomy tone.

Then, the tube came down around him.

"Up the tube." Captain Man said, looking up.

Then, there was a blast of air and the tube sucked him up.

 **(Wow. So, Jeff sent a video to Captain Man, now worrying him. Will Captain Man get there in time before Aranea lets it all loose. I hope so. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter and the next one and please post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	35. Captain Man Comes To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I included the Jasper Danger episode reference. Season 1, episode 6. Well, anyways, Jeff has captured Cheyenne and the spiders and now, Captain Man is on his way. Let's see how this turns out!**

 **(At Jeff's apartment)**

Cheyenne and the spiders were tied down to a chair and they were mumbling really loud.

Jeff stood by them.

"Well, I guess I should get you kids some food." Jeff said, in a guessing tone.

He then pulls the duct tape off of Cheyenne's mouth.

"Ow! I mean... I'm okay." Cheyenne said as Jeff ripped the tape from her mouth.

"Sorry." Jeff said, in an apologetic tone.

Then, he began to rip the tape from Joy's, Aranea's and Nellie's mouths.

"Ow!" All three of the spiders said, before Nellie started crying.

"Sorry. I'll go get you girls some corn chips. I think I left them in my bathroom." Jeff said.

Then, he left the room.

"When you get back here, Captain Man's daughter is going to smash your head in." Joy said, yelling.

Jeff then peeked his head back around the corner and gave Cheyenne an envy glare.

"She's just joking. She loves comedy." Cheyenne said, in a hilarious tone.

Then, Jeff went out of the room again.

"Okay, Cheyenne, he's out of the room. Make your move." Joy said, in an all clear signaling tone.

Cheyenne then puckered her lips.

"Not on me." Joy said.

"Please?" Cheyenne said.

"Come on. Just break through your ropes and go all Captain Man's daughter on that guy." Joy said, urging Cheyenne to break free of the ropes.

"But, he's so big." Cheyenne said, in a complaining tone.

"So? You're a superhero." Joy said, in a encouraging tone.

"Sidekick, Joy. That's like a significant notch down from a superhero." Cheyenne said.

Then, Jeff arrived with the corn chips.

"I found the chips." Jeff said as he took a corn chip out.

"I...I don't want..." Cheyenne started saying as Jeff tried feeding the chip to Cheyenne.

Just when he got it into her mouth, she spat it out.

"I don't want that." Cheyenne said, in a very stern tone.

Then, the door began to open and Captain Man came peeking in.

 **(Wow. So, in this chapter, Cheyenne is talking to Joy and Joy is trying to encourage Cheyenne to break out of the ropes. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter, chapter 34 and chapter 33 and please don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	36. Captain Man Saves The Day

Just when Captain Man came peeking in, Nellie instantly could recognize him.

"Dada!" Nellie said.

Cheyenne then looked at him.

"Uh-oh." Cheyenne said.

When Captain Man looked at Jeff, he groaned and closed the door.

Everyone was quiet.

Then, Captain Man kicked down the door.

"Dada! Dada!" Nellie said, excitedly.

Captain Man smiled at her.

"Dude, the door wasn't even locked." Jeff said as he saw his door laying sideways on the carpet.

"I know, Jeff. But, I don't like you so, I smashed your door." Captain Man said as he was heading over to where Cheyenne and the spiders were.

"Well, I don't see any hamburgers. Where are my big-n-beefys?" Jeff said as he was looking for his two hamburgers.

"The only thing you're going to get that's big and beefy is your cellmate in jail." Captain Man said as he was untying Nellie, Joy and Aranea.

"Okay. Well, when do I get my million dollars?" Jeff asked as Captain Man held Nellie.

"Okay. You're too stupid to talk to. Sit." Captain Man said.

Jeff then sat down on the floor.

"Hey, daughter. I was worried about you and the spiders." Captain Man said as he went behind Cheyenne to untie her.

"Thanks, Dad. I was worried about you too." Cheyenne said as she got untied.

"Well, I knew you didn't need me to take down a petty criminal like Jeff." Captain Man said as he helped Cheyenne up out of the chair.

"Oh, yeah. I was just about to burst out of those ropes and rain some pain on that idiot." Cheyenne said, in a eager tone.

Captain Man then turned Cheyenne around to face Jeff.

"Okay, daughter. Go to it." Captain Man said, walking Cheyenne up to Jeff.

Cheyenne then turned around.

"Dad?" She said, whispering.

"Go show that criminal who's boss." Captain Man said, encouraging Cheyenne.

"Yeah, Cheyenne. Rip him to shreds." Joy said, in a evil tone.

Captain Man looked at her.

"I love it when girls fight." Joy said.

Cheyenne looked at Jeff.

"Okay. This is what you get for breaking into people's cars and for kidnapping us away from Captain Man!" Cheyenne said, angrily.

Then, she used her teleportation powers and teleported Jeff to jail.

"Way to go, Cheyenne!" Joy said, excitedly.

Then, Aranea started crying.

Captain Man looked at her.

"Aranea, honey. What's wrong?" Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

"Can I talk to you for a second? In the kitchen?" Aranea asked.

Captain Man then looked at Nellie, who was resting on his shoulder.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Come on, Aranea." Captain Man said.

Then, he carried Aranea into the kitchen, keeping Nellie in one hand and Aranea in the other one.

"Listen. Captain Man? I mean... Dad?" Aranea said tears were dripping.

"Yes, Aranea, honey?" Captain Man said as he was rubbing her on her back, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry about being worried. It's just... When I am with you, I feel like I have to panic. When I panic, I get so worried that I have to cry. I hope you can forgive me." Aranea said, before she started crying.

Captain Man placed a finger on her shoulder.

"I forgive you, Aranea. But, when you need to panic, just let me know. Okay?" Captain Man said as he hugged Aranea.

"Okay, Daddy." Aranea said as she hugged Captain Man's face.

Then, they came walking out of the kitchen.

"Let's go home, girls." Captain Man said, in a suggestive tone.

Then, they began to walk out of Jeff's apartment.

 **(Wow. That was awesome, wasn't it? Captain Man kicked down the door, just like he did in the Halloween episode. Instead of Jasper taking Captain Man into the kitchen to talk, Aranea did. What is your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. Please stay tuned in for more. Prodigy 2005, once you have reviewed chapters 36 and 37, please don't forget to post in the PM's: Sorry To Bother You and Feeding You Lines. Thanks😊**


	37. Nellie's First Birthday

**A few weeks later...**

"Henry, did you hang up those balloons like I told you to?" Cheyenne asked as they were decorating the Man Cave for Nellie's birthday party.

"Sure did, Cheyenne. Using my hypermotility." Henry said, after he hung up the last balloon.

Joy came swinging in.

"Have any of you seen Nellie?" Joy asked, in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure she's with Dad. Who knows what Dad did to her." Cheyenne said.

Then, the sprocket door opened and Ray and Schwoz came walking in, with Nellie in Ray's arms.

Nellie was wearing a pink baby onesie that said _I'm Daddy's Little Baby Girl_ in gold glitter print.

"So, are we ready?" Ray asked, eagerly.

"Yes, Dad. I think we're ready. What's up first at a birthday party?" Cheyenne said, excitedly.

"Well, you get to sing the birthday song to the birthday person." Henry said.

Aranea came down from the web.

"Where's the cake? I'm up for the first slice!" Aranea said, excitedly.

"It's on the table. Since it's Nellie's birthday, my little Nellie gets the first slice." Ray said, cutely.

Nellie then squealed in delight.

"So, who's singing the birthday song?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'll do it." Ray said, volunteeringly.

"Alright, Dad but, do it like you did at Blue's birthday party." Cheyenne said.

"Have a happy birthday, you and we'll have a great day too. Everybody play, it's Nellie's special day. Happy birthday. Blow out your candle." Ray sung.

Then, they ducked underneath the table and Nellie began to blow out her candle.

Just as soon as Nellie blew out her candle, everyone came back and started clapping for Nellie.

Then, Schwoz started cutting the cake.

 **A few hours later...**

After the cake and the party games, there were the gifts.

Everyone began offering their gifts for Nellie to open.

Mainly, all of the gifts were from Ray since he couldn't trust Schwoz to get Nellie an appropriate gift.

You wouldn't believe what Nellie got. Some baby clothes, toys and a new pacifier to suck on.

After Henry left, Ray, Cheyenne, the spiders and Schwoz began to dance to _ **Bing Bang**_ from **Lazy Town**.

"Happy birthday, my little Nellie." Ray said as he kissed and hugged Nellie as they were dancing.

 **(Wow. So, it's Nellie's birthday and Nellie's turning one. She really enjoyed the party and is now dancing with her favorite Daddy. What is your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. Please stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, after you read and review these two chapters, please don't forget to post a response in the two PM's: Sorry To Bother You and Feeding You Lines. Love ya😊**


	38. Nellie's First Steps

As Cheyenne and Henry were in the Man Cave, watching a movie, Nellie was continuing to roll around in her walker.

As Nellie was doing that, she had an idea.

She shot a string of silk out and she launched herself into the air.

Cheyenne turned around and saw Nellie swinging.

"Dad, Nellie got out of her walker." Cheyenne said.

Ray then noticed Nellie swinging.

He got up from where he was sitting at and he went over to Nellie.

"Nellie, honey. What are you doing?" Ray asked, gently.

"I wan walk." Nellie said as Ray was holding her.

"No, my Nellie. You're still a little baby." Ray said as he was now placing Nellie back into her baby walker.

Then, he kissed her on her head and he went back over to his desk.

 **30 minutes later...**

Nellie stood there in her walker, looking around the Man Cave. Her legs were eager and ready to walk.

Nellie then shot another string of silk out and she got herself out of the walker.

When she got herself out of the walker, she just stood there on the floor, on all eight of her legs.

She then made a squealing noise.

Ray looked over at Nellie and realized that she was out of her walker again.

He went over to her and knelt down.

"Nellie, honey. What's wrong?" Ray asked as he was trying to calm Nellie down.

Cheyenne and Henry both paused the movie and were now over at Ray's side.

Nellie then looked at Ray and when she looked at Daddy, one of her eight legs began to move forward.

Ray was surprised.

"Come on, Nellie. Come to Daddy." Ray said, excitedly as he had both of his arms out.

Nellie then looked at her Daddy and all eight of her legs started moving.

She had her little hands out as she was walking towards Ray.

Ray was smiling.

Just as soon as Nellie walked onto one of Ray's hands, Ray got up and was now holding Nellie.

"Who's a good baby? Daddy's proud of you." Ray said as he stroked Nellie underneath her chin.

Nellie began to squeal and coo.

Henry then came over to Ray.

"Wow, Ray. You must be really proud of Nellie." Henry said.

"Yes I am, Henry. Yes I am." Ray said.

Then, he began to tickle Nellie, making her laugh stronger than ever.

 **(Aw. So now, Nellie can walk. Ray was worried at first, wasn't he? Then, he encouraged her to walk. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. Stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review chapters 36, 37, 38 and 39 of Please Save Them and, after that, please don't forget to post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Thanks😊**


	39. The Hard Facts Of Life

After Ray went to go put Nellie down for a nap, Joy and Aranea began to finish working on their web.

As they were working on their web, Aranea looked at something that was up in the rafters.

"Joy, do you see that?" Aranea asked as Joy was putting the finishing touches on the web.

"Do I see what, Aranea?" Joy asked.

"That gray blueish creature over there, in the cobwebs, up in the rafters." Aranea said, explaining.

"Why don't we check it out?" Joy suggested.

Then, both of the spiders worked together to get into the higher rafters.

When they got up there, they saw something that was wrapped up in the old cobwebs.

They then began to work together to unravel what was in the cobwebs.

Just as soon as they unraveled the cobwebs, Joy's eyes began to fill up with tears and so did Aranea's.

They realized what the gray blue thing was.

It was their mother, Charlotte.

Ray came out of the sprocket and heard both of the young spiders crying.

He then got a huge ladder, stood it up and began to climb it.

Just when he got to the last step, he saw the girls.

"Joy? Aranea? What's the matter?" Ray asked as they got onto him.

"WHY WOULD YOU HIDE OUR MOTHER'S BODY FROM US?!" Joy said as she was crying.

Ray began to get Charlotte's dead body.

He was quite sympathetic for all three of the girls, who lost their mother.

"To tell you the truth, girls, I didn't want you to know. Cheyenne already knew about it but, she was afraid to tell you. I saw Death as it embraced her, peacefully. Cheyenne and I then knew that the Magnum Opus she laid was a miracle. She wanted you to live on for her. So, next week, we'll have a funeral in her honor." Ray said as he finished climbing the ladder and was now comforting the two crying spiders.

Joy and Aranea looked at each other, with concern.

 **(Poor Joy and Aranea. They just found their spider mother dead. Charlotte A. Cavatica wanted her kids to live on, in her memory. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, after you review chapters 36, 37, 38 and this one, please make sure to post your response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	40. The Body Visitation Of Charlotte

**A few weeks later...**

"Schwoz, where's the diaper bag?" Ray asked as he was holding Nellie in his arms.

"It's in your room." Schwoz said as he was looking around for it.

Ray then went into the sprocket with Nellie.

As he was in the sprocket, Joy and Aranea were trying on their silk dresses that they made themselves out of their silk.

"It's a good fit on you, Aranea." Joy said, being complimentary.

"Thank you, Joy and, may I say that yours is really elegant." Aranea said, complimenting Joy.

The sprocket door opened and Ray came out, in his Captain Man costume, with Nellie and the diaper bag.

Joy and Aranea then lowered themselves down.

"Dad, are we about to go?" Joy asked as Aranea had a depressed look on her face.

"We're about to go, Joy. All we have to do now is wait for Cheyenne." Captain Man said.

Then, out of the sprocket came Cheyenne in her black dress, black veil and her black dress shoes.

"Well, Dad. Are we ready?" Cheyenne asked as she picked Joy and Aranea up.

"I guess we are. Come on, girls. We're going to the Swellview Funeral Home." Captain Man said as they were now getting into the elevator.

 **At the Swellview Funeral Home...**

When they got inside, Aranea started whining.

"Aranea, honey. What's the matter? I don't see any tears." Captain Man said, looking down at Aranea.

Then, Joy looked into the body visitation room and saw 30 gray blue spiders and one black widow spider, surrounding the casket.

"I think Aranea wants to go visit Mama." Joy said.

Aranea looked up at Captain Man and nodded her head yes.

"Okay. But, if you need me, call my name." Captain Man said as Cheyenne let Aranea down off of her hand.

Then, Aranea went into the body visitation room.

Just when Aranea got in there, a black widow came up to her and hugged her.

"How's my sweet granddaughter?" Iggy Azalea asked.

"I'm doing fine, Grandma Iggy. I'm here to see my mother." Aranea said as she began to feel that sadness feeling again.

"We're all here to see your mother, child." Grandma Iggy said as she guided Aranea over to the casket.

"Your mother, Aranea was a supermodel." Stacy said.

"She was?" Aranea asked, kind of confused.

"One of the best. She met us before she had you." Clinton said.

Then, Aranea looked into the casket.

"Can I have some time with my mother? Alone?" Aranea said as tears were beginning to form.

Stacy and Grandma Iggy placed their arms around Aranea's shoulders.

"Of course, sweetie. We'll let you be alone with your mother." Iggy Azalea said, sympathetically.

Then, all 30 of the spiders went out of the room.

Just as soon as they went out of the room, Captain Man came into the room.

Aranea looked down into the casket and saw her mother.

All of a sudden, she couldn't handle it.

That's when she decided to start crying.

Captain Man came up behind Aranea and picked her up.

"It's okay, Aranea. It's okay. It's not your fault." Captain Man said as he was trying to soothe Aranea.

Aranea looked up at him before she went back to crying again.

"That's it, Aranea. Let it all out. Let it all out." Captain Man said as Aranea was crying.

 **(Poor Aranea. She couldn't handle the body visitation of her mother. I do remember going to a body visitation of one of my family members and I couldn't even handle it. Will Aranea break down like this at the funeral? Probably. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you do read and review chapters 36, 37, 38, 39 and this chapter plus, the next one that I'll post either Thursday or Friday. I also hope you can post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	41. Charlotte's Spirit

**(The night before the funeral)**

Every spider was dreaming their own dream, especially Aranea.

As she was sleeping, she heard a voice.

She immediately got up.

Just as she was crawling out of the crib, Joy tapped her on her shoulder.

"Aranea, what are you doing up? It's two in the morning." Joy said as she was rubbing her eyes.

"I heard a voice, Joy!" Aranea said, concerned.

Joy then sighed.

"It was probably Nellie talking in her sleep. Come on, Aranea. It's time we head back to bed." Joy said.

Just as soon as both of the spiders began to fall asleep, there was that same voice again.

Aranea got out of Joy's grip and began to crawl out of the crib.

Then, just as she was out of the crib, she hurriedly crawled out of the room.

Just as she crawled out of one of the sprocket's holes, she shot a string of silk out and just as she was about to go up, a piece of golden silk surrounded her like a safety blanket.

Then, she was being pulled up.

When she got up to the rafters, she saw the golden spider.

It was her mother, Charlotte.

"Mom? Is that you?" Aranea asked as tears were filling her eyes.

The golden spider wrapped her arms in a hug.

"Yes, my dear Aranea. It's me." Charlotte's spirit said.

"Mom, what are you doing here on Earth?" Aranea asked, surprised.

"God gave me a purpose. To watch over you, Joy and Nellie." Charlotte said.

"How do you know our names, Mom?" Aranea asked, in suspicion.

"I've watched Cheyenne name each and every one of you, my dear." Charlotte said.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Aranea asked, wondering.

"Sure, my dear." Charlotte said.

"How come I can't cry?" Aranea asked.

"What do you mean, dear?" Charlotte answered, with suspicion in her tone.

"Well, Mom. I feel this sadness feeling but, I don't see no tears coming." Aranea said as she felt her heart break.

Charlotte had a solution.

She took a small pill out of her golden bag and she gave it to Aranea.

"What is this, Mom?" Aranea asked, curiously.

"Swallow it, my dear. It will make you cry. Tomorrow, at the funeral, you'll be crying like you've never cried before." Charlotte said, explaining.

Aranea then placed it into her mouth and began to swallow it.

Just as soon as she swallowed it, the sprocket door opened, the Man Cave lights came on and Ray came walking in.

Aranea then hugged her mother's spirit.

"Thank you, mother." Aranea said, smiling.

"You're welcome, my sweet Aranea." Charlotte said.

Then, she disappeared into the darkness.

Just as soon as Charlotte's spirit disappeared, Aranea lowered herself down.

"Aranea, honey. Why are you up at this hour?" Ray asked, concerned as he was yawning.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm just... worried about Mama." Aranea said, yawning as she was talking.

Ray then comforted her as he was holding her.

"It's okay, Aranea. I know you love your mother but, it's time to move on. Just think, tomorrow, after the funeral, you won't even be thinking about her. Come on, Aranea. Let's get back to sleep." Ray said as he was holding Aranea.

Just as soon as Ray placed Aranea in the crib, he then got into his own bed and went back to sleep.

 **(Wow. So, Aranea got to see her mother's spirit. That is so great. Aranea felt like she could cry but, she couldn't. Will she be able to cry at the funeral? I hope so. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you can read and review this chapter and the next one and I hope you can post a response in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	42. Getting Ready For The Funeral

**The next day...**

Everyone was busy in the Man Cave.

Ray was packing the diaper bag while Schwoz and Cheyenne were both getting ready for the funeral.

As everyone was getting ready, the elevator crashed and Henry and Jasper came into the Man Cave.

Joy and Aranea were getting their silk dresses on.

"Have you seen Nellie? I'm worried about Nellie." Aranea said as tears were filling in her eyes.

Joy placed a hand on Aranea's shoulder.

"Relax, Aranea. Nellie's with Dad. Geez, girl. What did you take last night? You're acting too upset today." Joy said, trying to calm Aranea down.

"I don't know what I took last night, Joy. I feel so upset." Aranea said, in a panicky tone.

Then, the sprocket door opened and Schwoz and Cheyenne came out, wearing their funeral clothes.

"Wow, Cheyenne. You look beautiful." Henry said as he hugged her.

"Thank you, Henry." Cheyenne said.

Then, Ray finished packing the diaper bag.

"You know, I feel like we're missing someone." Jasper said.

"Nah. Duh, Jasper." Cheyenne said.

Everyone looked over at Aranea, who was crying.

Ray then noticed who they were missing.

"Schwoz, hold Nellie for a second. I'll be right back." Ray said as he gave Nellie to Schwoz to hold.

Then, he went into the sprocket.

 **A few minutes later...**

Ray emerged from the sprocket as Captain Man.

When he saw Aranea crying, he immediately went over to her.

He picked her up and started soothing her.

"Aranea, honey. Listen to me. It's going to be okay. I know you miss your mother really bad but, it's going to be okay. Just stick by me at the funeral and you'll be fine. After the funeral, we'll go out to eat. Would you like to do that, Aranea, honey?" Captain Man said as he was trying to calm Aranea down.

Aranea looked up at her Daddy and nodded her head yes.

Then, Nellie started crying.

"Hold on, Nellie, honey. Daddy's coming." Captain Man said as he gave Aranea one last reassuring hug.

Then, he went over to Nellie.

"Is everyone just about ready to go?" Captain Man asked as he was wrapping Nellie up in her pink baby blanket.

"Yes." Schwoz said.

"Sure am, Captain." Jasper said.

"Ready to get this funeral over with." Joy said, irritated and Gothic.

"Yes, Daddy." Cheyenne and Aranea said, together.

"Yes, Ray." Henry said.

"Well, good. Everyone, let's go." Captain Man said.

Then, everyone got into the elevator.

 **(Wow. So, everyone was busy getting ready for the funeral. Aranea seemed pretty upset. Will she breakdown at the funeral? I hope so. She can't hide that sadness in forever. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me at your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, I hope you can read and review chapters 41 and 42 and the next one. Also, please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	43. Aranea Breaks Down

When they got to the Swellview Funeral Memorial Cemetery, they all got out of the Man Van and started walking towards the green stand up tent.

Just as soon as they got in, there were seats that had names on them.

Captain Man found his and sat down, holding Nellie in his arms.

Sitting right next to him was Cheyenne, Henry, Joy, Aranea and Jasper.

Just when Aranea sat down, she looked right in front of her and there, she saw Charlotte's casket.

She realized that her mother was in there.

Aranea then looked at Captain Man.

All of a sudden, she felt her heart break. Tears were beginning to bubble up deep within the blues of Aranea's eyes.

Joy began to realize what was going on with Aranea.

"Aranea, what's going on? What's your problem?" Joy asked, concerned for Aranea.

Aranea looked at Joy with tears in her eyes.

"I...I can't control it!" Aranea said as she clutched onto her heart.

Spiders were beginning to arrive, including Stacy and Clinton.

Cheyenne saw Fern sitting in the back and decided to join her.

Joy then grabbed a hold of Aranea.

"Aranea, listen to me. You can control it. Just try to suck it in." Joy said.

Aranea then tried doing what Joy had said but, she couldn't.

Tears were beginning to roll from Aranea's eyes.

As Stacy and Clinton were about to sit down, they realized that there was definitely something wrong with Aranea.

They came walking over to where Aranea was.

Stacy placed her arms around Aranea and started hugging Aranea.

"Aranea, sweetheart. What's the matter? Can you tell Aunt Stacy what's wrong?" Stacy asked as she was trying to calm Aranea down.

"I...I can't take it anymore! I...I feel so...so...hurt!" Aranea said as she was crying.

Stacy and Clinton looked at each other.

"Aranea, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. We're right here. You're going to be fine." Stacy said as she was comforting Aranea.

"Aunt Stacy, it's not going to be okay. That's my mother in there! She wasn't there for me when I was born! She's not here for me now!" Aranea said as sadness and anger were combining.

Stacy began to calm Aranea down some more.

"Aranea, sweetheart. Listen to me. Your mother's still with you. She's in your heart. It's going to be okay. Alright, Aranea?" Stacy said, reassuringly.

Aranea then looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Aunt Stacy." Aranea said, trying to put a smile on her face, even though the sadness was taking over.

Stacy and Clinton smiled at Aranea.

"That's good, Aranea. Listen, me and your Aunt Stacy are going to sit down. If you need the both of us, you know where to find us." Clinton said.

Then, he and Stacy walked hand in hand back to where they were sitting at.

Just as soon as they left, Aranea hid her face in her hands and began to cry her poor little heart out.

 **(Poor Aranea. She can't even handle the thought about her mother being gone. She even snapped back at Stacy. Will Captain Man talk to Aranea and try to calm her down? I hope so. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please post another chapter up of our roleplay! I would love to read more of it! Also, please don't forget to review and post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	44. Captain Man Saves Aranea

Captain Man was sitting in his assigned seat, feeding Nellie her bottle of milk.

Joy looked at him and realized that he was feeding Nellie Aranea's bottle of milk.

"Dad?" Joy said, calling his name.

Captain Man took his eyes off of Nellie for just a minute and he turned his head to look at Joy.

"Yes, Joy?" Captain Man responded.

"You're feeding Nellie the wrong bottle." Joy said.

Captain Man then noticed that the top wasn't pink.

"You're right, Joy. Thanks." Captain Man said as he took Aranea's bottle out of Nellie's mouth.

Nellie started crying and was still making suckling motions with her lips.

"It's okay, Nellie, honey. Daddy's trying to find your bottle now. It'll be alright, I promise." Captain Man said as he placed Aranea's bottle back into the diaper bag and was now looking for Nellie's bottle.

Long last, he found Nellie's bottle.

He took it out of the diaper bag, situated Nellie in his arms and began feeding Nellie again.

"Thanks, Joy." Captain Man said as he was feeding Nellie.

"You're welcome, Dad." Joy said.

 **A few minutes later...**

As Captain Man was rocking Nellie to sleep, all of a sudden, Aranea's chair knocked over and it fell with a loud BANG.

Captain Man heard Aranea scream.

"Joy, rock Nellie to sleep for me. I have to help Aranea." Captain Man said as he gave Nellie to Joy.

Then, he picked up the chair and he found Aranea, unharmed and crying.

He then walked out of the tent with Aranea.

He took the Man Van keys out of his pocket and unlocked the slider door.

Then, he got into the Man Van, still holding onto Aranea.

Just when he shut the door, he sat down on the seat.

"Aranea, honey. It's just you and me in the van now. I need to know what's going on so I can help you. Can you tell Daddy what's going on?" Captain Man said, emphasizing the 'please'.

Aranea then clutched onto one side of her head.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Aranea said, yelling and crying.

Captain Man then began to comfort Aranea.

"It's okay, Aranea. It's okay. I'm right here. What can't you take anymore, honey?" Captain Man said as he was comforting Aranea.

"This sadness, Daddy. This sadness. I don't know what to do!" Aranea said as she continued to cry.

Captain Man then had an idea.

"Aranea, honey. Listen to me. I know what I can do to help you." Captain Man said as he placed a hand on Aranea's back.

"You do, Daddy?" Aranea asked as Captain Man helped wipe some of her tears.

"Yes. How about if I tickle you?" Captain Man suggested.

Then, he began to tickle Aranea and Aranea began to laugh.

She laughed so hard that the sadness got knocked out of her.

As Captain Man was tickling Aranea, there were two knocks at the door.

"Would you excuse me, Aranea? I'll be right back." Captain Man said as he stopped tickling Aranea.

Aranea immediately nodded.

When Captain Man opened the door, he saw Henry and Jasper.

He propped open the slider door.

"What now?" Captain Man said, half irritated and half groaning.

"The funeral's about to start, Captain." Jasper said.

He then groaned.

"Henry, what brings you here?" Captain Man said, wondering.

"Nellie's throwing up." Henry said.

He then looked at Aranea.

"Tell Joy I'll be right there." Captain Man said.

"She's not watching Nellie." Henry said, nervously.

"Then, who is?" Captain Man asked, concerned.

"No one is. Cheyenne's with Fern and Joy is on the other side with the spiders." Henry said.

Captain Man sighed.

"Where's Schwoz?" Captain Man asked, wondering and concerned.

"He left a few minutes ago with his girlfriend, Sharia. They're already eating out." Henry said.

He looked at Aranea again.

"Would you two mind telling Nellie that I will be right there?" Captain Man said as Jasper started walking off.

"We will, Ray." Henry said.

Then, he walked back to the tent.

Once they left, Captain Man looked at Aranea.

"So, we'll continue this conversation later?" Captain Man said as he and Aranea were now getting out of the Man Van.

"Sure, Daddy. After all, Nellie needs your help." Aranea said as Captain Man closed the slider door and locked it back.

Then, they walked back to the tent.

 **(Wow. So, Aranea did have a flip out moment. Thank goodness Captain Man noticed what was going on or else, it would've been a whole lot worse. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! She'll post another chapter soon. Prodigy 2005, please review chapters 41, 42, 43 and this one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	45. Clown At A Funeral?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you're still staying tuned in! A new idea began to hit me as I was in Spartanburg, Thursday afternoon. Imagine if a clown just randomly appeared at a funeral for no apparent reason. I've seen this in a scene on** _ **The Amazing World Of Gumball**_ **when Darwin and Gumball were supposed to take out the trash and a clown showed up. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **A few hours later...**

As the funeral began to start, a clown was watching from the outside of the tent.

It was just a typical clown. He had balloons in his hands, making them into balloon animals.

As he took his seat in the tent, he took a pin out of his pocket.

When he took the pin out, he jabbed it into the balloon animal and it popped.

Nobody didn't seem to notice what the clown was doing here.

As Stacy began to talk, the clown began to make a effigy of the spider.

When he did that, he picked up the pin from the seat and jabbed it right into the balloon spider.

The balloon spider popped and the loud popping sound awoke Nellie up from her nap.

Nellie then started crying.

Every spider and every human turned their heads to see the clown, who was just about to make another balloon spider.

Captain Man looked over at Henry.

"Henry, hold Nellie and calm her down. I'll deal with this clown." Captain Man said as he got up and gave the crying baby spider to Henry.

"Understood." Henry said.

He then started calming Nellie down.

Captain Man looked at the clown, with envy in his eyes.

He then looked at the spiders.

"Spiders..." Captain Man said.

Every single spider got up.

"LET'S ATTACK THIS CLOWN!" Stacy shouted.

Every spider then shot out silk and everyone began to charge right at the clown.

As everyone was fighting the clown, the clown had gotten a hold of Stacy, who was about to punch the clown in the face.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Stacy said as she was trying to escape.

"You are just about to die!" The clown said as he got his squirting flower ready to shoot at her.

Then, Captain Man stood above the clown and punched him in the face.

The clown was knocked out cold and Stacy could escape.

Everyone started cheering for Captain Man.

As Captain Man stood there, being praised, the clown became conscious again and he then grabbed Captain Man and got him to the ground.

"Any last words, hero?" The clown said as he got his squirting flower ready to shoot again.

Then, Joy and Aranea came flying and both of the girls punched the clown so hard that he crashed his head really bad and was left dead by the tombstone of an angel.

Everyone began to cheer for the two brave girls.

Captain Man then got back up.

"Daddy!" Joy and Aranea said as they ran towards Captain Man.

Captain Man picked up both of the spiders.

"I am so proud of you, ladies." Captain Man said, proudly as he hugged the two spiders.

"Well, we're glad to have a Dad like you who would teach us how to fight like that." Joy said, courageously.

Captain Man smiled.

"Let's get this funeral back on track!" Joy said, cheerfully excited.

Then, every spider went back inside the tent.

 **(Wow. Joy and Aranea saved the day. Decided to let this chapter have a little action packed scene. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please post another chapter up of our roleplay! I really would like to see what they think about it! Please review chapters 41, 42, 43, 44 and this one! After you do that, please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. I hope you get over your Writer's block soon! Love ya, sista!😊**


	46. Aranea's Speech

**Into Joy's Speech**

"In conclusion, my mother was a very special mother who gave me and my sisters a purpose in life that we serve today." Joy said, concluding her speech.

Then, everyone started clapping.

Joy returned back to her seat.

"That was very well put together, Joy. Up next is... Aranea Manchester." Stacy said as she stepped down from the podium and went back to her seat.

Everyone then looked over at Aranea.

Aranea looked up at her Daddy, with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, honey. You can do this." Captain Man said, encouraging Aranea.

Aranea then shot a string of silk out and began to fly herself over to the podium.

When she got over to the podium, she looked at everyone.

Tears were beginning to bubble and roll from Aranea's eyes.

She felt a thorn prick her side.

"I may have not known my mother but, I've heard so many tales about her. Even though me and my sisters were close to her, she loved all of us. I feel this thorn sticking out. It's telling me that it's time for me to accept my mother's passing. If there was a medium, I would love to hear something from my mother. To all of us who are still here, let us stand as I sing." Aranea said.

Then, everyone began to stand up.

Just as soon as everyone was standing, Aranea started singing _ **See You Again**_ by Charlie Poof.

 **A few minutes later...**

After Aranea sung, everyone started clapping.

As everyone was clapping, Joy was laughing.

"Told you she couldn't sing." Joy said, in a very mean tone.

When Aranea heard what Joy said, she burst out into tears.

She stepped down from the podium and ran to the outside of the tent.

Everyone stopped clapping and they all looked at Joy.

"What?" Joy said, surprised.

Captain Man looked at Henry.

"Keep an eye on Nellie." Captain Man said as he got up and gave the baby spider to Henry.

Then, Captain Man ran out of the tent.

As Aranea was on the ground, crying, Captain Man began to kneel down to her.

When he knelt down to her, he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"It's okay, Aranea. Don't listen to what Joy has to say. Your singing is fine. I thought it was okay." Captain Man said, sympathetically.

Aranea stopped crying and looked up at her Daddy.

"You really thought so, Daddy?" Aranea asked as she was drying her own tears.

"Of course, honey. You did a really great job." Captain Man said.

Aranea smiled.

Henry, Cheyenne and Jasper came out of the tent.

"So, has anyone seen Joy?" Captain Man said as he gave Aranea to Henry and Henry gave Nellie to him.

"She said that she would meet up in the Man Cave later. She wanted to spend more time with her twin sisters, Jennifer and Jessica." Henry explained as he was holding Aranea.

Then, as they were leaving, these words began to flash across the sky: God, Captain Man and Me.

 **(Joy was mean to Aranea, wasn't she? Sometimes, sisters get jealous of each other and, yet again, Captain Man had to save Aranea. Why did the words 'God, Captain Man and Me' flash across the sky? Was Charlotte A. Cavatica trying to get a message to Captain Man? Probably. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please review chapters 42 and this one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista!😊**


	47. After Funeral Reception

When they got back to the Man Cave, Captain Man decided to go put Nellie down into her bassinet.

Just as soon as he left, Aranea, Henry, Cheyenne, Jasper and Schwoz began setting the Man Cave up for the funeral reception.

 **4:30 PM**

As Captain Man, Cheyenne, Henry, Aranea and Jasper were talking, Captain Man's tube came down and just as it went up, Joy came walking in.

Everyone looked at Joy.

"Joy, where have you been?" Captain Man said as he crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't believe what happened at the funeral after you guys left." Joy said, starting to ramble about what happened.

Aranea had her arms crossed.

"What happened after we left? I heard you was still laughing at me." Aranea said, suspiciously.

"Look, Aranea. I'm sorry. I was just jealous. Can you at least forgive me?" Joy said, apologetically.

"I forgive you, Joy." Aranea said, forgivingly.

Captain Man and Henry looked at each other.

"So, what happened after we left?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to know." Captain Man said, concerned.

"Well, after you left, me and a few other spiders were talking and they said that they would like to come to our reception." Joy said, explaining.

"How many are we talking about here?" Captain Man asked.

Just when Captain Man said that, both of the tubes came down and fifteen spiders were emerging from each tube.

When the tubes went back up, all thirty spiders started coming into the Man Cave.

Everyone began to socialize and comfort Aranea.

 **4:55 PM**

"Joy, it's great that your Dad is letting us have the funeral reception down here." Jessica, Joy's twin sister with the blue hair said.

"I'm glad he is." Joy said as she was sipping a cup of fruit punch.

Alexandria, a gray blue spider with orange red hair was wondering around.

"Have any of you seen Aranea?" Alexandria asked, concerned.

"She's up there in the rafters." Joy said.

"Thank you." Alexandria said.

Then, she shot a string of silk and went up.

Loud music was blaring through the speakers. You could hear Nellie crying in the background. It looked like the reception was getting out of control.

Captain Man got up from where he was sitting and he then went up the stairs and into the sprocket.

When Alexandria got up to the rafters, she saw Aranea talking to Charlotte's spirit.

"Aranea, are you okay?" Alexandria asked as _ **California Girls**_ by Katy Perry was beginning to play.

Aranea looked at her twin sister with tears in her eyes.

"Mama didn't want this." Aranea said as she was now crying.

Alexandria then hugged Aranea.

Charlotte came out of the shadows.

"What do you mean, dear?" Charlotte questioned.

"You didn't want everyone to be happy after the funeral, Mom. I mean, look. Even Joy is happy and having fun." Aranea said as Charlotte was now looking down and she saw Joy, Jennifer and Jessica having fun and dancing.

"Well, my dear. I do want everyone to be happy, including you. I can still look down upon you, Aranea. Chin up, dear. I would love to see a happy face from you." Charlotte said, trying to cheer Aranea up.

"Come on, Aranea. Try." Alexandria said.

All of a sudden, Aranea felt a burst of happiness happening all over her body.

She looked over at Alexandria and Charlotte and a smile began to appear on her face.

"There's that smile, Aranea. I knew you could do it." Alexandria said, cheerfully as she patted Aranea on the back.

"See, my dear? Keep that smile on your face and you will shine. Go show Captain Man that smile of yours." Charlotte said.

Before Aranea and Alexandria were about to lower themselves, Aranea looked back at Charlotte.

"Thank you, Mama." Aranea said as she hugged Charlotte.

"You're welcome, my dear sweet Aranea." Charlotte said.

Then, Aranea and Alexandria lowered themselves.

 **(Wow. So, funeral reception's getting out of hand since Captain Man left the room to go take care of Nellie. Aranea got to see Charlotte again. What do you think Charlotte has in store for Captain Man and the spiders? Well, you'll find out in the next few chapters. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and review me and Prodigy 2005's roleplay! Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to review chapters 42, 46 and this one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you, sister💑**


	48. Nellie Misses Daddy

**5:25 PM**

After the thirty spiders left, Henry suggested that they should go to Golden Corral since they haven't hung out together as a superhero trio in a long time.

Captain Man packed the diaper bag and pretty soon, they were heading out of the Man Cave.

 **5:45 PM**

Just as soon as they got to Golden Corral, they got out of the Man Van and they began to head in.

Just as soon as they got in, a waitress showed them to their table.

Once they sat down, the waitress began to ask them what they wanted to drink.

"Sweet teas all around." Captain Man said as the waitress placed the silverware and the straws on the table and as he was bottle feeding Nellie.

Just as soon as the waitress left, Cheyenne and Henry got up.

"Come on, Henry. We're going to the buffet." Cheyenne said as she and Henry got up.

Then, Cheyenne and Henry walked hand in hand over to the buffet.

 **6:10 PM**

Just as soon as Cheyenne and Henry came back, they sat back down.

Captain Man looked at Nellie.

"Joy, hold the bottle up for Nellie so that she can eat." Captain Man said as Joy was now coming over to Captain Man's side of the table.

"How come Aranea can't do it?" Joy said, complaining.

"She doesn't want too much stress on her as it is which, is why I want you to do it. Make sure you don't hurt my little Nellie. Understood?" Captain Man said as he gave the bottle to Joy.

"Yes, Dad." Joy said as she began to hold the bottle while Captain Man got up from the table.

Then, he walked over to the buffet.

 **6:13 PM**

As Captain Man was over at the buffet, Nellie began to refuse to suckle.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" Aranea asked as Nellie was starting to cry.

Nellie figeted really hard that the bottle nipple came out of her mouth and the bottle fell onto the carpeted floor, underneath the table.

Cheyenne and Henry both looked at the three spiders.

"What just happened?" Henry asked as he looked over the table.

"Nellie's having one of those separation anxiety attacks." Joy said.

"Well, what do we do?" Henry asked, concerned as Nellie was crying really loud.

"We go get Captain Man, of course. Henry, save my spot for me." Cheyenne said as she got up.

Henry then grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Who's going to look after the spiders?" Henry asked, concerned.

"You are." Cheyenne said as she let go of Henry's hand and went running to the buffet.

"Please don't make me look after these spiders. You can't just... I love you!" Henry said, trying to get Cheyenne to come back.

Then, he looked at Joy.

"What? You think I'm not happy about this?" Joy said, outraged.

Then, Aranea screamed.

As Captain Man was just about to walk back over to their table, he saw Cheyenne running towards him.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Captain Man asked as she was trying to catch her breath.

"You... need...to... come... back." Cheyenne said as she got her breathing back to normal.

"Why? What's going on?" Captain Man asked, wondering.

Then, they both heard Nellie crying really loud and Aranea screaming at the top of her lungs.

He then grabbed his plate and began to follow Cheyenne back to where they were sitting.

 **(Wow. So, Nellie's getting out of control and so is Aranea. Will Captain Man save both of them? I hope so. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter and the next one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Loves ya😊**


	49. Save Aranea and Nellie

When Captain Man got back to their table, he placed his plate down on the table.

He immediately heard Nellie crying really loud and he also heard Aranea screaming really loud.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, Dad." Joy said as she crossed her arms.

Captain Man looked at the spider, with envy glaring in his blue eyes.

"Joy, if you did something to my Nellie and my Aranea, I would like to know about it." Captain Man said, a little too angry.

Joy placed both of her hands up in the air.

"I had nothing to do with this so, don't accuse me." Joy said, backing away from Captain Man.

Henry then looked up at Ray, with tears in his eyes.

"Henry, why are you crying?" Cheyenne asked, concerned as she was hugging him.

"I didn't know that this would happen. Nellie's having a separation anxiety attack while Aranea's in the dark, looking for Nellie's bottle. It just got out of hand. I didn't know what to do." Henry said as Cheyenne was helping him dry his tears.

Then, Captain Man had an idea.

"Cheyenne, you handle Aranea and I'll handle Nellie." Captain Man said as he began to kneel down to Nellie's level.

"Right." Cheyenne said.

Then, she began to kneel down under the table.

"Cheyenne, be careful." Henry said, cautiously.

"I will, Henry." She said, calling back up to Henry.

Just as soon as she got down there, she saw Aranea whimpering.

She grabbed Aranea and Nellie's bottle and began to bring them both up to the surface.

She placed Nellie's bottle right beside Captain Man's plate of food.

"Dad, how's Nellie?" Cheyenne asked, a little bit concerned.

"She's not calming down. How's Aranea?" Captain Man asked as he was trying to calm Nellie.

"She's calming down." Cheyenne said as Aranea crawled down from her shoulder and went over to Henry.

Then, Captain Man saw a waitress.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Captain Man said, getting the waitress's attention.

The young female waitress turned around.

"Yes, Captain Man?" The waitress responded.

"Is there a place where me and my Nellie can have a moment alone?" Captain Man asked as he was now bouncing Nellie, trying to get the baby spider to calm down.

The young female waitress then looked around the restaurant and instantly found the place.

"Why don't you calm her down outside? That way, it'll be just you and her alone?" The young female waitress suggested.

He then looked at the crying baby spider.

"Thank you." Captain Man said.

Then, he ran out, holding onto the pink little bundle.

 **A few minutes later...**

Captain Man got finished with calming little Nellie down and began to head back into the restaurant.

Nellie was reunited with her father, her Dada that she truly cared about.

 **(Wow. Two different situations going on all at the same time. Captain Man and Cheyenne instantly began to calm down the two spiders. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter and chapter 48. I might get chapter 50 done. After you do that, please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista ;-)**


	50. Some Unexpected News

**That night...**

Just as soon as everyone was in bed, Aranea opened her eyes back up and she crawled out of the crib.

It took her a few minutes but, she managed to get into the Man Cave.

"Mom? Mama? Are you here?" Aranea asked, calling out into the darkness.

Then, a golden light began to appear.

It was Charlotte.

"Yes, my dear Aranea. I'm here." Charlotte said, calling from the rafters.

Aranea then used her silk and she began to climb up to where her mother was.

Just when she got up there, she sat by her mother's side.

"My dear Aranea, you have come a long way since I last saw you today." Charlotte said as she hugged Aranea.

"Yes, mother." Aranea said as she was hugging Charlotte.

"So, I heard you singing at the funeral." Charlotte said, starting the conversation.

"I know, mother. Joy made fun of me." Aranea said, reminiscing the moment after she sung.

"She can be quite mean sometimes but, she won't stay mean for long." Charlotte said, reassuringly.

"So, Mom? Can I ask you a question?" Aranea asked, wondering.

"Of course, dear." Charlotte said as she placed her golden arm around Aranea's shoulder.

"Did you send that message that said: God, Captain Man and me?" Aranea asked, wanting to know.

Charlotte sighed.

"Yes, my dear. I was trying to warn Captain Man." Charlotte confessed.

"Warn Daddy about what, Mom?" Aranea asked, suspiciously.

"About a new arrival to the family web." Charlotte said.

"A new arrival?" Aranea asked, now a bit excited.

"Yes. Do you remember Sabrina?" Charlotte said.

"I do remember Sabrina, mother. Why?" Aranea said, wondering.

"Well, a few days ago, after I passed away, she laid 516 eggs in her magnum opus." Charlotte said, explaining.

Aranea was surprised.

"She's going to have 516 children?" Aranea asked, excitedly.

"Yes, my dear. Unfortunately, she died right after." Charlotte said, depressed with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's okay. So, when are we going to see this new arrival?" Aranea said, soothingly.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon. Jennifer and Nina are supposed to be coming here." Charlotte said.

That reminded Aranea of something.

"Mom?" Aranea said.

"Yes, dear?" Charlotte responded.

"Are you going to get this place ready for the baby shower?" Aranea said, excitedly.

Then, she yawned.

"Yes, my dear. I'll get started on it after you're asleep." Charlotte said, soothing and reassuring.

Aranea then hugged her mother.

"Thank you, mother." Aranea said as she hugged Charlotte.

"You're welcome, my dear." Charlotte said as she hugged Aranea.

Aranea then began to lower herself.

As she was trying to find her way back into the sprocket, something was bothering her.

"Mom?" Aranea said.

Charlotte looked down at her child.

"Yes, dear?" Charlotte responded.

"When will I get to see this whole place decorated?" Aranea asked, concerned.

"Tomorrow morning, when the first light appears in the sky. When the rooster crows and the stars fade. You'll look around and you'll see my masterpiece." Charlotte said.

Then, Aranea looked at her mother one last time before she went into the sprocket.

 **(So, Charlotte told Aranea that they'll be expecting a new arrival to the family. Do you think that Ray will be super excited about it? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review on these three chapters and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	51. The Baby Shower

**The next morning...**

Cheyenne woke up to the sound of talking, merriment and cheering.

Just as Cheyenne got out of bed, she went straight to the mirror and took a gander at herself.

She grabbed her brush and started brushing her long, thick hair.

Then, after that, she went back over it with a comb.

Just as soon as she got through brushing her hair, she saw Joy hanging in the doorway.

"Cheyenne, you have got to join us." Joy said, excited.

"Don't worry, Joy. I'm coming." Cheyenne said as she teleported her blue dress over to her and when she snapped her fingers, her blue dress was automatically on her.

Then, Joy lowered herself onto Cheyenne's shoulder and they began to walk out.

When they got into the Man Cave, Ray came towards Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, glad you're here." Ray said as he hugged his daughter.

Cheyenne looked over his shoulder and found some broaches on the table.

"What's going on? Is it my birthday or something?" Cheyenne asked, kind of confused at what was going on.

Joy and Aranea both lowered themselves to where they saw Cheyenne, face to face.

"We're expecting a baby spider." Joy said, excitedly.

"From who?" Cheyenne asked as Ray went into the sprocket to go get Nellie.

Charlotte then lowered herself.

"From my friend, Sabrina. Jennifer and Nina are supposed to be here soon." Charlotte said as she sat on Cheyenne's shoulder.

Ray came out of the sprocket, with baby Nellie in his arms.

"So, what do we do now?" Schwoz asked.

Joy and Aranea swung themselves over to the table where the baby bottle broaches were.

"Now, we put these broaches on. Everyone, get a broach." Joy said, excitedly.

Henry, Schwoz, Cheyenne, Ray and the spiders each grabbed a broach and they put them on.

"Feel anything?" Aranea asked as they were all standing around.

Then, all of a sudden, each broach began to light up.

"I feel something." Ray said as the image of their new arrival came into his head.

"What do you see, Ray?" Henry asked.

"I see a tiny baby spider with orange yellow hair. She's coming! I can feel her!" Ray said, excitedly.

Then, Henry began to feel it.

"I feel it too." Henry said.

"The same image I'm seeing?" Ray asked.

"Yes. She's so adorable, isn't she?" Henry said, adoringly.

"Yes." Ray said.

Then, Kid Danger's tube came down. A basket of baby supplies came dropping from the tube. It landed on Kid Danger's pad.

The tube then went up.

When the tube went up, everyone turned their heads towards the basket.

Henry and Ray went over to the basket.

They both knelt down and when they both knelt down, two spiders began to emerge.

"Surprise!" Jennifer and Nina said as they jumped out.

"Jennifer!" Joy said.

"Nina!" Aranea said.

The spiders began to reunite and hug each other.

"What are you two doing here?" Joy asked, surprised to see Jennifer and Nina.

"We wanted to surprise you." Jennifer, the spider with the indigo hair said.

As the spiders were talking, Captain Man's tube began to come down.

 **(Wow. So, the other two spiders coming was a big surprise to Joy and Aranea. Ray's super excited about the new baby spider coming! What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter and the next one. Please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya😊**


	52. Meet The New Baby

When Captain Man's tube came down, everyone turned their heads towards the tube.

Just as soon as the basket fell, it landed on Captain Man's pad and the tube went up.

As the tube went up, there was complete silence.

"Cheyenne, keep an eye on Nellie." Ray said as he gave Nellie to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne held Nellie in her arms.

Just as Henry was placing the basket of baby supplies onto Ray's desk, Ray came walking over, with the basket.

Aranea started crying.

"Aranea, honey. What's wrong?" Ray asked as Aranea ran over to him.

Then, just before Aranea could answer, there was movement going on inside the yellow baby blanket.

Ray and Henry both began to unfold the wrapped up blanket.

Just as soon as they got through unwrapping the blanket, they saw a tiny gray blue baby spider crying.

Ray began to cup his hands around the tiny baby spider.

"Ray, be careful." Henry said, cautiously as the baby spider was crying.

Jennifer looked at Joy.

"Do you mind if we stay?" Jennifer asked, wondering.

"I'm sure Dad won't mind." Joy said, looking at Ray.

Ray began to calm down the baby spider.

Nina, the black haired spider began to notice something about the new baby.

She shot a string of silk out and she swung herself over to where Ray was.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Nina said as she was tugging on Ray's right arm.

Ray looked at the spider that was tugging on his right arm.

"What is it, little girl spider that I don't know?" Ray said as he continued rocking the crying newborn baby spider.

"I think that the baby's hungry." Nina said.

Ray looked at the crying newborn baby spider.

"You're right. Do you mind watching her?" Ray said as he looked at Nina.

"Yes Sir." Nina said.

Then, Ray gave the baby spider to Nina and he then ran up the stairs and into the sprocket.

 **A few minutes later...**

Ray came out of the sprocket, wearing his Captain Man costume.

He went back over to where Nina was and he picked the crying newborn baby spider out of her arms.

He looked at the crying newborn.

"Hey, it's okay. Your Daddy's right here. I'm going to make you some milk, okay?" Captain Man said, trying to soothe the crying spider.

He then looked at Schwoz.

"Schwoz, can you give me that yellow baby bottle that's in that baby supply basket?" Captain Man said as he was still too focused on the newborn.

Schwoz did as he was told.

He gave the yellow baby bottle to Captain Man.

Then, with his baby in his arms, he walked to the Auto Snacks machine, now asking it to produce some milk with the right temperature for his new baby.

It took a while but, he managed to get the milk that he needed.

He poured the milk into the baby bottle, capped it and began to shake it, making sure that the milk dissolved.

The newborn baby was still crying.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shh. Don't cry, honey. Daddy's going to feed you." Captain Man said , reassuringly as he was now trying to get the newborn baby to stop crying.

He then sat down at his desk, placed the crying newborn on his right arm and began to bottle feed his baby.

As he was bottle feeding the baby spider, Cheyenne and the other spiders were deciding to come up with a name for the new baby.

"It has to be an A name. That's the rules!" Jennifer said.

Everyone in the group started coming up with an A name for the new baby until a brilliant A name came up in Aranea's mind.

"Andrea. Why don't we name her Andrea?! Daddy, do you like the name Andrea?" Aranea said, excitedly.

"Yes, Aranea." Captain Man said.

Then, he turned his attention to the quiet newborn.

"Hello, my dear sweet Andrea." Captain Man said, smiling at Andrea as she was suckling.

 **(Aw. So, the new baby arrived. Ray was super excited to see the brand new baby. Instead of everyone calling her "the baby", they're now calling her Andrea. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review chapters 51 and this one. Please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	53. Andrea's First Night

Once was dinner was over with, Captain Man and Cheyenne both decided to help the spiders get ready for bed.

After they got ready for bed, Captain Man decided to go ahead and put Nellie and Andrea on to bed.

When he got back, he saw Aranea and Joy both yawning.

He grabbed the both of them and he took them to his room.

Cheyenne went up to her room to get ready for bed.

 **A few hours later...**

The Man Cave was silent and dark. Everyone was in their beds, sound asleep.

As everyone was sleeping, Andrea opened her eyes.

She looked around the dark room.

She felt her stomach beginning to growl.

She looked over at Nellie, who was asleep.

She began to shake Nellie awake and as she was shaking Nellie, Nellie raised one of her little hands and Andrea went flying to the other side of the bassinet.

Just when she landed, she began to cry really loud.

As she was crying, Captain Man began to wake up.

He turned his bedroom light on and just when he saw Andrea, he immediately went over to her.

"Andrea, honey. What's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he took Andrea out of the bassinet and began to hold her.

Her crying was so loud that it woke Cheyenne and Schwoz up.

"Ugh..." Cheyenne yelled, irritated as she placed the pillow that she was sleeping on, on her head.

"SHUT UP!" Schwoz yelled.

Captain Man then looked at Andrea.

"Andrea, shh. It's okay. I'm right here." Captain Man said as he was trying to calm Andrea.

Then, Aranea began to wake up.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Aranea asked as she was rubbing her eyes and standing up in the crib.

Captain Man then came over to Aranea.

"Andrea's crying, honey. Go back to sleep." Captain Man said, gently.

Aranea then went back to sleep.

As Captain Man was soothing Andrea, he realized that Andrea was hungry.

"You must be hungry. Huh, baby?" Captain Man said.

Andrea then made a noise that meant yes.

"Aw. Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy's going to get you some milk right now." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

Then, with Andrea in his arms, he walked out of his room and into the dark hallway that led to the sprocket.

When Captain Man got into the Man Cave, he turned the lights on and began to walk over to the Auto Snacks machine.

Andrea began to cry louder.

"Andrea, honey. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm going to feed you. Daddy's going to get your milk right now." Captain Man said as he placed his hand on the order palate, asking it for milk with the right temperature for little baby Andrea.

He then got the glass of milk out of the Auto Snacks machine and poured it into Andrea's baby bottle.

Just after he poured the milk into the baby bottle, he capped it and then went over to the couch and sat down.

He realized that Andrea was still crying.

"Andrea, honey. It's okay. I've got your milk. You're going to be fed. Look. See? I've already got the thing tilted over." Captain Man said as he situated Andrea on his right arm.

Just as soon as he got her situated, he placed the bottle's nipple into Andrea's mouth and Andrea started suckling.

 **A few minutes later...**

Just after Captain Man fed Andrea her milk, he placed her bottle onto the table and he then placed her on his right shoulder.

When he placed Andrea on his right shoulder, he softly tapped her on her back, trying to make her burp.

Andrea felt a bubble of gas in her mouth and just when she opened her mouth, the gas released and she made a loud burp.

Captain Man laughed a little bit when he heard the burp.

"Whoa, honey. You have a really loud burp." Captain Man commented Andrea as he was burping her.

After about 6 burps, Andrea yawned.

Captain Man smiled when he heard Andrea yawn.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you to bed." Captain Man said as he got up off of the couch, with Andrea cradled in his arms.

Once he got back in his room, Captain Man placed Andrea into the bassinet and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, my baby." Captain Man said as Andrea drifted off to sleep.

He kissed her on her forehead and slowly began to walk back to his bed.

When he got in his bed, he laid down, turned the light off and began to drift off to sleep.

 **(Aw. Andrea is so adorable. It seemed as though almost everyone wasn't going to get back to sleep tonight. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter and the next one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	54. Andrea Wakes Up

**The next morning...**

Aranea and Joy were the before last two to get up.

Just as soon as they got to the Man Cave, they saw breakfast and four baby bottles standing in the middle of the table.

"Dad, do I have to drink from a baby bottle? I mean, this is getting on my nerves now." Joy said, irritated and frustrated.

"Yes, Joy. You're one of my babies and I want what's best for you. You're still way too young." Captain Man said, being a bit overprotective.

Joy then looked at Aranea.

"At least I don't have no other thing to do around here except act like a baby." Joy said.

Then, they began to hear Nellie crying.

Cheyenne was about to get up from the table when Captain Man started heading over to the sprocket.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne. I've got this." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

Then, he went into the sprocket.

 **A few minutes later...**

Just as Captain Man got through feeding Nellie, he began to look at the sprocket door, worriedly.

Joy and Aranea both began to notice.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Aranea asked, concerned and compassionate.

Captain Man looked at her.

"It's okay, Aranea. I'm just worried about a specific spider." Captain Man said as he began to hold Aranea's hand.

"Who, Daddy?" Aranea asked, wondering.

"My Andrea. How long has she been asleep?" Captain Man said, worried and concerned.

"For approximately 15 hours. Typically, newborns sleep 18 to 20 hours a day. Don't worry, Ray. She'll wake up." Schwoz explained.

 **12:00 PM**

As everyone in the Man Cave was relaxing, all of a sudden, there was loud baby crying.

Captain Man recognized who it was.

It was Andrea.

He got up from his seat, ran up the stairs and into the sprocket.

When he got to his room, he ran over to the bassinet.

"Hi, honey. Am I glad to see you, my Andrea." Captain Man said as he began to lift Andrea up out of the bassinet.

Andrea began to continue crying.

"It's okay, Andrea. There, there. It's alright. I'm right here. You're safe." Captain Man said, soothing the crying baby spider.

Andrea then opened up her tiny blue eyes.

She also made a cooing noise.

Captain Man smiled.

"Come on, my Andrea. Let's get you fed." Captain Man said.

Then, he walked out of his room.

 **(Aw. So, Captain Man was worried about Andrea. A newborn has to get its sleep, right? Aranea also was very compassionate to her Daddy, knowing that he was worried. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review this chapter and chapter 53, plus the other chapters, and don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	55. We're Going On A Family Ride

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story so far. I especially loved the chapter when they met the new baby. Anyways, this chapter and the next one is based on the new Henry Danger episode that's going to be on this Saturday night except, this time, the spiders and Cheyenne are going to be in the Mancopter with Ray. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **In the Man Cave...**

As everyone in the Man Cave was relaxing, Ray was looking around the Man Cave for something.

"Have any of you seen my _**Flying Helicopters**_ manual? I could've sworn I had it right here." Ray said, scratching his head.

"Nope. Nina?" Jennifer said.

"Haven't seen it. Aranea?" Nina said.

"I might've seen it." Aranea said.

Ray went over to Aranea.

"Where have you seen it at, Aranea?" Ray asked, urgently.

"The last time I saw it was with Joy." Aranea said.

Ray then looked over at Joy, who was on the table reading the _ **Flying Helicopters**_ manual that was covered up by a beauty magazine.

"Thanks, Aranea." Ray said as he hugged her.

Then, Ray began heading over to where Joy was.

"Joy?" Ray said.

Joy looked up from her reading.

"What is it, Dad?" Joy responded, continuing to look at the covered up manual.

"Have you been reading my _**Flying Helicopters**_ manual?" Ray asked, suspiciously.

"Uh, No." Joy said as she looked up for one second before she looked back into her reading.

Cheyenne saw what was going on and decided to go over to Ray.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cheyenne asked as she saw Joy indulged in the manual.

"Joy won't give the manual up." Ray said as he snapped his finger in front of Joy's face, trying to get Joy's attention.

"Well, get Captain Man. I'm sure he'll reason with her." Cheyenne said.

Ray then began to walk away from Cheyenne and Joy.

When he was well out of sight, he blew the bubble and was transformed into Captain Man.

He came walking back over to where Joy was.

He knelt down next to her.

"Joy, honey. What are you reading?" Captain Man asked as he placed a gloved hand on her back.

Joy turned around to look at Captain Man.

"I was reading something about helicopters. Did you know that up in the air, as you ascend, if someone who had a medical problem, can get severely injured because of the air pressure?" Joy said as she took the beauty magazine off of the manual.

He looked at Joy.

"Joy, honey. Listen to me. You don't need to read that." Captain Man said.

"Why not, Dad?" Joy said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"You're still too young, honey." Captain Man said.

Then, Joy got on top of his shoulder and started to cry.

Captain Man listened to Joy's cries. He knew that she really loved helicopters.

As he was soothing her, an idea hit him.

"How about if we go on a family Mancopter ride." Captain Man said.

Joy stopped crying.

"For real, Dad?" Joy said.

"Yes. So, everyone, meet over at the tubes while I pack a bag for the babies." Captain Man said.

Cheyenne, Joy, Aranea, Jennifer and Nina did as they were told.

Pretty soon, they were in the tubes.

"Call it!" Captain Man said.

"Up the tube!" Joy said.

Then, there was a blast of air and the tubes sucked them up.

 **(Wow. So, Joy was the one who was hiding the manual. This I-don't-care spider cares about helicopters. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to review chapters 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, this chapter and the next one and also don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you😊**


	56. Aranea's Panic Air Attack

The sky was a beautiful sky blue. The sun was shining its brightest and the Mancopter was cruising right across the sky.

In the pilot's seat was Captain Man and in the copilot's seat was Cheyenne.

The 6 spiders were in the back seat.

"Ready to have some fun, girls?" Captain Man asked as he turned to look at Joy, Aranea, Nellie, Jennifer, Andrea and Nina.

"You bet." Joy and Jennifer said, together.

Aranea and Nina looked at each other.

"Yes, Daddy." Aranea said.

Captain Man then looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, pull that lever." Captain Man said, instructing Cheyenne.

Cheyenne then pulled the lever back and the Mancopter began to ascend.

As that was happening, there was something going on with Aranea.

Aranea's heart felt as if it was about to pop at any moment. Aranea's stomach felt really squeamish.

When Aranea felt it all happening, she clutched onto her heart and tears were beginning to form.

Jennifer looked over at her.

"Aranea, what's wrong? Why are you shivering and crying all of a sudden?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

Aranea began to start crying.

Something was happening and whatever it was, it wouldn't leave.

As Aranea was crying, her throat began to close off its airway.

She began to make this horrible wheezing sound, trying to breathe.

Aranea saw her Daddy.

"I...want... to... go... home." Aranea said as she was trying to breathe.

"But, Aranea. Aren't you having the best ride?" Joy said.

"I...want... to... go... home." Aranea said, louder as she was struggling.

Nina then looked at Captain Man.

"What's the plan?" Nina asked.

"What plan?" Joy asked.

"The plan to rescue and help Aranea." Nina said.

Jennifer had an idea.

"Why don't I ask Captain Man if he can help Aranea?" Jennifer said as Aranea's airway began to open up again and Aranea could breathe.

Then, Aranea began to throw up.

"Guys, you better hurry." Joy said, cautiously as she was helping Aranea.

"Right. I'll get Captain Man." Nina said.

Then, she crawled herself up to the front.

 **A few minutes later...**

When Captain Man heard what was going on with Aranea, he unbuckled his seatbelt, placed the Mancopter into parking mode and he went to the back.

When he saw that Aranea was struggling, he knew that he had to help her.

"Aranea, honey. What's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he held her.

"I...want... to... go... home." Aranea said, in hyperventilation.

Captain Man looked at Aranea.

"Aranea, honey. Why do you want to go home?" Captain Man asked, concerned as he tried calming her.

Aranea looked around the Mancopter, frantically.

Then, she clutched onto her chest.

"There's something wrong with Aranea, Captain Man." Nina said, concerned.

"What could it be?" Captain Man asked.

Cheyenne began to look at the pressure gauge.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said, concerned.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Captain Man said as he was soothing Aranea, rocking her back and forth and sushing her when she freaked out.

"I think we're going way too high." Cheyenne said as she was looking at the pressure gauge.

He then came back to the pilot's seat with Aranea.

"What do you mean?" Captain Man asked as he now looked at the pressure gauge, not stopping to calm Aranea down.

"We're going into high altitude. If we don't start lowering the Mancopter now, Aranea's going to die up here." Cheyenne explained.

Captain Man looked at Aranea with concern.

"Daddy?" Aranea said as she was holding his hand.

"Yes, Aranea?" Captain Man said, looking directly at her.

"I'm scared. I...want... to... go... home!" Aranea said, before she began to cry again.

Captain Man looked at Cheyenne while he was calming down Aranea.

Cheyenne pulled the lever up and the Mancopter began to descend.

"It's going to be okay, Aranea. We're going home right now. Don't worry. Daddy's with you." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

He then took control of the Mancopter and was now starting to drive.

Now, they are on their way home.

 **(Poor Aranea. The air pressure took advantage of her, causing her to have a really bad attack. Thank goodness Captain Man was there to help Aranea calm down. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please be descriptive when you tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review chapters 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55 and this one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	57. Aftermath Of The Ride

**A few hours later...**

As Henry was sitting at the table, playing go fish with Jasper, the tubes came down.

Henry turned around and saw Captain Man with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Aranea... She... needs help. Where's Schwoz?" Captain Man asked as he looked down at Aranea's unconscious body.

Schwoz came out of the sprocket.

"What's going on?" Schwoz asked.

"It's Aranea. You have to help her." Captain Man said as he ran over to him with Aranea.

Schwoz then had an idea.

"Put her over here on the changing table." Schwoz said.

"How is that going to help Aranea?! She needs medical stuff done to her." Captain Man said, concerned and worried.

"Why don't we put her in that oxygen tent that I made when Cheyenne had the same problem when she was as small as Aranea?" Schwoz suggested.

"Where is it? Aranea's running out of time." Captain Man said, concerned.

"It's in the storage room. I'll go get it." Schwoz said.

Then, he pressed a button and went behind the Auto Snacks machine.

 **A few minutes later...**

Schwoz came back with the oxygen tent crib.

Ray and Schwoz began to plug the cords in and it began to function.

Captain Man placed Aranea into the oxygen tent crib.

Right after he did that, he began to watch over Aranea.

Henry came up to him.

"So, Ray? Where's Cheyenne?" Henry said.

Then, another tube came down and Cheyenne emerged from it with the 5 spiders. She wasn't happy.

"Cheyenne, what happened to you?" Henry asked as Cheyenne came in with something on her face.

"Nellie and Andrea. They wouldn't stop pooping, like you wouldn't understand. Then, Joy wouldn't get out of the Mancopter." Cheyenne explained.

"That's why I told Joy not to read that manual." Captain Man said, continually watching Aranea.

Joy, Jennifer and Nina each shot a string of silk and swung themselves over to where Captain Man was.

"Will she be okay?" Nina asked.

"She'll be okay, Nina." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

 _Hopefully._ He said to himself.

 **5:15 PM**

Aranea woke up to the smell of oxygen. She immediately got up on all eights and she began to walk around.

Everything was so familiar to her.

Just as soon as she bumped into the glass, she instantly knew where she was. Home.

She looked and saw everyone who she was riding with, including Henry, the boy that she really liked.

When she saw Captain Man, she knew that she needed to talk to him.

"Daddy..." She started saying.

Then, she started banging her fists on the glass.

"Did you hear that?" Captain Man asked.

"The sound of someone banging on the glass then, yes." Henry said.

"Daddy... Daddy!" Aranea said, louder.

Captain Man could hear the voice repeatedly saying

" _Daddy... Daddy."_

He turned around and realized who it was.

"Aranea!" Captain Man said as he got up and went over to where Aranea was.

"Daddy... Daddy. Daddy... Daddy!" Aranea said, panicking and crying.

Captain Man then opened the top up and grabbed Aranea.

"Daddy... Daddy!" Aranea said as she was panicking.

"Hey, Aranea. It's okay. I'm right here." Captain Man said, reassuring her.

Aranea looked up.

"Daddy!" Aranea said.

Then, she started crying.

Joy sighed.

"Dad...I mean, Captain Man? Do something." Joy said, now irritated.

Captain Man looked at the rocking chair and then, he had a plan.

He took Aranea over to the rocking chair and sat down.

Once he sat down, he situated Aranea on his right arm and he then began to rock Aranea.

As he was rocking Aranea, Aranea screamed.

He then stopped rocking and looked at the spider.

"Aranea, what's the matter? Why are you screaming? Are you worried about me? I'm right here." Captain Man said, worried about her.

"Daddy?" Aranea said.

"Yes, Aranea?" Captain Man responded.

"Can I hold your hand? Please?" Aranea asked as both of her hands began to reach out.

Captain Man then looked at Aranea, concerned. He knew what she was going through and she needed him. He would be there for her.

"Here you go, Aranea. Hold onto my hand. I'm right here. You're going to be okay." Captain Man said as he extended his left hand out to hers.

Just as soon as she was holding his hand, she began to close her eyes and she began to drift off to sleep.

 **(Poor Aranea. It's the aftermath of the helicopter ride and it's sending her into a panic attack. Captain Man is trying his best to calm her down and it seems like it's working. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, I hope you did or plan to review on the other chapters and this chapter and I hope you do post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya and please listen, sista😊**


	58. Aranea's Nightmare

As Aranea was sleeping, she was dreaming of being inside the Mancopter again. This time, it was just her and Captain Man.

"D-Daddy? W-Why are we doing this? I can't stand to be up here." Aranea said, trying to wake herself up.

"Aranea, this is for your own good. You have done something bad and you deserve to die!" The dream Captain Man said.

Then, the dream Captain Man began to pull the lever back and the Mancopter began to ascend.

As the Mancopter was ascending, the same things that happened to Aranea today were happening again.

Higher and higher as they went, Aranea began to feel tighter and tighter. Her heart began to stop pumping and her stomach began to knot up.

Aranea then woke up.

"DADDY!" Aranea screamed when she woke up.

Joy began to wake up.

"Aranea, what's going on?" Joy asked, rubbing her eyes.

Aranea had tears in her eyes.

"Have you seen Daddy? I need him. Really bad." Aranea asked, concerned as a tear began to shed from her eye.

"He's asleep, Aranea. Why do you need him?" Joy said, now beginning to wonder.

"I had a really bad dream, Joy and I'm worried about him!" Aranea said, before she began to cry.

Joy looked at her sister, concerned for her.

"Okay, Aranea. Go to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get back to sleep." Joy said as Aranea began to crawl up the crib railing.

Just as soon as Aranea got to the top of the crib railing, she shot a string of silk out and swung herself over to Captain Man's bed.

When she got onto the bed, she saw one of Captain Man's arms hanging out.

She got on top of Captain Man's body and when she saw his arm hanging out, she tapped on it repeatedly.

Captain Man began to wake up.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Aranea.

"Aranea, honey. What's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he sat up in the bed, now holding Aranea.

Aranea started crying.

"Aranea, honey. It's okay. You can tell me what it is that's bothering you. I can help." Captain Man said as he was now calming her down, holding her hand.

"I...I had a nightmare." Aranea said, looking up at her Daddy before she started crying again.

Captain Man then looked down at Aranea.

"Aranea, honey. What is it? I'm not going to be mad." Captain Man said, trying to calm her down.

Aranea looked at her Daddy.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare." Aranea said.

Then, she continued crying.

"What did you have a nightmare about, honey?" Captain Man said, concerned.

Then, Aranea clutched onto her father's chest.

"Hey, honey. It's okay. I'm right here. You can tell me." Captain Man said, trying to comfort her.

Aranea looked up into his eyes.

"It was about you, Daddy. You was being mean to me. You told me that I needed to die!" Aranea said, now clutching her head with one hand.

Captain Man looked at her.

"Aranea, honey. Listen to me. It was just a dream. I would never do anything like that to you, I promise." Captain Man said, reassuring her.

Aranea looked at him.

"You promise, Daddy?" Aranea said, looking at Captain Man with her cute eyes.

Captain Man looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, honey. Let's get back to sleep." Captain Man said.

Then, he laid down with Aranea in his right arm and they began to fall asleep.

 **(Aw. So, Aranea had a bad nightmare. I know, right? But, Captain Man was there to help her. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to review the chapters that you might've missed and please don't forget to continue to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	59. Spider Dodgeball

**The next day...**

Joy, Aranea, Jennifer and Nina were in the Man Cave, playing.

As they were trying to be normal kids, Schwoz had to be in the middle of it.

Just as Ray walked in with the two babies, Joy, Aranea, Jennifer and Nina were turning against each other and they began to make their own versions of dodgeballs.

Aranea looked at her Daddy, with concern.

Joy grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Aranea. Let's beat these girls." Joy said, not giving Aranea no time to talk to her Daddy.

Henry came down from his tube.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Henry asked as the spiders were throwing their silk balls at each other.

Ray looked at Schwoz.

"Schwoz, did you turn my girls against each other?" Ray asked, concerned as he cautiously watched the girls.

"I'll never tell." Schwoz said, innocently.

As the song _In The Air Tonight_ by Phil Collins was playing, the spiders's dodgeball game was getting intense.

Joy was getting mad and ticked off.

Aranea looked back at her Daddy.

Joy then grabbed a hold of Aranea's face.

"DON'T LOOK AT HIM! HE'S JUST HERE TO WATCH YOU!" Joy said, yelling at Aranea.

Jennifer and Nina stopped throwing.

"Joy, don't yell at her. You're making her upset." Jennifer started explaining.

Then, she looked at Aranea.

"Aranea, it's okay. You can stop. Go to Dad. You have my permission." Jennifer said, compassionate.

Joy got really mad.

"NO ONE TELLS MY SISTER WHAT TO DO!" Joy said, yelling at Jennifer.

"Well, I do. She needs her Dad, Joy. Please let her go." Jennifer said, calmly and concerned as she saw that Aranea was about to burst.

Then, Jennifer and Joy began to fight each other.

As they were fighting each other, Aranea got into it, now trying to hurt Joy.

Ray and Henry began to back away and they then ran into the sprocket.

Once they were gone, Nina began to throw her silk ball just to break up the fight.

Just when she did that, it came flying at Aranea, hard, now knocking her off of all eight legs.

When she fell, she landed on the floor hard and laid there, unconscious.

 **(Wow. So, Joy did get into a fight. That's how violent she is. Nina didn't want to break up the fight but, she had no other choice. Now, Aranea's on the floor, unconscious. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, listen to me. You need to take what I say and please apply it to your reading and reviewing skills. I hope you review and I also hope you do post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	60. Aranea And Her Nosebleed

When Aranea became conscious again, Captain Man and Kid Danger were each taking turns holding her.

Captain Man turned to look at Joy, Jennifer and Nina.

"You girls were lucky that I didn't get into it. Aranea, welcome back." Captain Man said as he placed Aranea back onto the table.

Just as soon as Aranea was on the table, Joy, Jennifer and Nina came running to her.

"Aranea, are you okay?" Nina asked, concerned.

"You had me worried for a second." Jennifer said, concerned as they all were hugging Aranea.

"I'm okay. I'm just glad to be back." Aranea said.

Then, they all started cheering.

As they were cheering, blood began to drip down from Aranea's nose.

Nina began to notice it was dripping.

"Aranea?" She said, concerned.

Aranea looked at her.

"Yes, Nina?" Aranea responded.

"You're bleeding." Nina said.

Aranea then used one of her elbows to wipe up the blood.

Just when she saw the red liquid on her elbow, she began to freak out.

She then screamed.

Captain Man came over to her.

"Aranea, honey. What's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he picked her up and held her.

Aranea looked up at her Daddy, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm bleeding, Daddy." Aranea said, freaking out.

Captain Man then placed her hand in his.

"Where are you bleeding at, Aranea?" Captain Man asked, concerned as he was now looking over her for any other injuries.

Aranea took her other hand to wipe up the dripping blood.

Captain Man then began to notice her nose.

"It's your nose bleeding. Isn't it, Aranea?" Captain Man asked, now worried because his Aranea was hurt.

Aranea shook her head yes.

Aranea began to start crying.

Captain Man noticed that she was crying.

He began to comfort her.

"It's okay, Aranea. It's okay. Don't cry. Daddy's right here. Daddy's going to help you." Captain Man said as he was comforting Aranea.

He then looked at Cheyenne and Henry.

"Please take good care of Nellie and Andrea. I'll be right back." Captain Man said as he gave Nellie to Cheyenne and Andrea to Henry.

Then, he looked at Aranea.

"Come on, honey." Captain Man started saying as he was holding Aranea's hand.

"We're going to stop your nosebleed." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

Then, he carried her to the bathroom.

 **A few minutes later...**

As _**I Miss Back When**_ by Tim McGraw was starting to play, Captain Man came back in with Aranea.

He sat her down on top of the table and went to the babies.

 **(Wow. So, Aranea was freaking out about her nosebleed, just like Schwoz did in Dodging Danger. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, there'll be more chapters. Prodigy 2005, don't forget to review the past chapters that I have mentioned. Prodigy 2005, I hope you can review more and I also hope you can post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you, sista😊**


	61. A Song To Remember

**That night...**

Aranea had trouble sleeping. Her fears of losing Captain Man were at an all-time high in her dream.

When she woke up, she had tears in her eyes.

She crawled off of the crib railing and landed safely onto the floor.

Once she landed on the floor, she started crawling out of the room.

Just when she got into the Man Cave, Charlotte saw her.

"Aranea, dear. What's the matter?" Charlotte asked as she wrapped her golden silk around Aranea and pulled her up.

"Mom, I'm worried..." Aranea said as she started crying.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Aranea.

"Aranea, it's okay. What are you worried about, dear?" Charlotte asked, trying to calm Aranea down.

"I'm worried about my Daddy and you." Aranea said as she looked up at her.

Charlotte looked at her.

"Don't worry, dear. You don't need to be worried about your Daddy. He's okay. He's indestructible and honey, you don't need to be worried about me. I'm fine. Now, I think it is time for me to share with you a song. Before I do, how's Andrea doing?" Charlotte said, calmly.

"She's doing okay. I'm sorry if I do worry about my Daddy. I had a really bad nightmare about him." Aranea said.

Charlotte placed a hand on Aranea's shoulder.

"It's okay, Aranea. It was just a dream. The best thing to do is tell him about the dream." Charlotte said, reassuringly.

Aranea nodded her head.

Then, she yawned.

Aranea laid down in front of her mother.

Charlotte knelt down next to Aranea.

She then began to sing.

How very special are we

For just a moment to be

Part of life's eternal rhyme

How very special are we

To have on our family tree

Mother Earth and Father Time

He turns the seasons around

And so she changes her gown

But they always look in their prime

They go on dancing their dance

In everlasting romance

Mother Earth and Father Time

The Summer larks return to sing

Oh what a gift they give

Then, Autumn days grow short and cold

Oh what a joy to live

How very special are we

For just a moment to be

Part of life's eternal rhyme

How very special are we

To have on our family tree

Mother Earth and Father Time

Just when Charlotte sung that, Aranea fell asleep.

When Aranea fell asleep, Charlotte held her and lowered herself down to the couch.

When Aranea got to the couch, she laid Aranea down and placed a golden blanket over her.

"Goodnight, my dear." Charlotte said as she kissed Aranea on the forehead and was now going back up.

 **(Aw. That was so adorable. I remember listening to the song the first time and it made me cry. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, glad to see that your Writer's block is cured. My remedy actually worked. Anyways, Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to review the chapters that you have missed and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love you, sista😊**


	62. May We All

**The next day...**

Schwoz brought in a remote controlled car.

"Schwoz, what's with the remote controlled car?" Ray asked, wondering.

"Just wanted to have some fun with the spiders. Speaking of them, where are they?" Schwoz said, now looking around for the spiders.

Joy, Aranea, Jennifer and Nina started to lower themselves down.

"What's going on?" Joy said, with her arms crossed.

Schwoz placed the red remote controlled car onto the floor.

"Who's going to be the first spider to drive?" Schwoz asked, excitedly.

"Me!" Joy said, raising both of her hands.

"Me! I want to try!" Aranea said, raising her hand.

"I want to! Please?!" Jennifer said, excitedly.

Just before Schwoz could choose, Ray grabbed the remote controller.

"Hey!" Schwoz said, angry.

"I'm not letting my babies drive. They're too young." Ray said, being overprotective.

"Come on, Ray. I'm going to be the one who's going to drive them around with that controller. All they're going to do is sit inside the car and pretend to turn the steering wheel." Schwoz explained.

Ray looked at all four of the girl spiders.

He sighed.

"Fine. But, if any of my spiders get hurt, you're in big trouble. Understood?" Ray said as Joy, Aranea, Jennifer and Nina high fived each other.

"Yes, Sir." Schwoz said.

Ray looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne?" Ray said.

Cheyenne looked at her father.

"Yes, Dad? What is it that you need?" Cheyenne responded.

"Switch the song to _**May We All**_ by Florida Georgia Line featuring Tim McGraw." Ray said.

Cheyenne did as she was told.

As the start of the song was playing, Schwoz was preparing Joy for the ride.

Then, when the start of the chorus was about to play, Schwoz began to use the remote controller and the red car began to move.

As the chorus was playing, you could hear Joy screaming and woo hooing.

As she was doing that, she unstrapped her diaper and threw it out the window.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A BABY!" Joy yelled as she was riding around.

Cheyenne looked at Ray.

"Dad, Joy threw her diaper. What should we do?" Cheyenne asked as Ray picked Joy's diaper up and held it.

"Well, there's no problem with it. I might as well put it back on her." Ray said.

At the end of the chorus, Joy got out of the car.

Ray caught her and was now putting the diaper back on Joy.

After the chorus ended, there was a little break and then, the next verse started.

As the next few verses were going on, Schwoz was getting Aranea prepared.

Then, just as the chorus was about to repeat itself, Schwoz began the remote controller and the red car began to drive off.

As the chorus was repeating itself again, Aranea was woo hooing and having a great time.

Just as soon as the chorus ended, Aranea got out of the car and went over to her Daddy.

Schwoz was preparing Jennifer and Nina for their ride.

As the last of the song was playing, Schwoz began to use the remote controller and the car began to move again.

At the end of the song, everyone said: "May we all".

Jennifer and Nina got out and went over to Ray.

"So, how was the ride, girls?" Ray asked, curious and excited.

"That was... AWESOME!" Joy said.

"It was great, Daddy. Thank you." Aranea said as she hugged her Daddy.

"You're welcome, Aranea." Ray said as he was now hugging Aranea.

He then smiled at her.

 **(Wow. That was so cool. Joy, Aranea, Jennifer and Nina had a really cool driving experience with the song** _ **May We All**_ **by Florida Georgia Line featuring Tim McGraw. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please review all of the chapters that you've missed and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	63. Joy Has An Accident

As everyone was in the Man Cave, relaxing, Joy was listening to her favorite song on her iPod.

Her favorite song was _**Same Old Love**_ by Selena Gomez.

As Joy was listening to her favorite song, she felt an uncontrollable fullness in her bladder.

It seemed as though she didn't want to go to the bathroom, not in this condition.

Aranea began to notice it too.

"Joy?" She said.

There was no answer from her as she continued listening to her song.

"Joy?" Aranea said, a second time.

Still no answer from Joy.

"Suit yourself." Aranea said as she began to back away from Joy.

As Joy was beginning to dance, there was now an empty sensation in her bladder.

It was kind of weird and then, she felt it.

A horribly warm wetness began to spread from the front to the back of her diaper and it squished wetly as she shifted.

"Joy?" Aranea said, concerned as she saw the yellow liquid dripping from Joy's diaper.

Joy then paused the iPod and took the earphones out of her ears.

"What is it, Aranea?" Joy said, irritated.

"Take a look at the table." Aranea said, concerned.

Joy looked down at the table.

When she looked down at the puddle of urine, she started crying.

"Joy, it's okay. You couldn't help it." Aranea said, reassuringly as Joy was crying.

Ray came running over.

"What's going on over here?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Joy had an accident, Dad. She didn't mean to do it." Aranea said, explaining.

Ray then got Joy and held her.

"Hey, it's okay. You're alright. Don't be upset. I'm not mad at you." Ray said as he was comforting her.

Then, he looked at the soggy condition of her diaper.

"Come on, Joy. Let's go change that diaper." Ray said, looking at her.

He then carried her to the bathroom.

 **(Wow. So, Joy's freaking out about her diaper. I get the feeling. When I was a baby, I didn't like to be in a wet or poopy diaper for long. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to review the past chapters, this one and the next. Also, Prodigy 2005, please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. I love you, sista😊**


	64. Nellie Walks Again

Nellie was still in her walker, practicing the little exercises that Ray had taught her.

It was still pretty hard to walk with her eight legs but, it was something that Nellie had to deal with as a little baby spider.

Ray began to notice what was going on with her.

He went over to her.

"Nellie, honey. What's the matter?" Ray asked, concerned as he took Nellie out of the walker.

Nellie looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Dada?" She said.

Ray looked at her.

"Yes, Nellie?" Ray responded, beaming the brightest smile at her.

"I wan walk." Nellie said.

Ray then sat down in the floor with her, now placing her on the floor.

Just as soon as she began to walk, she began to stumble and fall.

Ray caught her.

"It's okay, Nellie. You've got this. Daddy's with you." Ray said, looking at Nellie, now smiling.

Ray was right. Nellie shouldn't give up. She could do this.

Then, Nellie stood up again now and began to walk.

It took a few times as she was stumbling but, she managed to get back up and try again.

As she was walking, she smiled.

"Dada, look at me. I can walk." Nellie said as she now was walking right towards him.

He then picked her up and held her.

He was smiling.

"I'm glad you are, Nellie, honey." Ray said as he was now loving on Nellie.

 **(Aw. That's so cute. At least it didn't go wrong this time as it went last time as Nellie was constantly getting out of the walker. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, please please please don't forget to review chapters 48 through 62 plus these two and Prodigy 2005, I hope you do post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	65. Sister To Sister Talk

Aranea sat in the dark of the rafters, all by herself.

She his her eyes with her hands and she started crying.

She was feeling guilt.

After all that has happened, she felt this pity feeling deep down and knew that she couldn't keep it hidden.

As she was crying, Joy began to realize what was going on and she came up to where Aranea was.

"Aranea, are you okay?" Joy asked, feeling sympathetic for Aranea.

Aranea looked up at her.

"Go away! You don't care about me!" Aranea said, before she went back to crying.

Joy looked at her sister before she lowered herself down.

"Aranea, listen to me. I care so deeply about you. Don't think for a second that I don't when I do. Now, tell me what's going on in that little head of yours." Joy said, sympathetically as she hugged Aranea.

Aranea looked at Joy, with tears in her eyes.

"It's something that you wouldn't understand." Aranea said.

Joy looked at her sister.

She knew what Aranea was going through, even though it was hard to decipher.

"Don't worry, Aranea. I can handle it." Joy said, showing Aranea a smile.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Aranea said as she was now smiling.

Then, she began to tell Joy what was going on.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Oh. I see what's going on. So, what are you going to do?" Joy said.

Aranea sighed.

"I'm not really sure. Do you think that Captain Man could spare a little bit of his time to talk to me about it?" Aranea said, concerned.

Joy looked down and saw Ray coming out of the sprocket.

"Okay. He's not doing anything right now. Go ahead and go talk to him." Joy said.

Aranea then shot a string of silk out and she began to lower herself.

"Thanks, Joy." Aranea said as Joy was lowering herself alongside her.

"You're welcome." Joy said as they were both lowering themselves down to the table.

 **(Aw. So touching. Joy was being sympathetic towards Aranea. That is really so sweet. Sisters bonding. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, I hope you're enjoying this. Please review on the chapters that you've missed and this one and the next one and please don't forget to post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


	66. A Wild Party

Nickelback

After everyone went to bed, I got up and went downstairs into the Man Cave living room.

Right when I got in, I turned the Man Cave lights on and then, I saw Dad's phone. His phone was on his desk.

I swung myself over to his desk, turned on his phone and began dialing a friend of mine, Jessica's phone number.

When I dialed her number, she immediately answered.

"Hey, Joy. What's going on? How are you?" Jessica said, excited to hear from me, her best friend.

"I'm doing okay. Listen, call every spider you know and get down here." I said, with a malicious smile on my face.

"I will. Where are you?" Jessica said, now wondering.

"A tube will come down over you guys and you'll arrive here with me." I said.

"Okay. Bye." Jessica said.

"Bye." I said.

Then, I pressed the end call button.

15 minutes later...

Joy's POV:

The tubes came down and a whole lot of spiders came walking in.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to the party." I said as everyone was coming in.

Then, I saw Jessica, a blue haired spider with the same basic profile as me.

"Joy!" Jessica said as she came running up to me.

I extended my arms out and she ran into them.

"Jessica, I thought I lost you." I said as tears were beginning to flow from my eyes.

"Joy, it's okay. We're together. That's all that matters. So, where's your father?" Jessica said as she was calming me down.

"He's in his room, asleep. So, who's ready to party?!" I said, informative and then excited.

Everyone began to cheer.

"Turn on the music! In fact, Nickelback: Burn It To The Ground lyrics." I said.

Selena turned on the song that I have requested and the speakers began to boom.

Ray's POV:

As I was sleeping, all of a sudden, I heard this loud booming music.

I instantly got up and walked over to the bassinet.

Nellie and Andrea were sleeping soundly so, I backed away from them and walked over to where Joy and Aranea were sleeping.

When I was checking on them, I realized that Joy was not here.

Then, I heard a voice.

"Turn the music up louder! We have to get this place rockin'!" A voice in which I could recognize said.

It was Joy.

I walked out of the room very quietly and just as soon as I walked out of the room, I walked to the sprocket.

Joy's POV:

"We're going out tonight!" I said, singing out loud.

"Yeah!" Jessica said, almost screaming.

"To kick down every light!" I said, still singing.

"Yeah!" Jessica said.

"Take anything we want!" I said.

"Yeah!" Jessica said.

"Take everything in sight. We're going til the world stops turnin' while we burn it to the ground tonight." I said, singing the chorus the first time.

Ray's POV:

Just as soon as I got into the Man Cave living room, I saw a whole lot of spiders dancing and singing.

I did not want to disturb them so, I went over to the speakers and unplugged them.

Everyone then stopped dancing.

"DAD!" Joy said, yelling.

"Alright! That's it! Party's over! Everyone, go home!" I said as I was looking at everyone.

Everyone then began to leave.

Joy's POV:

As everyone was leaving, Jessica came over to me.

"Thanks for the party, Joy." Jessica said as she was hugging me.

"You're welcome." I said as I was hugging Jessica.

Jessica then walked away from me.

Just after Jessica and everyone left, I looked at Dad.

"Dad, am I grounded?" I asked as Ray was now carrying me up to the sprocket.

Ray looked at me with a glaring look.

"I'll tell you in the morning, Joy." Ray said as he was yawning.

Then, we went into the sprocket.

 **(So, Joy threw a party and invited all of her friends over. Throwing a party in the middle of the night is not a fun thing to do, especially in Captain Man's Man Cave. What was your favorite part of this chapter? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Prodigy 2005, good luck on your SATS and after you get done, please don't forget to review every chapter from chapter 48 to this chapter and the next one and I hope you do post in the roleplay that's in the PM: Sorry To Bother You. Love ya, sista😊**


End file.
